Returning Precious Kidnapped Loved Ones
by GoldenRavenclawPhoenix
Summary: Bella is Daughter of Zeus. Taught from a young age at for battle and for peace. She is basically a goddess. Her skills, blood and her high power are going to be tested since an enemies has taken loved ones. Her blood and friends. Everyone with a minor connection to her. Crossovers: Books, TV shows and Movies something for everyone in 88 crossovers together. Rating T-M in some parts
1. List of Crossovers

**List of Crossovers: 88 Crossovers **

* * *

**Books**

1\. Twilight

2\. Harry Potter

3\. David Eddings Books

4\. Rangers Apprentice Books

5\. Arcanum

6\. Percy Jackson

7\. Vampire Academy

8\. Guardians of Time

9\. Inkheart

10\. Artemis Fowl

11\. Sweep Series

12\. Five Kingdoms Series

13\. Wolf Springs Chronicles

14\. Heartland

15\. Codex Alera

16\. Icemark Chronicles

17\. The Immortals

18\. Vampire Beach

19\. History Keepers

20\. Inheritance Cycle

21\. Troy Game

22\. The Thief Lord

23\. A Trial of Blood and Steel

24\. Dark Guardians Series

25\. The Nine Lives of Chloe King

26\. Darkest Fear

27\. Darke Academy Series

28\. Septimus Heap series

29\. Evernight Series

30\. The Secrets of Immortal Nickolas Flamel Series

31\. The Iron Frey

32\. A Dark Touch Novel Series

33\. Darren Shan Series

34\. Darkness Before Dawn Series

35\. The Kane Chronicles

36\. The Host

* * *

**TV Shows**

1\. NCIS

2\. Bones

3\. Castle

4\. Monk

5\. American Dad

6\. Torchwood

7\. Doctor Who

8\. Grey's Anatomy

9\. Home &amp; Away

10\. Intelligence

11\. Moonlight

12\. M*A*S*H

13\. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

14\. Las Vegas

15\. McLeod's Daughters

16\. Crossing Jordan

17\. State of Affairs

18\. Hannah Montana

19\. Criminal Minds

* * *

**Cartoons**

1\. Wild Thornberry's

2\. Atomic Betty

3\. Fairy OddParents

4\. American Dragon

5\. Kim Possible

* * *

**Movies**

1\. Treasure Planet

2\. Hotel Transylvania

3\. Stardust

4\. Thunderbirds

5\. Chronicles of Narnia

6\. Sinbad

7\. The Seeker: The Dark is Rising

8\. Twitches

9\. Meet the Robinsons

10\. Pirates of the Caribbean

11\. The Golden Compass

12\. Spy Kids

13\. Princess Diaries

14\. Frozen

15\. Swan Princess

16\. Anastasia

17\. Avatar

18\. The Last Airbender

19\. Prince of Persia

20\. The Sorcerer's Apprentice

21\. Fantastic Four

22\. Charlie's Angels

23\. The Little Mermaid (1,2,3)

24\. Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters

25\. The Three Musketeers

26\. Beautiful Creatures

27\. Cinderella (2015 Version)

28\. Thor (Book and Movie)

* * *

**Hopefully Something for everyone. If you want something added PM or review me and I will see if I know it and it can fit in:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella is Daughter of Zeus. Taught from a young age at for battle and for peace. She is basically a goddess. Her skills and blood are going to be tested since an enemy has taken loved ones… her blood and friends. Everyone with a minor connection to her. Crossover: 88 books, TV shows and Movies something for everyone in 84 crossovers together.

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sit bolt upright something is not right my body is screaming out something is wrong. Edward is not with me. He had been at the beginning of the night. There was no note. And the window was closed. That was definably not right. I get dressed and pull out my wand. I had inherited my witch powers from my mother. But mostly I am Zeus's child and more. I am one of them. And it is me that inherited the most of his power not the others. I could be classified as a goddess that is how much genes I get from him. But I am also something more. Which doesn't need to be explained now.

"_Expecto Patronum"_, I say a gold lion comes out, "Take this to my half-brothers Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl. The message is 'Are you alright?', this message to Rose 'Are you at court?', and this one to my Grandsons Will and Tom Stanton 'Are your family alright?'"

The Patronus goes. I go to look for Charlie my step-father to find him gone. I feel something not right with two off my children I draw on my power and transport the children here.

"Mum! Someone kidnapped Wanda, Cosmo and Poof", Timmy says

"Mum", Lyra says running to me with Pam (Her dæmon) on her shoulder.

I hug her tight.  
"What happened?" I ask

"This Lady took me nearly forced me and Pam apart. I am so, so glad you got me out off there", Lyra says shaking

"Lyra, Timmy we are going to apparate to a friends house that is in danger stay behind me at all times", I say offering my hand

"I will. Pam will be with me", Lyra says taking my hand

I go outside with Lyra and Timmy and apparate to the Cullen House not worried they might hear me. Something was definably NOT right. Suddenly two spirits catch my attention. Lyra hides behind me.

"Bella my family and its ally Kings and Queens are gone. They are snatched out of time and my father is coming through from the goddesses world to help", Cerdic Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield says

"Bella my son and everyone he is friends with have been kidnapped", IIdera says

Suddenly there is a glowing light and the God UL, Merlin (Half/God of Witches and Wizards), Goddess, River Song, Fred Weasley, Bianca di Angelo, Brom and his Dragon Saphira, Oskan, Belzeldar, Beldaran, Riva, Geran, Claire, Maggie, Susan Stewart, Aaron Payton, Darren and Arra where in front of me.

"Isabella my niece trouble has come. You will need Cerdic and Oskan. So by the gods and goddesses blessing they are coming back to life. River Song also know as Melody Pond is free from the library and is ready to come back to life. Fred Weasley will also come back. He is soul mated to your sons friend. Brom your brother will be coming back with his Dragon. Bianca your cousin will be coming back. Claire as your daughter will be coming back. Maggie your granddaughter as been bought out of the world she was in by us. She is having the same problem as you. Aaron Payton has bought back his fiancée will join you shortly. Susan Stewart your cousin will come back. Darren Shan and his mate married in Heaven Arra Sails have been bought back to life", the Goddess says

"You will also need your brother Belzeldar who is now free of the dark taint, Belmakor, Belsamber, Beldaran, Riva-Iron-Grip, Geran and IIdera your sister. You have my blessing. They will be here till they die again. Hopefully this time from old age", UL says

"Do you accept the responsible of showing them what they have missed?" the Goddess asks

"For getting them back to their own worlds?" Merlin asks

"I do my Aunt, My Uncles. All cousins I accept the responsibility", I say

"Then so be it!" the Goddess says

"Then so be it!" UL says

"Then so be it!" Merlin says

The light busts forth and my brothers Belzeldar, Brom, Oskan and sister IIdera, her husband Geran and his many times grandparents Riva and Beldaran, River Song my ex-Husbands wife, and nephew Cerdic, daughter Claire and granddaughter Maggie, my cousins Belmakor, Belsamber, Susan S, Bianca and Fred, Darren Shan, Arra Sails are there standing in front of me in the flesh.

"Goddess Eileithyia known this time as Isabella. Know others will join you", the Goddess says as they all disappear

"Belzeldar, Brom, Oskan, Cerdic, IIdera, Geran, Riva, Beldaran, River, Maggie, Claire, Fred, Belmakor, Belsamber, Bianca, Susan S, Aaron, Darren, Arra", I say

"Bella I am 4 months pregnant. The gods and goddesses let us come back", River says

"We will help", I say

"Sister how bad is it? We know they are gone but..."

My phone rings and I pick up

"Bella", I say

"It is me Jackson Hunt. CIA things are going wrong. I'll be at your boyfriends house soon", Jackson says hanging up

I mutter Jackson was Richard Castle's father and my cousin. He is my Uncle Hermes son he changed his name to Jackson Hunt. My phone rings again and I pick it up.

"Bella it is Agent Charleston Tucker CIA your cousin my team has disappeared. And so has my President. In my parallel world", Charleston says

"Can you jump to my parallel world?" I ask

"I will. Be there soon", Charleston says

"Charlie is coming?" Aaron asks

"Yes she will be here in a minute", I say as there was a crack and Charleston 'Charlie' Tucker appears

"Bella", Charleston says, "Aaron"

"Charlie", Aaron says taking her into his arms

"I missed you", Charleston says

"I missed you too", Aaron says

My phone rings again.

"Bella it is Jason Freeman your Half-Brother and my Sister is here and she is your cousin. Are friends have gone missing", Jason says

"Stay there. I am teleporting you now here", I say hanging up, "Lyra, Timmy, Belzeldar, Belmakor, Belsamber, Bianca, Brom, Claire, Maggie, Oskan, Cerdic, Riva, Beldaran, IIdera, Geran, River, and Fred. I am bringing two people here"

I concentrate and Jason and Danielle appear.

"Sister", Jason says

"Cousin, Brother", Danielle says to Belmakor

"Hello you both. I...", I say then my phone rings

"Bella", I say

"Grandma", a voice says in Italian

"Bo? Is that you?" I ask in Italian

"Yes. Everyone gone. I don't know where to find anyone. And I don't what to go to those horrible relatives. You are nice", Bo says

"Bo I am teleporting you to me now. Hold still", I say closing the phone

Bo is soon hugging me tightly.

"Where is Prosper, Hornet, and the others?" Bo asks

"I will find...", I say my phone rings, "Bella"

"Bella it is Ron Stoppable. Kim and the others are all gone. I am alone", Ron says

"I will teleport you to me now", I say hanging up

I concentrate and Ron appears with Rufus.

"So I am in your parallel world?" Ron asks

"Yes", I say as my phone vibrates again, "Bella"

"Bella it is Rose Long. Jake's wife. He is gone so are the others only my twin Ceara, Hayley and I are here", Rose L says

"Have you got your wand?" I ask

"Yes. Then side apparate them to the Cullen House. Actually I will teleport you all myself. I will see you in seconds", I say hanging up

I concentrate again and Rose L, her sister who looks like her and Hayley Long are standing before me.

"Thank you. We will help", Rose L says

"Bella", I hear my name said

I look around to find Gretel walking over cautiously eyes on everyone her weapon drawn.

"But the weapon down Gretel they are alright", I say

"Fine. They have taken Hansel, Ben and Edward. The Dark Witches. I need all the weapons I can get", Gretel says

"I will take your advice on Dark Witches. You know which ones to go through", I say, "Everyone this is my cousin Gretel a Darkwitch hunter"

"Aunt Bella", a voice says

I look to see my niece Layla Thorn daughter of King Tristan Thorn and Queen Yvaine of Stronghold and Granddaughter of Zeus my father. And Jenny the Doctor from Gallifrey's daughter and seven other people.

"Layla, Jenny what are you doing here? Who are the others?" I ask

"Father, Mother, Grandfather and Grandmother have gone missing. My brother sits upon the throne. I came to see if you have seen them", Layla says

"Same here Dad told me to meet him and he never showed up", Jenny says, "Have you seen him Mum? Oh and these are my half siblings Elisabeth daughter of Queen Elizabeth the 1st who Dad married, Nirranda and Callinora who are Patience and Dad's daughters as they were married and last Matthew and Damion another of Dad and Patience's children from their marriage and Scarlett, Scopus, dad's and Scarlette's daughter and son from their marriage and Charles who is Dad and Sally Sparrow's son"

"Hello. I am basically your adoptive step-mother, mother of Jenny", I say to them

"Have you found are Dad we have been trying to find him to tell him we have Time Lord DNA", Matthew says

"I haven't. I am looking into it now", I say

"I am River Song have you heard of me?" River asks

"Yes. But aren't you meant to be dead?" Jenny asks

"I was bought back to life with a new full regeneration cycle. So I am your step-mother too. But just call me River", River says

"We better get going. Stay behind me", I say

"Not a chance", Jenny says pulling a gun

River does the same. Jackson who had just arrived draws his gun too.

"I will come. I am a deadly opponent. Being full vampire and all", Arra says

"I will come too. I may be half vampire but I am just as deadly", Darren says

I roll my eyes at my daughter and River and I feel Layla behind me.

"I have my sword. I will come too", Cerdic says drawing his sword

My phone rings again and it is my Grandsons they say they are alone with Gwen. I quickly transport them both here with Gwen.

"How did she do that?" Gwen asks

"You two explain to her and look after Lyra, Timmy and Bo. While we go inside the house", I say

"Ok Grandmother", Tom says

"Eyes of a wolf come to me", I say with magic in my voice

My vision improves. The way I looked at the house there was nobody there. A hawk Patronus comes my way.

'I am fine. But my friends and step-father and mother and half twin siblings and single half sibling are gone. Should I come to you?'

'I will teleport you in 2 minutes', I say into a Patronus

I count down 2 minutes before I reach out and teleport Artemis next to me.

"Sisters", Artemis says kissing my cheek and IIdera's then turning to Layla, "Brothers, Nieces, Nephew. Everyone"

"Uncle", Layla says

"Uncle", Jenny says

"Brother", I say, "Got your wand?"

"Of course", Artemis says rolling his eyes

My cell phone vibrates.

"Bella", I say

"It is me. I just got out of court. They think I have something to do with Lissa and other peoples disappearance. I swear on my stake, my sword, my soul, my love for Adrian, and on the River Styx that is not the case", Rose H says

"I will teleport you to me. Hold still", I say concentrating on bring her to me

Rose H appears in a blink of an eye.

"Cousins, Sister, Brother", Rose H says to Artemis, Oskan and I, sister to Danielle and brother to Belmakor

"Cousins", Artemis says with a nod

"Sister", Danielle says hugging Rose, "Brother", Danielle says hugging Belmakor

"Cousins", Oskan says

"Cousins", Brom says

"Cousins", IIdera says

"Before we talk. We must look at that house", I say pointing at the Cullen House

"Could there be danger?" Rose H asks

"Possibility", I say honestly

Rose draws a silver sword with a blue handle showing she was the daughter of Poseidon and Janine Hathaway. Artemis draws his wand which had a gold strip showing he was the son of Zeus and Angeline Fowl. Layla draws a red hilt sword showing she was a daughter if Stormhold. Jenny brings out a bigger gun for 'just in case'. Cerdic pulls out a sword with his family name on it. Gretel brings out her arrow gun. That's when my great nephew Jake Djones appears

"Jake", I say

"Bella. We have problems", Jake says

"I know", I say

"I am ready", Rose H says

"So am I", Artemis says

"I am ready", Darren says

"I am ready", Arra says

"And I", Layla says

"And I", Jenny says

"And I", Cerdic says

"And I", Rose L says

My phone vibrates. I hold up a finger to Cerdic, Jake, Rose H, Jenny, Layla, Rose L, Darren, Arra and Artemis.

"Bella"

"Bella it is Agent Tony DiNozzo your cousin. Abby told me everything. That she is your godmother and I believe she said a witch. And he complicated relationship to you. She told me to call when I need", Tony says

"What's the problem?" I ask

"She has disappeared and so have my team mates", Tony says, "Abby's 1st cousin Kate isn't picking up either"

"Listen carefully put your gun and badge on. I am teleporting you to me", I say

"Will you explain what you are?" Tony asks

"Later", I say handing up and concentrating pulling Tony here

Tony appears startled.

"Hello Tony I am Bella and this is River, Jackson, Fred, Gretel, Susan Stewart, Aaron, Charleston, Oskan, Cerdic, Jake, Jason, Danielle, Jenny, Layla, Rose Ivashkov, Rose Long, Bianca di Angelo, Darren Shan, Arra Sails-Shan and Artemis", I say before introducing the rest

"Where are we?" Tony asks

"Forks. We are about to check this house out. I am looking for 7 people myself. Take out your gun and help us", I order

I swear as my phone vibrates again.

"Bella", I say

"Bella it is me Richard Castle. I need help Kate, Alexis, Mother and everyone else are gone. Alexis's wand is here"

"Ok Mr Castle. I am pulling you to where I am", I say

Soon he appears with us. Surprised by his father.

"Mr Castle your father is my cousin of sorts. I am your cousin in simple terms", I say

"Really?" Castle asks

"Really son. I am here to find those we lost. I will give them hell nobody messes with my family", Jackson says

"Where are we?" Castle asks

"We are in Forks", I say as my phone goes of again, "Bella"

"Bella it is your Aunt Temperance Evans. My family and friends are gone. Just checking on you", Tempe says

"Same here. Apparate to the Cullen House in Forks. We will talk there", I say

"I will be there soon. I got to collect some things", Tempe says

"See you soon", I say hanging up and picking up the next call from my half/sister Amy Fleming she was having the same problem

My phone rings again. Someone is busy annoying me.

"Bella", I say

"Mum it is your son Ethan Wate. Family has disappeared but Lena. She is here with me now", Ethan Wate says

"I am transporting you here", I say hanging up

I concentrate and Ethan Wate and Lena Duchannes.

"Lena this is my mother Isabella", Ethan Wate says

"I thought your mother was dead", Lena says

"I had to leave Ethan. I am a Goddess. I will tell you your heritage later right now we have a problem", I say

"What the hell is going on?" Castle asks

"Not sure yet", I say, "Stick close to Rose H, Rose L, Darren, Cerdic and Artemis. Rose H, Rose L, Artemis, Cerdic, Darren will you five be alright with that?"

"Are you armed?" Rose H asks Castle

"No", Castle says

Rose H sighs and pulls a gun from her ankle.

"Make sure you cover our back", Artemis says

"And we will cover yours", Rose H says

"River, Susan S, Bianca, Claire, Hayley, Ethan, Lena, Brom, Saphira, stay here with Fred, Tom, Will, Lyra, Bo, Timmy, Danielle, Belmakor, Belzeldar, Belsamber, Beldaran, IIdera, Riva and Geran and the kids. Your the only one who has a weapon. You will know if we need back up", I say

"Fine. I am only doing this because of my baby", River says

"Lets go everyone", I say, "Rose H, Rose L, Castle, Artemis, Darren, Cerdic go around front and Jenny, Gretel, Tony, Layla, Jackson, Arra and I will do the back. Others stay here until we clear the house"

We silently approach the house. I go to the back door and find it unlocked. Well that wasn't that strange.

"Edward? Alice? Emmett? Jasper? Rosalie? Carlisle? Esme?" I call cautiously walking through the house

I motion Rose H, Rose L, Cerdic, Artemis, Darren and Castle to take the downstairs and Jenny, Gretel, Jackson, Tony, Layla, Arra and I would take the upstairs. I cautiously open each room but no sign of them. Tony and Jackson double check. They know we are looking for people but not vampires. My phone vibrates again.

"Bella", I say

"Bella it is Seth have you seen the pack?" Seth asks

"Are they missing?" I ask reaching the third floor

"Yeh. Even when I howl they don't come. Bells I am scared. Even Billy, Old Quil, Dad and Mum are gone", Seth says

"Get to the Cullen House Seth. Quickly!" I say as a beep comes from the phone, "I have another call. Get here"

I hang up and answer the other call.

"Bella"

"Bella it is Rochelle Thallimar your half/sister. The Guard and the Tribunal are gone. I was sent back to earth. I woke up and went searching for Ethan and the rest. But not anyone of the Guard are in Angel Falls and the Tribunal are not where they are either", Rochelle says

"Do you have your wings sister?" I ask

"Yes I feel them", Rochelle replies

"Focus on me. And you will find your way to me", I say about to enter Edward's room

"Ok see you in a minute", Rochelle says

My phone rings again.

"Bella", I say

"Bella it is your half/sister Beth Turner. My friends and family are gone. My boyfriend Mick St John is gone with his friends too", Beth says

"Can you apparate to the Cullen House? We are going to need your skills and I know you don't want to be left out", I say

"I will. Be there soon", Beth says hanging up

"What do you think is happening?" Tony asks

"That is a question I will answer soon", I say looking around Edward's room to find nothing a silver rabbit comes in through the window

"Bella it is Luna. Harry is not here. Not many are. Only the Hogwarts staff except Neville, Minerva", Luna says through the Patronus

I sent a message back telling her to come to me.

"You did magic", Tony says

"Yeh there is going to be a lot of that", I say

"Bella!" Rose H calls

I quickly walk down the stairs and find Rose H in the doorway to the garage.

"What?" I say

"Look", Rose H says

Each of the Cullen's cars were still in place. Looks like they hadn't been touched. I quickly do a point me spell and nothing. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Tony calls

"Seth Clearwater"

"Luna Potter"

"Penelope Garcia"

"Rochelle Thallimar"

"Amy Fleming"

"Ever Bloom-Auguste"

"Temperance Evans"

"Beth Turner"

"Let them in", I say switching on the lights, "Jenny get everyone"

Jenny quickly goes out the back door and is back in a minute with River and the others.

"Ever, Penelope what are you both doing here?" I ask

"Same as you. Riley told me to seek you out sister", Ever says taking a seat

"My friends are gone. So I came to find you", Penelope says

"What is going on?" Seth asks looking pale

"People have all disappeared tonight or morning in Rochelle's case", I say

"Who are they?" Seth asks

"Witch. Lady Luna Lovegood-Potter", Luna says

"Writer: Richard Castle", Castle says

"Agent Tony DiNozzo, son of Athena, grandson of Aphrodite", Tony says

"I am Penelope Garcia daughter of Hecate and Demi-Goddess", Penelope says

"Demi-God/Wizard. Artemis Fowl II", Artemis says

"Oskan Witchfather", Oskan says

"Susan Stewart daughter of Apollo", Susan says

"Prince Cerdic. I am his son", Cerdic says pointing at Oskan

"Gretel, White Witch, Demi-Goddess and witch hunter", Gretel says

"Ethan Wate. Demigod. Son of Isabella", Ethan Wate says

"Lena Duchannes. I am a Light and Dark Caster", Lena says

"Charleston Tucker. CIA. Demi-Goddess", Charleston says

"Aaron Payton", Aaron says

"Prince Darren Shan of Vampires", Darren says

"Arra Sails-Shan I am a vampire", Arra says

"Timmy Turner. I am a Demi-God. Bought up in another parallel world", Timmy says

"Witch/Demi-Goddess. Claire McLeod", Claire says

"Wizard: Will Stanton", Will says

"Wizard: Tom Stanton his twin", Tom says

"Witch: Gwen Stanton", Gwen says

"Witch/Demi-Goddess/Silver Tongue. Maggie Folchart", Maggie says

"Fred Weasley. Wizard", Fred says

"Demi-God/Dragon Rider: Brom", Brom says

"Jackson Hunt son of Hermes", Jackson says

"Demi-Goddess/Witch Beth Turner", Beth says

"Demi-Goddess Amy Fleming", Amy says

"History Keeper Jake Djones", Jake says

"Witch/Demi-Goddess. Rose Long", Rose L says

"Demi God and Ron Stoppable", Ron says

"I am a kind of part Time Lord and part Demi-Goddess. Names Jenny", Jenny says

"Time Lady. River Song", River says

"Witch/Demi/Goddess: Doctor Temperance Evans. Granddaughter of Athena", Temperance says

"Demi/Goddess Bianca di Angelo daughter of Hades and hunter of Artemis", Bianca says

"Demi/Goddess/Guard of time Rochelle Thallimar. Daughter of Zeus", Rochelle says

"Demi/Goddess/Dhampir Rose Ivashkov. Daughter of Poseidon", Rose says

"Demi/Goddess/Immortal Ever Bloom-Auguste. Daughter of Zeus", Ever says

"Demi/Goddess Danielle Freeman. Call me Dani. I am daughter of Poseidon", Dani says

"Demi/God/Sorcerer Belzeldar. Son of Zeus", Belzeldar says

"Demi/God/Sorcerer Belmakor. Son of Poseidon", Belmakor says

"Demi/God/Sorcerer Belsamber. Son of Hades", Belsamber says

"Demi/God/Vampire Jason Freeman", Jason says

The others introduce themselves till it comes to Layla.

"Princess Layla Thorn", Layla says

Seth looks in her eyes and I see him imprint.

"Welcome to the family Seth", I say

"What happened?" Layla asks

"I imprinted on you. It means you are my soul-mate", Seth says

"Well I will accept. I have been alone. Nobody took me fancy till you", Layla says

"So your family and friends are missing too?" Seth asks them staying close to Layla

"Yes. Are all of them have in common is…", Rose says

"Me", I finish

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. Other Crossovers will come in, in later chapters**

* * *

**Characters so far:**

Isabella Swan: Heritage: ?. Fiancée to Edward Cullen

Seth Clearwater: Twilight, Shapeshifter, son of Harry and Sue Clearwater: Imprint Layla

Rose Hathaway: Vampire Academy, Demi/Goddess/Dhampir daughter of Poseidon and Janine, Wife to Adrian Ivashkov

Artemis Fowl: Artemis Fowl Series, Demi/God/Wizard son of Zeus and Angeline Fowl, beloved of Holly

Layla Thorn: Stardust: Part/Goddess part/star, Granddaughter of Zeus and Unknown, Daughter of King Tristan and Queen Yvaine, Imprint Seth

Amy Fleming: Heartland: Demi/Goddess, Daughter of Zeus and Marion Fleming, Fiancée to Ty Baldwin

Claire McLeod: McLeod's Daughters: Witch/Demi-Goddess, Daughter of Jack McLeod and Isabella

Ever Bloom: Immortals: Demi/Goddess/Immortal, Daughter of Zeus and Isla Bloom

Jenny: Doctor Who: Part Time Lord, Part Demi-Goddess, Daughter of Isabella and the Doctor

River Song: Doctor Who: Time Lady, Daughter of Amy Pond and Rory Williams and wife of the Doctor

IIdera: David Eddings Books: Half Goddess, Daughter of Zeus

Belzeldar: David Eddings Books: Half/God, Son of Zeus

Belmakor: David Eddings Books: Half/God, Son of Poseidon

Beldaran, Riva, Geran: David Eddings books

Jackson Hunt: Castle: Son of Hermes, niece to Isabella

Beth Turner: Moonlight: Demi/Goddess/Witch, daughter of Zeus. Beloved of Mick St John

Oskan: Icemark Chronicles, Witchfather/Demi God: Son of Zeus and White Annis: Husband of Queen Thirrin

Cerdic: Icemark Chronicles, Son of Oskan and Queen Thirrin

Richard Castle: Castle, Human, Fiancée to Kate Beckett

Tony DiNozzo: NCIS, Son of Athena, grandson of Aphrodite, Husband to Abby Sciuto

Rochelle Thallimar: Guardian's of Time: Gifted Human, daughter of Michelle Thallimar and Zeus, Beloved of Ethan Roberts

Maggie Folchart: Inkheart: Beloved of Doria

Timmy Turner: Fairy OddParents: Demi-God: Mother Isabella

Luna Lovegood/Potter: Harry Potter, Witch, wife of Harry Potter

Temperance Evans: Bones, Witch, Beloved of Seeley Booth

Jason Freeman: Vampire Beach, Demi/God/Vampire, Husband of Sienna Devereux

Danielle Freeman: Vampire Beach: Demi/Goddess

Jake Djones: History Keepers: History Keeper: Beloved of Topaz St Honore

Lyra: Golden Compass, Witch, dæmon: Pan.: Daughter of Bella

Bo: Thief Lord: Grandson of Bella

Will, Tom, Gwen Stanton: Wizards/Witch: Grandchildren of Bella

More...

* * *

**Doctor's Children and their mothers/Wives**

Jenny: Mother Isabella (Didn't marry him)

Elisabeth and Christopher: Mother Queen Elizabeth I (Did marry him)

Nirranda, Matthew, Damion and Callinora: Mother Patience (Did Marry Him)

Scarlett, Scopus: Mother Scarlette (Did Marry Him)

Charles: Mother Sally Sparrow (Did Marry Him)

River Song: (Did Marry Him)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

"Me", I finish

"How?" Seth asks

"I am related in someway to everyone that is probably taken. I need to make a phone call", I say pulling out my phone

That's when a knock at the door. Amy opens it to find Johnny and Mavis standing there along with my half sister Thalia Grace. Also Donna Noble my ex-husbands companion. What the Doctor didn't know that was she is a witch. I unblocked her memories when I found out. Donna is actually my daughter. There I admitted it. Her being a witch and a demi-goddess made the Time Lord genes safe within her system. Her mind could handle it. What the Doctor did when he thought her mind was not taking it well, it was actually her mind weaving the Time Lord genes into the demi-goddess ones. They have the same symptoms.

"Hello you four. I know the reason you are here. Donna I will need to talk to you. Let me make this call then we will talk", I say dialling the number

"I am going to do a sweep of the house. Just in case we missed something", Jenny says walking away

"What is the code?"

"Code Red. Bring it in to the clearing. Oh and Ben, Angela, Tyler, Eric there will be lots more. Tell Alan his family disappearance are not now the only ones", I say

"Your brother Benjamin Pierce and his wife just activated their emergency button. We have picked them up. Margaret is injured in a struggle at the house. Stevie Hall-Ryan your daughter activated her emergency button and is now on the carrier with her son and Claire's daughter. Your Great-Great Granddaughter Queen Cinderella. Your daughter Perenelle. Your cousin/soon to be sister-in-law Becky Barnes is also here. Susan Storm-Reeds is here. And Skye is here she finally trusted the button you gave her. She is injured too and in danger. Same things happened to both of your family members and Darius Shan is here", Ben says

"Oh and don't forget we have the big Avatars of Pandora planet. I think her name is Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at'ite, princess of the Omaticaya Clan. She is here for help. from her cousins. She has travelled from the future with one of their gadgets that is now burned up", Eric says

"I will see them when we get up there", I say hanging up

"Everyone we have to get out of here!" Jenny yells

"What is it?" I ask my daughter

"Bomb. Primed and ready. 60 seconds", Jenny yells

"Everyone out. Seth carry Bo. Now go!" I yell

Everyone hurries to the door. I magically put all of the Cullen's stuff in my pocket before I run out just as the house explodes. I am thrown to the ground.

"Bella are you alright?" Jake asks helping me up with Artemis help, Jason's and Johnny's

"Fine. I managed to get there personal stuff before it blow", I say wincing

"Granny I am scared", Bo says

I lift the 5-year-old up onto me hip to comfort him. Lyra comes close to me as well she was only 13 and had just escaped a madwoman. Amy was on the phone to someone.

"Sister my Step-Mother/Cousin and step-sibling need help. They are in Australia and Tim is gone. They need help", Amy says

"I will teleport them here now", I say concentrating

Soon my cousin Helena Fleming and her daughter Lily appear.

"Thank you cousin", Helena says to me

"No problem", I say

"What do we do now?" Dani asks

"We need a safe place", Layla says

"I agree but don't recommend our world. Since the disappearances we don't know who to trust", Riva says

"Well there is my fathers hotel. But he has disappeared from there", Mavis says

"I don't recommend Alagaësia. Don't know what the situation is there", Brom says

"And it is not like we have the TARDIS", River says rubbing her stomach

"To the clearing", I say as my coded phone beeps, "Our ride will be here soon. Brom get on Saphira"

I walk and show everyone to the clearing.

"Stay at the side and watch", I say

Suddenly the trees are being blown by air. And everyone but Jackson gasps as they see the very massive aircraft carrier.

"OK everyone be prepared", I say pulling out my phone and opening it, "Ready to teleport. Open the shields for Saphira"

"10 seconds Bella we are locking on to all of you", Angela says

"See you then", I say hanging up, "Everyone be ready for the teleport. Brom you teleport with us. Saphira fly on board. It is un-shielding now to let you land"

Saphira flies up to the carrier. Gold light engulfs us and we disappear from the ground and appear in a room. Angela was at the controls she smiled at us.

"We are on the carrier aren't we?" Artemis says

"Yes. You must be Artemis. Come with me. Isabella do you want me to shut down the teleports? And tell the Captain to put the shields back up?" Angela asks

"Yes to both. As long as nobody can get on board I am happy", I say

Angela presses some buttons and then leads us up to the operations room that has a view of the aircrafts on the carrier. Above this floor was the flight deck.

"Everyone welcome to the Eternal Flame", I say

Everyone looks around admiring the work. I run my hand over the middle table and a map of earth appears in 3D.

"What's this?" Rochelle asks

"This is are mapping system", Jim Hawkins says

"Captain", I say, "Everyone this is our Captain Jim Hawkins who flies the Eternal Flame. He is not from Earth neither is his wife Kayna who is a doctor and neither is our cook John Silver, you will see a floating creature called Morph around. Jim is the Doctor's son and my step-son. And this is Alan Tracy one of the Thunderbirds he is my nephew and Darius Shan my first cousin twice removed"

Everyone greets them. Darius was shocked his Uncle was alive. But happy.

"I better return to the controls", Jim says saluting me before leaving

"Cousin", D'Artagnan says bowing

"Everyone this is D'Artagnan. A Musketeer. One of the best. He is my first cousin", I say

"Thank you cousin. My fellow Musketeers Athos, Porthos, Aramis and the King are missing. We need you to set up Queen Anne in our time as lead ruler too King Louis XIII is back. This is Her Most Christian Majesty Queen Anne of France and her lady-in-waiting Constance Bonacieux my betrothed", D'Artagnan says

"Your Majesty", I say to the young Queen

"Lady", Queen Anne says

"Did you know Queen Anne your pregnant?" I ask

"I am? Louis would be pleased but he has been kidnapped", Queen Anne says

"Yes you are. But no matter we will help look after you. You are safe. I give my word and I am sure D'Artagnan will protect you as he would the King", I say

"I will", D'Artagnan says

"We will find you rooms to stay. Queen Anne I am sure you will become great friends with the ladies here. Now on too...", I say

"You forgot us cousin", Camryn says next to Alexandra

Otherwise known as Apolla and Artemis.

"These are my cousins one removed Princess Camryn and Princess Alexandra", I say, "I take it your people are gone too?"

"Yes they are cousin. We thought you might know what is going on and it seems I am right", Alex says

"Camryn my cousin are you pregnant? I can sense it", I ask

Camryn goes red, "Yes. PLEASE don't tell my mothers"

"I won't but they will find out", I say

"Hi Mother", Perenelle says

"Perenelle my daughter you look amazing", I say

"Thank you. They have Nikolaus so I am going to do whatever I can to help you", Perenelle says

"Grandmother", Ella 'Cinderella says

"Ella. Is it the same it your kingdom?" I ask

"Yes they took my husband the King", Ella says

"I am sure we will find them", I say, "Angela where is Skye and Hawkeye?"

"They were both seen by the healers. Margaret will have to stay overnight but the other two our fine. Here comes Skye now", Angela says

"Mum", Skye says quickly coming to me

"What is wrong?" I ask

"Ward is a traitor. He betrayed us. I pressed the button when he was about to kill me or capture. But kill most likely he had a gun pointed at me", Skye says

"You did the right thing Skye. Everyone this is Skye my daughter she is a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent", I say

"Claire?" Stevie asks

"Stevie", Claire says with a smile

"The gods and goddesses bought her back", I explain, "Stevie, Claire is your half sister. You both being my daughters", I say

"How many years has it been since I dead?" Claire asks Stevie

"6 years. It is good to have you back girl", Stevie says hugging Claire

"How is Charlotte?" Claire asks

"She is fine. I'll catch you up later", Stevie says

"Hi I am Susan Storm-Reeds. I am part of the Fantastic 4", Susan says

Suddenly everyone but me gasps at the big blue Avatar coming in.

"This Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at'ite, Princess of the Omaticaya Clan. On a planet called Pandora. She is from the future", I say

"Ma'am Marion Seville is here. Your grandson's boyfriend and your Grandson and his girlfriend", a crew member says

"David, Romana, Marion what are you both doing here and not in Dinotopia?" I ask

"I escaped capture. I hide while they took Karl. I have 26 here with me", Marion says revealing the dinosaur

"They came for me but Freefall saved me. And Romana's skybacks attacked too. Allowing us to escape. Both of they are now on the aircraft outside circling the aircraft", David says

"Ok. Did they take your father and mother Marion?" I ask

"Yes", Marion says

"We will need to talk later", I say

"I can guess why", Marion says

"Any questions?" I ask now turning back to the group

"Does it do all worlds?" Jenny asks about the map in 3D on the table

"And times?" River asks looking at the map with interest

"Dimensions?" Camryn asks

"Parallel Worlds?" Lyra asks

"Yes. We can go into the past too with the History Keepers and Guardian's of Time equipment. We have a few little things from the Time Lords. So we CAN move forward in time. But it will need to rest after. Because it has to recharge itself", I say

"I am Becky. My fiancée is Dave who is a Sorcerer", Becky says

"I am Princess Tamara of Alamut", Tamara says

"Your time has been breached? What about the dagger?" I ask

"I have it. And yes it has been breached. My husband Dustan told me to run with it. So here I am", Tamara says

"Talk to me later about the dagger", I say

Tamara nods knowing what I wanted

"Hello I am Meredith Grey", Meredith says

"How are the kids?" I ask

"Here they are. Thought it would be safer. My family and friends have disappeared too", Meredith says

"Mine are here too. I am Lady Amara from the planet Alera. I am Bella's Half sister. I can control winds", Amara says

"So Alera is breached?" I ask my sister

"Yes. My husband and everyone else including the First Lord are gone. I got away with the children quickly", Amara replies

Everyone was having a look around.

"This is so cool. McGee would love this and so would Abs", Tony says

"So would my team", Tempe says

"I love this it is better then my system", Penelope says

"Foaly would like this", Artemis says, "We have a never ending supply of fuel don't we?"

"Correct", I say

"Spells, Shields, Wards and everything?" Artemis asks

"Yes. The Eternal Flame can't be spotted by anyone unless we wish it. It has shields that can repel a meteor attack, Magic, missile attack, cannon attack and others. Wards that block even the strongest seers from seeing us and the strongest mind readers from hearing our thoughts. It basically blocks powers", I say

"Like Alice and Edward?" Seth asks

"Yes like Alice she won't be able to see the Eternal Flame and Edward will not be able to tell we are there with his mind. It also can withstand the heat of being close to the sun or the cold. It is also charmed with a silencing charm. NOBODY can hear the engines or our flying we are totally silent. We have a medical bay my half-sister Meredith Grey is in charge of it, so is my step-sister in law Kayna and Oskan brother you will also be in charge of it with my brother Hawkeye. Maggie, IIdera and Beldaran I know you can't fight so you will help with the wounded too. Brother Belzeldar and cousins Belsamber and Belmakor I would like you both later to weave your wills into the protections around the carrier adding to the protection. We have our own oxygen field around us. We can go underwater. See through the dark with all the windows. I designed this myself. Ever the Gods and Goddesses have nothing on this. With combined technology from everyone I know. I made this", I say

"What about Angela and Ben? And who is those two guys. I know them from Forks" Seth asks

"They have been in on this from the beginning", I say

"I am half time lord. Son of the Master which I hate by the way. Really hate. I just want him to be dead and I am hoping he is. Hence being in Forks to hide out till I find out if he is dead or not", Eric says then looks at my Granddaughter Gwen

I see the gold bond light up between them

"Gwen is my granddaughter she is a witch and your magically imprinted soul-mate Eric", I say

"Pleasure to meet you", Eric says giving her hand a kiss

"You too", Gwen says blushing

"Let's continue", I say

"I am a wolf shape-shifter I am part Quileute. My father is Quileute I believe he was Joshua Uley. Bella found out and here I...", Tyler stops as he looks at my cousin Dani

I see the soul bond connect them. Tyler had just magically imprinted. Another. Come on.

"Danielle daughter of Poseidon this is your magically imprinted soul mate", I say

"Pleasure to meet you Danielle. I am looking forward to getting to know you", Tyler says

"I am half time lord. Daughter of the Doctor. Bella is my stepmother", Angela says going on with introductions

"And I am full time lord. Pulled from Gallifrey by the gods and put here on earth. Angela is engaged to me", Ben says with a smile

"How many regenerations have you got left?" River asks

"8 I have left", Ben replies

"You Angela?" River asks

"11. I haven't regenerated yet. Haven't been mortally injured yet and I am only young", Angela says

"You're a stepmother to a lot of people", Rose H says laughing

"I know. Believe me I know. I also have many half-siblings", I say

"Who ARE your half siblings?" Tony asks

"My half siblings are Artemis, Amy, Beth, Dunstan Thorn, Thalia, IIdera, Jason, Embry Call, Erica 'Ricki' Sharpe, Jenny Flint, Harry Potter (By his Mother), Ever, Oskan, Rochelle, Johnny Spears, Meredith, Amara, Maureen Tracey (Dead), Rachael Djones (Dead), Brom, Belzeldar, Benjamin Pierce (Hawkeye) and Peter Whitlock", I say

"Embry is your brother?" Seth asks shocked

"Half. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't know the connection. But someone DOES. And my connection to all the families", I say

"How can you be connected to everyone in the room?" Seth asks

"Here in this room. Are all connected to me in someway. Like I said at the house they have one thing in common that is me", I say

"Tell us", Jake says

"Ok. Temperance is my Aunt, sister of my mother in this life. Luna is my sister-in-law. Artemis, Brom, Belzeldar, Hawkeye, and Oskan are my half-brothers by way of our father so are Amy my half-sister, Ever my half-sister, Thalia my half sister, Jason my half-brother, Johnny my half-brother, Meredith my half-sister, Rochelle my half-sister, IIdera my half-sister, Beth and Amara are my half-sisters. Rose, Helena, Penelope and Danielle are my 1st cousins. Bianca and Belsamber are my 1st cousins. Elisabeth, Nirranda, Callinora, Scarlett, Angela are my step-daughters. Jim Hawkins, Matthew, Damion and Charles are my step-sons. Timmy and Ethan are my sons. Stevie, Claire, Jenny and Donna are my daughters. Perenelle is my daughter too. Maggie and Gwen are my Granddaughters. Scott, Will and Tom are my Grandsons. Mavis is my 1st cousin twice removed, but a cousin none the less and also my sister-in-law. Cerdic and Alan are my nephews. Layla is my Great-Niece, Jake is my Great-Nephew. Lily is my first cousin once removed. Tony you are married to my godmother and are my cousin. Susan S is my cousin. Rick you are my first cousin engaged to my step-aunts sister. D'Artagnan is my cousin, Charleston is my cousin. River is my Ex-Husbands wife do I need to go on?" I say

"Who is your father?" Seth asks

"Zeus. So are the others. But we are not known. He doesn't want us used as a weapon against him or him a weapon against us", I say

"So who do we think is missing? We need to make a list", Artemis says

"I agree let's do this", I say

It takes as an hour but finally we have who we think is missing down. We just have to check.

"Where will you need me?" Neytiri asks

"You bought a ride?" I ask

"Yes two. Direhorse and a Leonopteryx. My connection to them is strong. And still in this time to Ewya", Neytiri says

"Good. You can go in the skies with David, Romana to check for dangers. I will but spells around them to protect your animals", I say

"Thank you", Neytiri says

"Now after we sleep we will call some and look them up. We need to know the exact number that is missing", I say

"Agreed", everyone says

"Bella", a female says coming into the room

"Tina", I say

"Who is she?" Jake asks

"Tina Vaughn. She is the daughter of Gabriel Vaughn and Athena. A distant cousin of mine. Gabriel is part of an agency called US Cyber Commander. We have some of their technology in the Eternal Flame", I say

"Dad is missing. So are the others", Tina says

"Looks like someone fears us and our taking out our allies", I say

"What are their names?" Jason asks

Tina tells him and they go on the list of missing.

"Now I should tell you there is a weapons vault. Let me show you it before I take you to your rooms", I say getting up

I take them to a secure room it had a wand scanner, eye scanner, hand scanner and DNA and gene tester. I do all and it opens and they gasp the room was full of all sorts of weapons that all were used to using. Longbows, Silver Stakes, Swords, Guns (All types), knives, Daggers, LEP Guns and some spare wands. There was other weapons but they were the main ones.

"This is our arsenal", I say

"No kidding", Jake says

"Nice I will work with this", Jackson says

"Geran here is a sword for you. Thalia and Bianca you can pick your equipment. Riva because of your size I will have yours by morning", I say handing Geran a sword with the Rivan family crest on it

"Thank you Bella", Geran says

"Now everyone to your rooms. I will program you all into the weapons vault system tomorrow", I say re-locking the vault

"This is space, within space", Luna comments as we walk

"Yes. This is the rooms wing. Everyone take your pick. Only mine has a name on it. The rest are for you. Each have space within space", I say turning around

"Once last question", Richard says

"Yes?" I ask

"How many can fit of the Eternal Flame?" Richard asks

"850,000", I say walking away

I had some thinking to do. Who wanted to hurt me so badly by taking everyone that even has a minor connect to me? That was a question I WAS going to answer and kill the person responsible…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

I don't feel like sleeping so I go to the flight deck. Jim was at the controls.

"Hello Step-Mum. Everything is fine", Jim says

"You could use some sleep", I say judging from his tired face

"Need Jack to wake up", Jim says

"Don't worry pretty boy I am here", Jack says, "Ma'am", saluting me

"Bella", Brom says coming up from behind me he must have followed me

"Brom I am glad you are alive again", I say as suddenly someone connects me

_"Madame Vastra and Strax are gone. I need you to teleport me to your time sister", Jenny Flints thinks to me_

_"I will tell them to do it now", I send back_

"Brayton go to the teleport and put in 1900 Victoria London. It should lock on to Jenny Flints DNA. Bring her here when you have her", I order

"Phone call from the future Ma'am. The year 2037 to be acuate", an officer says passing me the phone

"Bella", I say

"Grandmother B it is me Wilbur. Ah my family has disappeared. Came back and they were gone. What do I do? Because you are Dad's real mother do I stay here or leave?" Wilbur asks

"You will be coming here. We will teleport you to the past", I say

"I can use the time machine. Just need your location", Wilbur says

"Before you use one of the time machines disable the other beyond quick repair. We don't want anyone using it", I say

"Dad will kill me!" Wilbur exclaims

"I will explain to him. Now here are the coordinates and date. The flight deck will be open for you to land", I say

"See you in about ten minutes", Wilbur says handing up

"Ma'am you have a call from 1930 New York", an officer says

"Bella", I say taking the phone

"Bella it is your cousin Rory and the Doctor's companion. My wife has disappeared", Rory says

"Rory I am teleporting you to my ship. Don't worry it will cause no after effects. It appears someone is kidnapping people who are related to me", I say

"I will pack a bag", Rory says

"I will see you soon", I say hanging up, "Please teleport Rory Williams from 1930 New York to the carrier please"

"Yes ma'am", an officer says

"Mother", Elizabeth says dragging Captain Jack Sparrow by the ear

"Cousin," Monk asks

"Cousin. They took my family and Darwin!" Eliza says

"Cousin", Steve Smith says

"Cousin", Anastasia says

"Cousin", Odette says

"Cousin", Sasha Princess of Planet Lenayin

"Cousin", Delinda Deline-McCoy says

"Cousin", Danny McCoy says bleeding from the head

"Delinda before we talk fix up your husband", I say

"Gran!" Grace says from next to them

"Grace. Who pulled you from time?" I ask giving the phone back to the officer

"We did. She is in the same vote as us Ma'am. She IS your granddaughter from Noah also known as Caela, before that Cornelia. You are the mother of the Noah incarnation. And Noah is Eaving a goddess. Do I need to continue?" Jack H says

"No. I know who she is. I went back in time and had her mother. I also had Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie's mum", I say

"I am here too", Lucy says, "Came through a portal here half hour ago"

"Your family gone too?" I ask

"Yes Grandmother. I came straight from Narnia. I don't know how they got to Narnia but they did and take my family. I rule Narnia alone now", Lucy replies

"I will be their for both of you and get them all back", I say

"Thanks Gran", Grace says hugging me

"Thanks Grandmother", Lucy says also hugging me

"So Delinda, are your friends gone? And the family?" I ask

"Yes everyone as you can see I am 7 months pregnant. I thought it best to come here", Delinda says, "I am the granddaughter of the God of Healing and have his powers so I will help with that, my mother also a healer. So I came"

"We just escaped the house in time. I fought them back", Danny says

"Well your Grandfather would be proud", I say

"Mine all gone too. They left nothing to give me a clue", Monk says

Jenny Flint walks in with her sword at her side. With Rory right besides her.

"Thanks sister. Is everyone else missing too?" Jenny Flint asks

"Yes they are missing. Just so you won't be surprised River is alive. The gods bought her back. The Doctor has been taken", I say

"When do I get to see River?" Rory asks

"Soon dear cousin", I say

"It must be serious to bring her back. And the Doctor missing? Along with families someone wants us bad", Jenny Flint says

"I agree now. What are you doing here Elizabeth my light pirate daughter?" I ask

"Family is gone. Jack here is the only one I could find. So I knew something was wrong. So I sent a call. And the Eternal Flame picked it up 45 minutes ago. Will is missing and you know he can't step on land for once every ten years. I feel something is wrong like it is in my bones", Elizabeth says

"I think it is just because your pregnant", Jack S says slurred

"I was pregnant 5 years ago and pregnant before that 15 years ago. Mother this is my son William Turner III and Anne Turner they are 15 and my son Jack who is 5", Elizabeth says to the small child next to her and the two teens, "Even if I can't see him I KNOW something is wrong. More can I say for this man all he wants is rum"

"Where is the rum!?" Jack shouts

"Corporal May take him to a bunk maybe in Silver's quarters to sober up?" I suggest

"Of course Ma'am", Corporal May says taking the drunken Pirate away

"Elizabeth is Will's heart safe?" I ask her quietly

"Yes. No one can find it. Only you and me", Elizabeth says

"I am having words to your pirate god. I will give Will back a normal life. He is after all my son-in-law", I say

"Better not tell Jack about the pirate god. He might go a little more mental", Elizabeth advises

"Does Will III and Anne know how to use a sword?" I ask Elizabeth

"Yes. They have had some training", Elizabeth says

"I came too mother", Marina says

"Sinbad gone missing?" I ask

"Yes. All of them gone. I am pregnant too Mother", Marina says

"You will come with me and we will make a list. I will catch you up. Now Grace you know the healing arts?" I ask, "Are you also a Mistress of the Labyrinth?"

"Yes too both", Grace says

"Lucy got that cordial to heal mortal injuries?" I ask

"I do and also my dagger", Lucy says

"You all stay with me I need you all to do something's with me. Elizabeth go with Private Dayson and get your kids in bed. He will know where to find me", I say

"I'll be glad to Gran. Do you need to see what happened?" Grace asks

"If you want to show me", I reply

Grace puts a hand on my face and shows me everything her just getting back from being imprisoned. Her lover Jack Skelton and seeing her family then the next morning they where gone from her time.

"Well we have a lot of work", I say

I see Jack Harkness take over the controls.

"Jack Harkness. You better not crash this carrier", I say

"You know me Ma'am. I will do as I am told", Jack says giving me a cheeky smile

Suddenly the alarms go off. Jim checks the camera's on the carrier. While Jack flies it.

"What is it?" Grace asks

"What is it?" Jenny Flint asks looking like going for her sword

"Look", Jim says

I look to see one blue dragon, one red dragon, one green, one purple who was smaller flying along side us. With a passengers on board that was NOT Eragon or Murtagh or Arya or whoever was meant to be on the Purple dragon.

"That is Saphira, Eragon's Saphira. Why is she here without him. Our world must be breached", Brom says

"Let the shields down and let them in it is Saphira, Thorn and Firnen. I don't know about the Purple Dragon. Looks like Wilbur is about to land anyway. Then put the shields back up", I say, "I am going on deck. Jim go to bed. Let Jack fly for now. Private David escort my cousins to the Operations Room"

I go up to the landing stripes with Jenny F, Brom, Grace and Lucy as the shields go down and Saphira, Thorn and Firnen land on the deck and our surprised by the original Saphira. And Wilbur lands the time machine on the Eternal Flame.

"Saphira! Firnen! Thorn!" I say as the shields close back up, "What are you doing here? Who is the new dragon and its rider?"  
"Eragon is missing so is Arya and a number of others. I came for help", Saphira says, "Brom how are you alive?"

"Gods saw fit it get me and my Saphira back to fight whatever this is. You look good Saphira", Brom says

"So have I come for help as my rider is missing", Firnen says

"Murtagh was taken too. I went to find Saphira and Firnen for help to find them in the same vote as me", Thorn says

"How is it you got to this planet?" I ask

"The Elves pulled together and sent us here", Saphira II says

"Ronan is the Dragon Rider her name is Miasa", a woman says

"Katrina is that you and Ismira?" I ask helping Katrina down off Miasa with 5-year-old Ismira, Garrow 3-year-old, Marian 2-year-old, "Who are these?

"Eragon and Arya's daughter Crown Princess Ileana, she is 2-years-old and Murtagh and Nasuada daughter Nirvena who is 1-year-old", Katrina says

"Ok. Your all children stay on the carrier", I tell Katrina, "Maybe you can help watch the kids"

"I am pregnant too", Katrina says

"We will all be there to support you", I say, "Katrina this is Brom, Eragon's father as you heard he has come back to life. He is your Uncle-in-Law. Brom this is Katrina, Ronan's wife"

"So you two got together after all?" Brom asks

"Yes. It is good to see you Brom. Especially in these times. You were always brave in the village and Eragon told us some about the trip before you died. I am happy you have your dragon back and that Eragon now will have his father", Katrina says

"Wilbur are you alright?" I ask my grandson

"Fine Grandma B. Dad's going to kill me for what I did to the time machine back home", Wilbur says

"He will understand. This will be getting serious and the more technology the enemy doesn't get the better for us", I say, "I will make the Dragons more area so you can go in the command room", I say

I fix everything up and Saphira II, Thorn, Firnen, Miasa, could now fit in the operations room.

"So the planet of Alagaësia is breached?" I ask Brom, Jenny F, Wilbur, Grace and Lucy sitting next to me

My cousins on the other side.

"Yes. One day Eragon was there the next he wasn't. I went to Ellesmera to find Queen Arya gone too", Saphira II says

"I was hunting and when I got back Arya was missing", Firnen says

"I woke up and Murtagh and Nasuada were gone", Thorn says

"Ronan was on a hunt without me. He never came back. Tried mentally calling him but get no response", Miasa says

"Eragon and the Queen got married months ago but still live separately", Saphira II says, "Crown Princess Ileana is your granddaughter Brom"

"She does have many elf traits", Brom comments

"Will you find them?" Saphira II asks

"Eragon is my son. I can say I'll help. But I speak for no other", Brom says  
"Eragon is my nephew, son of Brom my brother and Arya is part of the family. I will. I will need you all to help as well", I say

"You have it", Saphira II says

"You have mine too", Firnen says

"And my help", Thorn says

"And my help", Miasa says

"Good you four plus Saphira I, can be our aerial support. I know about Dragon Riders connection to their Dragon. So I am going to protect all your hearts. So if your rider dies you don't. But you WILL feel it. But you will survive. I will also put a silencing charm on your wings and shield charms. Even though your skin is tough it still needs shielding. And a glamour will be added to it so only those here will see you. Will you let me do it? You too Saphira I" I ask

"I will for Eragon's sake", Saphira II says

"I will for Arya", Firnen says

"I will for Murtagh", Thorn says

"I will for Brom", Saphira I says

"I will for Ronan", Miasa says

"I just have to touch you. Thorn you first", I say putting my hand on the neck of Thorn and chant in Latin and the language of the gods using my heritage and knowledge to weave all spells into one.

I finish and do Saphira I, Miasa, Firnen and Saphira II. I pull back a bit tired.

"Thank you", Saphira II says

"My pleasure. Do you want to hunt now?" I ask

"If they are going can I go with them?" Saphira I asks Brom

"Of course", Brom says

"So are you going to hunt?" I ask again

"Yes. We will be back", Saphira II says going out the hatch I made with Saphira I, Miasa, Thorn and Firnen

I sigh and sit down. Brom bids me goodnight saying he was going to show Katrina her room and rooms for the children. I have someone take Wilbur and Lucy to rooms, but Marina, Jenny F, and Grace to bed, as Tina comes through.

"Got the phones they just need your touch", Tina says handing over all very expensive phones

"Thank you Tina. Go and rest", I say

"Thank you Ma'am. See you in the morning", Tina says leaving as Donna comes in

I spend the rest of the night filling Donna in with the Time Lord Genes she will be of great help. Jenny Flint was pleased to find other of the Doctors companions and I fill my daughter Marina in. I also am fixing up all phones. Adding features that weren't on a normal phone. Belzeldar, Belsamber and Belmakor come in saying what can they do to help they put their will into the protection of the Eternal Flame. Grace uses her power to make the aircraft carrier protected more. She also adds in to the phones. Weaving it in and out. I made Riva's sword and a special sword for Brom.

"You wanted to see me?" Marion asks

"Yes Marion. With your Mother and Father taken. You must step up as ruler of Dinotopia", I say

"I expected as much. I have been preparing for this. I will become Queen of Dinotopia", Marion says

"Don't worry you will do fine. Others will have to step up too. Go and get some rest. Breathe Deep", I say

"Seek Peace", Marion says leaving as Neytiri enters

"Cousin/Aunt", Neytiri says

"Cousin/Niece. You know why I asked you here? You need to take your place as Queen of the Omaticaya Clan. And the High Queen of Pandora. As you are of goddess line the right is yours alone", I say

"I will do it. Your world is strange too me. So I will probably stay on the carrier", Neytiri says

"That is sensible. Go get some sleep. May all the gods and goddess be with you", I say

"May Ewya be with you", Neytiri says leaving

"Cousin", Tamara says

"Where is the dagger?" I ask

"With me at all times. I am the Guardian of it and the Princess of Alamut", Tamara says

"Follow me we need to put that dagger away", I say walking down to the lower levels, "This is the Vault. It is hot and cold sensors. It is made so nobody can get into it. Only those it is coded for can get in and at the moment that is only me"

I open the vault and the dangerous artefacts were in here from the gods.

"Hand me the Dagger Guardian Tamara Princess of Alamut", I say

"I hand you Goddess Eileithyia the dagger of time", Tamara says handing me the special dagger

I take the dagger and put it in a glass case and set the alarms and lasers. And weave spells around the dagger.

"Tamara you tell nobody about where this vault is", I say as we leave and the vault hides itself into the wall of the carrier

"I won't. I will always serve the gods and goddesses", Tamara says

"Tamara the time has come for you to be Queen of Alamut. Give it some thought", I say

"I will", Tamara says going to her quarters

I go back up to the operations room. I start doing some work to be ready by morning. When Ethan and Lena come in.

"I was wondering if you would tell me my heritage?" Lena asks

"Lena you come from both good and bad Casters. But also Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Zeus. Ethan you are my son but also the Grandson of Hermes and the Great Grandson of Zeus", I say

"Could my family be apart of this?" Lena asks

"It is possible. Don't worry about that know. We will figure everything out", I say as the phone rings, "Bella?"

"Ma'am some Casters have arrived"

"Send them to me", I say hanging up

"Should we go?" Ethan asks

"No some Casters have turned up. We will see who they are", I say

Several Casters come in and Lena gasps

"I am Larkin Kent. I am a Light Caster and Lena's cousin", Larkin says

"I am Reece Duchannes. I am a light caster and Lena's cousin", Reece says

"I am Selena Eades. I am a Light Caster and daughter of Athena. And your fathers, mothers. This is my husband Isaac he is a Light Caster too", Selena says

"Your my Grandmother and Grandfather?" Lena asks

"Yes. And we are here to help", Isaac says

"Why don't you go somewhere private and talk?" I suggest

"Thanks", Lena says

With that Lena and Ethan leave with her family.

"Sister", Hemera Goddess of Day pops in with a woman and a child

"Indigo this is my sister and more Isabella", Hemera says, "Isabella this is my demigod daughter Indigo Walker and my granddaughters Magenta Juliet and Ivory Aqua and Grandson Auburn Romeo"

"Nice to meet you Indigo", I say

"It is Indi. Nice to meet you too", Indi says

"Now I will leave you with my sister but Indigo, Romeo will be coming. Thanatos got him", Goddess Hemera says

Indi cries, "Thank you"

"I will see you soon", Goddess Hemera says disappearing

"So when will they be coming?" Indi asks with Magenta in her arms and Ivory and Auburn clinging to her

"I don't know. How old are they?" I ask

"3. Do you think Romeo will want them? And me?" Indi asks

"I am sure he will. Romeo is my son and the son of Chronos God of Time. He will be thrilled", I say

I portal opens and Romeo steps out. He looks right at Indi and smiles. They share a loving kiss. Indi introduces him to his kids. Romeo was shocked but happy.

"Sit down both of you while I explain your heritage", I say they both take a sit with kids on their laps

"So what is it about our heritage?" Romeo asks

"Romeo you are my son and the son of Chronos the God of Time. That makes you powerful. Indigo your the daughter of Hemera the Goddess of Day. Your children will have some of those powers", I say

"Are they demigods?" Indi asks

"Yes with their heritage. They will stay on this carrier if you decide to fight with us. But I recommend you stay here anyway. After all everyone is going missing", I say

"I will fight" Romeo says

"I can be a healer. I been studying to be a doctor", Indi says

"Then so be it", I say smiling

I then get a call from my half-sister Erica 'Ricki' Sharpe apparently her family have gone missing too just in the last couple hours. I mentally transported them here. Also my grandchildren Evelyn and Oscar Macguire and my other two children Matt and Eloise Page their grandfather is Apollo. My cousin Phoebe (Daughter of Apollo). Who's boyfriend is Kyle Braxton son of Goddess Tyche. Bianca Scott-Braxton who was the daughter of Hermes and the granddaughter of Athena. Joshua Barrett, and Denny Miller had come also with Maddy Osborne and surprisingly Casey Braxton. Kyle didn't turn up with them.

"Erica", I say hugging my sister as Denny cries in Casey's arms

"So where are we?" Evelyn asks

"A carrier called the Eternal Flame. Your families have gone missing. All sit down and I will explain your heritage. Maddy your mortal mother prayer to the gods for a child. Ananke Goddess of Inevitability, Compulsion, and Necessity. So you have your mortal mother, your foster mother and your immortal mother. You are what we call a demigod. Your my 1st cousin", I say

"So do I have powers?" Maddy asks

"Some from your immortal mother. It is up too you to figure that out. But I will help you", I say

"Why am Eloise and I here?" Matt asks with his sister next to him

"I am both your mother and Apollo is your grandfather", I say

"Why weren't we with you?! Are father was horrible!" Matt says

I wince, "When you were born the gods couldn't see their children. But I always kept an eye on you. I made sure you went to someone that would care. Leah and Zac do. And Eloise is in a good home. Now your with me I won't let you both go again. I love all my children. I am one of the goddesses that loves children the most. Here"

I swipe his scares and show him my memories of giving birth to him giving him up and the same to Eloise.

"Gods have important business. I more then others. But I love ALL my children", I say wiping a tear off his face, "I love you Matthew Andrew Page and I hereby claim you my son!"

Gold and silver swirls mix into Matt. Feeding him my blessing.

"Eloise May Page I hereby claim you as my daughter!" I say

"Thanks mum", Eloise says hugging me

"I won't let you be alone again. Nothing will harm either of you again", I say pulling Matt and Eloise into my arms

"What about us?" Oscar says

"Your mother Sarah was my daughter. Your father Ethan was the son of Nyx Goddess of Night. I will protect both of you Evelyn and Oscar. Your my Grandchildren. Nyx my sister will protect you as well", I say

I blast of darkness comes and Nyx appears.

"Nyx", I say

"Isabella", Nyx says

"Your Nyx the Goddess of Night and our Grandmother?" Evelyn says

"Yes my granddaughter. Now Oscar, Evelyn I haven't claimed a child of mine yet. But Evelyn I claim you as my granddaughter and give you some of my powers", Nyx says

A black and silver mist swirls into Evelyn.

"I claim Oscar as my Grandson and give him some of my powers", I say

"I must go. Isabella you look after them", Nyx says disappearing

"What powers do we get?" Oscar asks

"That will be discovered. But Evelyn we have some power of darkness and night. I have many different powers. It is a lottery which ones you get", I say

"What about me? And Darcy, and Harley?" Bianca Scott-Braxton asks

"And Rocco?" I ask

"He didn't make it", Bianca Scott-Braxton says

I knew he was here with me. I snap my fingers and Rocco appears in my hands as a one-year-old.

"Your son Rocco", I say handing him to Bianca Scott-Braxton

"How?" Bianca Scott-Braxton asks hugging her son

"I have my ways. Now Bianca you are the daughter of Hermes and the granddaughter of Athena", I say as their symbol appears above her head, "They have claimed you"

"Which will Rocco get?" Bianca Scott-Braxton asks

"I don't know but Heath is the Grandson of Ares through Danny Braxton", I say

"That explains a lot", Ricki says laughing

"So he has Ares, Hermes and Athena in him?" Bianca Scott-Braxton asks

"Yes. Casey your the Grandson of Thanatos God of Peaceful Death. He was able to return your soul here", I say, "Denny your mother prayer for a child. I answered. Your my daughter as much as she is"

"Do you claim me or what with this thing? How does it work anyway?" Denny asks

"It works by giving some essence into the mortal woman or man who wants a child. Denise Miller I claim you as my daughter", I say

"I want to get to know you", Denny says

"And you will. Josh your turn your the Grandson of Thanatos and the Grandson of Nemesis. You could have either power", I say

"Denny is my relative?" Josh asks

"Yes. Now Phoebe your the daughter of Apollo", I reveal

Apollo comes in.

"Phoebe Nicholson. I claim you as my TRUE Musical daughter. And honour you as such", Apollo says before leaving

"Well you have been honoured that is special. Kyle is the son of Tyche the Greek Goddess of Luck and Grandson of Ares", I say smiling

"That's a weird match. Where is Kyle?" Phoebe asks

"I don't know someone is taking them", I say

That's when a feel souls inside Phoebe, Ricki and Bianca.

"Phoebe, Ricki and Bianca your all pregnant", I say

"I knew", Ricki says

"Can I be a mother?" Phoebe asks

"We are sure you can", Ricki and Bianca Scott-Braxton says

"Ma'am we are getting a distress signal from your daughter", a solider says

"I am coming. Show my family to rooms please", I say

"Yes ma'am", the solider says

I go up to the Flight deck and pick up the phone.

"Bella", I say

"Mum it is me Wanda from a parallel world. I am with your daughter Melanie Stryder and her fiancée Jared Howe, your son Jamie Stryder and my fiancée Ian O'Shea. Someone has taken everyone else", Wanda says

"I will teleport you all here", I say, "Give me ten minutes"

"Ok please hurry", Wanda says

I hang up and got to the teleport room. I set the coordinates. I active the teleport. Soon they are all here.

"Melanie, Jamie and Wanda you all my children. Ian you the son of Eris the Goddess of Discord and you Jared Nike the Goddess of Victory", I say

"Is this world taken over?" Jared asks

"No. Your in a parallel world. The Gods can travel between Worlds", I say

"So Wanda really is my sister?" Melanie asks

"Yes. Your half-sister but a sister none the less. Now both you ladies are pregnant. I can feel it", I say smiling

"Your not mad?" Melanie asks

"No. I had children young too. I have a lot of children...Jane Foster, Sif why are you both here?" I ask

"My parents sent me to protect me. I am Pregnant with Thor's children. Sif also came because she is pregnant with Thor's child. She is like my sister even though she is also married to Thor. She says she will fight with you", Jane Foster says

Then Zia Rashid-Kane comes with her sister-in-law Sadie Kane-Stone. Great. They tell me what's happened and that they are pregnant.

"Ok. The Norse Gods and Egyptian Gods are involved. All of you get some rest. First Sif do you need a new sword?", I say

"No I have mine. Goodnight", Sif says as my people show them their rooms

I go back to the Operations room. I add the names they gave me to the list. Once I am done I know it was morning the light was shining through the windows. I press the speaker button and press 4 for the kitchen.

"Silver", Silver says

"Silver have breakfast ready for an hour", I order

"Will do ma'am. We need to re-stock more foods and our friend here apparently wants more rum", Silver informs me

"We will do that today. Thank you Silver and no rum for Jack tell him to get something to eat to get his mind off rum", I say cutting the connection

I did a few things to prepare for the day. The others needed equipment. Once I am done I go to my room and have a shower and change putting my head up and whispering the word to uncover my lightning bolt birth mark on my neck and palms and a another mark on them. The only marks I was Zeus's daughter and a Goddess myself.

I suddenly feel a life growing in my womb. This shocks me. I should have felt it the minute it happened. Well I will just have to catch the baby...oh babies up.

_"My darlings can you settle down for Mummy?" _I think to them

Immediately my stomach settles.

"Morph can you wake everyone up?" I ask the pink blob that had come into my room, "And show them to the dinning floor?"

"Do, Do, Do", Morph says leaving as Rose H stands at the door

"You remember Jenny Flint my sister and your cousin?" I ask  
"Good to see you Jenny. Take it the same things have happened to you?" Rose H asks

"Yes they have. Good to see you cousin", Jenny F says

"What can I do for you Rose?" I ask

"I think I am pregnant. I thought before they were taken. But now I am sure. I can sense that I am", Rose H says

"Did you ever tell Adrian?" I ask not revealing my pregnancy yet

"No. I was going to tell him the day he disappeared. I am still going to fight along side all of you. Pregnant or not", Rose H says

"I never expected anything more cousin. You know your own limitations. Now lets eat. I have to get Bo up", I say to Rose

I get 5-year-old Bo ready and when we walk out of his room Lyra was waiting with Pam and Timmy was waiting with Hayley Long. I go to Katrina's room and say we are going to breakfast if she and the kids wanted to follow us. Which she said she'll love too. That all the kids were starving. Timmy, Hayley, Lyra, Bo, Jenny F, Rose and I walk down stairs to the dinning floor. The dining floor was huge as I said it has to be. There was a big dining table and smaller tables around it for other people, the crew and warriors on the Eternal Flame. The food was on tables with preservatives charms on it. My friends and family start to come through the doors looking in awe at the room.

"Grab some food everyone. It has preservative charms on it, so it will always remain fresh. And all food will remain hot or cold depending on the food", I inform them

"Did you sleep well?" Seth asks sitting down

"I didn't go to sleep. I did some jobs. I will show you after you all eat", I say

Everyone sits down and talk. Tyler and Dani, Eric and Gwen looked close and it hadn't been 24 hours. I will have to welcome Tyler and Eric into the extended family. Skye, Hawkeye and his wife Margaret come in being lead by an officer

"How did everyone sleep? Oh and this is my sister Jenny Flint, brother Benjamin or Hawkeye who is a surgeon and his wife Margaret who is a nurse, and these are my granddaughters Grace and Lucy, Grandson Wilbur and daughters Marina and Elizabeth Swann-Turner and my grandchildren. My cousins Odette, Grand Duchess Anastasia, Adrian Monk, Delinda Deline-McCoy, Danny McCoy, Steve Smith, Eliza Thornberry, Sashandra 'Sasha' Princess of planet Lenayin, Rory Williams and this is Katrina she is not a cousin. And the rest are... I will explain the relation and all the other relations", I ask

Everyone said they slept good. But kept thinking about their loved ones that were taken. I tell them Elizabeth's family, Katrina's, Marina's, Wilbur's, Grace's and Lucy's relation to me and all my cousins and they all welcome them. Jenny Flint talks to the Doctors daughter Jenny, Rory and River and they hit it off. River hugged her father glad to see him alive again. At least that will not be a problem.

"Dragons, Dinosaurs kind of freak me out", Ron says

"They won't harm you", I say

"Dinotopia dinosaurs are peaceful", Romana says

"I am 20th generation Dinotopian", Marion says

"I speak their language and write in it", Scott says

"They might need to step up", I say looking at Marion her reluctantly nods

"What about me turning into one?" Hayley says turning into her pink dragon form

"That is just...", Ron says

"Normal for anyone who has seen it", Rose L says

"It is cool", Becky says, "Once I seen all Dave did with his power this is normal"

Once we are done I take them back up to the operations room.

"Now we have more missing. And we have five dragons on the team now. Their riders have been kidnapped all but Brom. They are now in their own space on the Eternal Flame. The blue one is Saphira II, the purple is Miasa, the green is Firnen and the red is Thorn. They are from a planet called Alagaësia. Hayley you make dragon six but you are a different species of dragon. So this is Erica 'Ricki' Sharpe my half-sister. Her friends and family have also gone missing. I have added the names of their missing to ours. Today it's our job to check that they really are gone", I say

Everyone introduces themselves to Ricki and the rest. Rochelle was pleased another of her Australian family where here besides Helena, Claire and Stevie.

"So Ricki you human or...", Dani asks

"I am demi-goddess and Muggle-born witch. I haven't even told my boyfriend and now he is missing", Ricki says

"We need equipment. Have you got a crew besides the Captain of this aircraft carrier?" Jake asks

"There is a crew of 355,000 on the carrier. Actually we have two Captains maybe four if my daughters agrees?" I ask Marina

"Sure as long as they show me how to use it. I did Sinbad's ship and that wasn't a problem", Marina says

"I will try too", Elizabeth says

"Ok. So four Captains my Step-Son Jim Hawkins and my daughters fathers friend and Torchwood member Captain Jack Harkness", I say, "Speak of the devil"

Jack H comes strolling in.

"Everyone pleasure to meet you all", Jack H says

"Before you say anything. When we search houses HE is the first through the door", I say

"Why?" Amy asks

"Because after a time vortex accident made him immortal he can't die. If he gets shot in the heart his body will heal and he will wake up. If you stun him he will wake up quickly. If you strangle him to death he will come back. Burn him to death he will come back. Vampire venom has no effect on him. If a werewolf or shape-shifter tried to maul him he would heal himself. Stake to the heart won't work either. If you use the killing curse on him he will come back. Even Daleks and Cybermen can't kill him. Trust me I have SEEN it", I say

"So nothing can kill you?" Rose H asks

"Not that I know off. That is why I am always the one to go in somewhere first", Jack H says

"You know you want to do it anyway", I say drily

"Too true", Jack H says smirking and then eyes locking with Donna and I feel the bond open up between them

"Jack have you met Donna Noble? She is your magically imprinted soul mate", I say

"I met her once briefly. Well Donna Noble I am looking forward to getting to know you VERY well", Jack H says

"You have to impress me first. I am the daughter of Isabella. Granddaughter of Zeus with Time Lord genes", Donna says

"I will win you over", Jack H says

"Jack you will be helping my daughters Marina and Elizabeth learn to fly the Eternal Flame. After this start teaching them", I say

"Yes Ma'am", Jack H says

"We do have the equipment", I say, "Here are all your new cell phones they are all encrypted with a combination of LEP technology, Torchwood technology, FBI technology, CIA technology, Magic technology, History Keepers technology, Guardian of Time technology, Future technology, Mistress of the Labyrinth powers, and Time Lord technology. With all those combined it is impossible to break into the phone in other words hack it or trace it. You have wireless internet too. Unlimited credit. Indestructible. Waterproof. Fireproof. Bulletproof. And will work anywhere in the universe and the parallel worlds. And any point in time. You could be in the year 200BC and it will still can ring anywhere. It also has a minor healing spell on it thanks to the dragons of Alagaësia and thanks to me being Zeus's daughter all phones will shock a person that is not keyed into it. It will be like a lightning strike to the enemy person. I say never go anywhere without it"

I give them each a phone they were still shocked by the technology behind it.

"Next is a ring. This has a shield charm on it. It will wrap itself around you to block attacks if it feels one coming. The shield blocks incoming attacks but not your attacks to the enemy. The shield will never give out. It will also stop the killing curse. It also blocks thoughts and any other special ability. It too gives of a powerful lightning shock if you are an enemy. I also have smaller rings for the kids better to be safe then sorry", I say giving each a ring each with their name engraved in gold

Each take the ring surprised that is had their name sparkling on it and seeing a code

"What is the code for?" Luna asks

"So nobody can hack it. Now here is your watch. It is a teleport and will transport you to this carrier when you are not on it. It has lock picks coming out of it. Laser to cut through metal or rope. And it will automatically tell you the time, date and place of the world we are in. It is indestructible. Waterproof, fireproof and that also can't be hacked into. The encryption is very tight like all the other equipment and it can't be taken off without a code", I say handing out the watches

Everyone puts one on the band snaps in place and could not be undo unless with a code.

"And this is an IED. Intelligent Electronic Device. It will disable any electronic thing. That includes Cybermen and Daleks. It has all the technology of every planet in it. Nothing stands a chance once this is placed on it or in the vicinity of it. Expect this carrier which is immune to it. This carrier is shielded against IEDs and I am the only one that can take that down. So enemies will be in bad luck. The IED will take out anything electronic in a 35 mile radius. Except commercial planes. These IEDs are able to detect what to take out and what not too. They can't be detected. Here everyone take a couple each there are more in the weapons room", I say handing them out, "Now Riva here is your sword"

I hand Riva a long sword about as long as his old sword. It had the Rivan banner on it with a crown. Showing he was royalty.

"It is indestructible. And all swords are made out of Celestial Bronze and other mentals", I say

Riva inspects the sword and nods his approval

"Ron this is a device that will channel your Monkey powers", I say handing him the device

"I now feel like I can access my power any time", Ron says

"That is how it should be. Rose L, Hayley here are special equipment", I say handing them what they needed

"Thank you", Hayley says

"Susan this is your equipment. It will turn invisible with you", I say handing her special equipment

"Thanks. We haven't been able to get this type of equipment", Susan says

"Tamara here is a special dagger for you", I say handing her the handcrafted dagger, "It is from your ancestors"

"Thank you cousin", Tamara says

"Brom this is your sword", I says

I hand Brom a sword that was a replica of his old one. But it had the mark of a Dragon Rider and Zeus's Son on it with a blue and gold hilt.

"It is also indestructible", I say Brom nods his approval

"You are going to weigh us down", Rochelle comments

"Not with this", I say pulling out a belt, "Makes everything on your body lighter. It basically has a everlasting long life feather light charm on it and it goes around you effecting everything you have on you. It has a place for your swords or daggers or knives or wands or guns or stakes. Also a pocket with an undetectable extension charm on it. It also has a glamour on it. It makes you look human and it hides the weapons. So everyone want one?"

Everyone quickly takes one and clips it on.

"I feel ready for battle!" Tony says

"Me too!" Castle says

"Don't get cocky son. You don't know how to use half that equipment like a sword", Jackson says to his son

"I will help them", Cedric offers

"I will too", Jenny F says

"I still feel ready for battle!", Tony says

I laugh, "You may be good with guns but you need to learn other weapons. Something tells me we are all going to need the training. And something tells me we won't find our loved ones for a time. But we WILL find them. Any questions you want answered ask now"

"First of is this going to expand with my growing weight?" Rose H asks

"Yes. That charm is built into it too", I say

"Your PREGNANT!" Dani cries to her sister

"Yeh I am. Don't go spreading it. I am going to use a little trick to hide the fact. No point in our enemies knowing I am pregnant", Rose H says

"So am I", Ricki says

"And I", Ever says blushing

"And I", Ella 'Cinderella' says

"And I", Lena says blushing with her family looking at her

"And me", Temperance says

"And me", Margret says

"And me. That's why I wanted to find Dad", Mavis says

"I am pregnant too", Meredith says

"I am too", Amara says

"I am too", Maggie says

"I am. Don't know how it is possible with the type of vampire Mick is. But I am", Beth says

"I am. Ty didn't know", Amy says

"And so am I", Luna says

"I am", Marina says

"I am", Katrina says

"I am", Odette says

"I am too", Anastasia says

"I am", Sasha says

"I am", Rose L says

"I am", Neytiri says

"I am", Becky says

"I am", Susan says

"I am", Romana says

"I am", Marion says

"I am too", Tamara says

"I am too. It is possible to get pregnant in Heaven", Arra says

"I am pregnant too. Using special gadgets to not look like it", River says

"I told you all yesterday I am", Camryn says

Everyone congratulates them and the others. But I decide to keep my secret a little longer. There is a multiple pregnancy I known that but something seems off a good off though.

"More questions?" I ask

"Exactly how big is this air carrier?" Jake Djones asks

"It is massive by everyone standards. As Luna said yesterday it is space within space inside. It is big enough to have 15 planes on it small but still planes, 120 fighter jets, 120 helicopters, my sons Time Machine is on deck, thunderbird 2 is on the deck, thunderbird one and three are locked and upright with space within space so they can be launched if needed. We have escape pods and we have 15 space ships and can fit 7 dragons on top. Cars are in the hold and their is about 200 of them", I say

"Weapon system?" Richard asks excitedly

"We have missiles systems, torpedos, spell cannons, torrents on the deck, and machine guns on the deck", I say

"How many engines?" Tempe asks

"60. We can run on 6 if necessary. But there are 60 engines and a big backup engine system and a back up for the backup", I say

"Have we got computers and hacking systems?" Tina Vaughn asks

"I need a hacking system Mum", Skye says

"I need computer systems. That I can modify", Penelope says

"Yes we have. We can hack into anywhere with the technology we have. The computer systems are encrypted so they can't be traced either. Now today we stock up on food and medical equipment for the kitchen and the medical bay. The medical bay can hold up to 400,000 people", I say

"Do you have Muggle or Magical healing?" Luna asks

"Both. We have potions and Meredith my sister is a surgeon so is Hawkeye, Margaret is a nurse. We have another 100 doctors and healers. Grace has some of the healing art. Oskan knows the way of healing too", I reply

"You two won't be fighting?" Geran asks Hawkeye and Margaret

"No we won't we heal the injured not cause it. We recognise this is a situation that people will be hurt. More medical staff you have the better", Hawkeye says

"Will we be fighting?" Will asks

"I guess. You and Tom will need training. Will you can also use your powers of the light", I say

"What can I do?" Bo asks

"You can kelp Katrina and the others with the other children. There are some your age", I say

"What can I do Mum?" Timmy asks

"Your only 11. So you can help with making sure everyone has what they need. No training and fighting till your 13", I say

"I want to fight. If that vile woman who nearly separated me from Pam is one of the ones behind this I want to fight her", Lyra says firmly

"Fine you will train. I am only doing this because I don't leave my children defenceless. And that your 13 that is the starting year you should train. That includes you Wilbur my Grandson", I say

"Cool!", Wilbur says

"Now some of you need to step up. So Sasha you are now Queen Sashandra 'Sasha' Queen of planet Lenayin, Anastasia you are now Empress of Russia, Odette you are now Queen. The rest of you know what you move up too. Amy, Claire, Stevie we have horses, Pegasus's and eversteeds in the hold if we go to an era or planet that need them", I say

"How many?" Amy asks

"500", I reply

"Do they have enough room?" Claire asks

"Food? And can we get our horses from Drovers Run?" Stevie asks

"Are they just in holding pens?" Amy asks

"Now they are in the first hold which is turned into a grassland. All levels have space within space. So they can get plenty of excise inside the hold. Yes Stevie you can go and get your horses from Drover's Run", I say

"I can look after them. I may be the daughter of Zeus but I am also the daughter of Marion Fleming and she was great at horses something she passed to me", Amy replies

"I am the daughter of Jack McLeod and you. I will help Amy and we can train them for battle", Claire says

"I am with Claire my sister I can help. I do run Drover's Run", Stevie says

"Do we have somewhere for children? I saw some running around. And for the children we are carrying?" Ever asks

"Yes we do. Have the play area on deck 7. It is safer to have the kids with us then for them too to get taken. Katrina and Helena my cousin will be running it. Oh Amy I got your step-niece Holly Marion Trewin last night she is in the playroom now with the other kids", I say

"Is she alright?" Amy asks

"Just a little scared. She is not hurt", I say

"Thank the gods and goddesses", Amy says

"Now you will be getting a list of codes and their colours and phone lines. Like the Kitchen is line 4, the Flight Deck is 1, Play area is 3, hospital is 5, Gym is 6, Engine Room 14 and the operations room we are in now is 2. There are more here is the list"

"How many decks?" Jason asks

"40. Actually 42. There is two decks above this one. The ground one and ground zero and the one above is Above 1. We are on lower 1 at the moment", I say

"Is there anything else we should know?" Layla asks  
"I will show you the mapping system", I say typing on the flat keyboard on the table and a hologram of the earth appears

"Just the earth?" Dani asks

"And just this country?" Fred asks

"And just that time?" Cerdic asks

"And parallel worlds?" Lyra asks

"And Dimension?", Alex says

"And just the planets Earth people know?" River asks

I grin and hit a couple more keys the hologram fills the huge operations room. It had all planets on it.

"All the planets in the universe. The map will update its self to where we are in time and space. I can also pin point a certain location. Like how about Tracy Island", I say tapping a few keys

"Tracy Island is not traceable Great Aunt Bella", Alan says

"To the Eternal Flame it is", I say pushing the last key

Tracy Island appears on the hologram before I put it back to the Universe Map.

Everyone looks in wonder. The hologram stretched from wall to wall and from the ceiling to the bottom.

"I can expand this room at any time so it could be a bit bigger", I say

"How many planets?" Tony asks

"3,687", I say shutting down the map

"That is a lot of ground to cover", Mavis says

"It is. But we will be able to narrow it down I am sure. We will start at Forks more precisely La Push"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**

**Rose Hathaway-Ivashkov will be known as Rose H**

**Rose Long will be known as Rose L**

**Jack Sparrow will be known as Jack S**

**Jack Harkness will be known as Jack H**

**Jenny Flint will be known as Jenny F or Flint **

**Jenny (Doctor's daughter), Will just be plain Jenny**

**Susan Storm-Reeds will be known as Susan R**

**Susan Stewart will be known as Susan S**

**Eragon's Saphira will be Saphira II**

**Brom's Saphira will be Saphira I**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

**Bella's POV **

"It is. But we will be able to narrow it down I am sure. We will start at Forks more precisely La Push", I say just as there is a bang I turn my weapon to the side of the room where it came from to see Xanetia holding up a badly injured Sparhawk and Talen and a bunch of children

My Son. My daughter.

"What happened?" I ask

"He was trying to protect those he loved he was badly injured. Your son needs you Isabella Zeus's daughter ultimate daughter", Xanetia says

"Lucy your cordial! And for goodness sake everyone drop your weapons she is a friend and this is my son Sparhawk and daughter Xanetia", I say going over to assess his injuries

Lucy passes me the cordial and I put one drop on Sparhawk's tongue and he coughs. His leg was still badly damaged but he would live.

"Sparhawk it is me your mother. What happened?" I ask

"Annias, Arissa, Adus, Krager, Harparin, Lycheasa and the others I have faced took Ehlana, Danae is Aphrael one of the Younger Gods of Styricum, Tynian, Kalten, Ulath, Bevier, Berit, Mirtai, Kring, Khalad, Sephrenia, Vanion, Stragen, Alean, Melidere, Emperor Sarabian. All of them", Sparhawk says, "I tried to stop them"

"Who else?" I ask

"Annias, Martel, Zalasta, Azash, Elron, Cyrgon, and Scarpa. I couldn't rescue them before they disappeared. Not powerful enough and too badly hurt", Sparhawk says

"Do you want me to unlock your power my son? Bhelliom left some of its power with you and I know I did. It is inherited powers", I say

"Do it. I must save them", Sparhawk says

I put my hands on his head and push the blockers out of his mind. Sparhawk groans.

"Head rush", Sparhawk says

"You will get used to your power. Who are the children's parents?" I ask

"Kalten and Alean, Stragen and Melidere, Mirtai and Kring and Emperor Sarabian's children from his wives", Sparhawk replies

"My God sent me feeling Aphrael was in trouble mother", Xanetia says

"Are you staying to help?" I ask

"Yes. They are my friends and Sephrenia of Ylara is my sister. I will help you get her back and the others. I give you my oath daughter of Zeus and mother", Xanetia says

"Very well. Oskan, Meredith, Hawkeye see to Sparhawk", I say

"No staying", Sparhawk says

"Fine but they work on you here. You stay in this control room with them", I order, "You will NOT disobey me my son"

"What are you going to do?" Sparhawk asks as people move to start healing him as best they can

"I need to go a few places. Lucky I am Zeus's daughter and a goddess myself and know all the language's including Styric. But I don't know much of Delphae. Xanetia will you place protection over this aircraft carrier?" I ask

"I will daughter of Zeus and mother", Xanetia says then looks at Fred and I see the soul bond attach them

"Xanetia this is Fred Weasley your soul mate. Don't worry he will accept you for her you are my daughter. Times are changing and secrets must come out", I say

"What secrets?" Eric asks from next to Gwen

"The fact I have been re-born over and over again is one. Others will come out in time", I say

"Time?" Tyler asks

"Yes", I say just as a voice from the Elene God comes to me, _"Niece/Sister I give you the twins of Sephrenia of Ylara and Vanion. Names are Aaliyah and Julius. I give them life as my blessing for them. Know that I also stand with you when the time comes"_

The voice of my Uncle/Brother is gone and two babies are in my arms one boy one girl.

"Where did they come from?" Tony asks

"My Uncle/Brother who is a god dropped them off. The girl is Aaliyah and the boy is Julius. The first two children to be born by Elene's and Styric's", I say, "Xanetia have you put up your spells?"

"Yes I have. I weaved them into what was there", Xanetia replies

"Where is this planet?" River asks

"Grace take the twins. I will show you the planet", I say handing over the babies

I press keys.

"This is Elenia which the kidnapped Queen Ehlana rules with my son Prince Consort, Queen's Champion Sparhawk. The other kingdoms in that area are Arcium, Cammoria, Lamorkand, Rendor, Thalesia, Zemoch, Pelosia and Deira they all form the Eosia Continent. Each kingdom has a King. And Church Knights. Then there is the Tamuli Empire. This is ruled by one Emperor. That Sparhawk said was kidnapped. Has anyone added those names my son said to the list?" I explain and ask

"I did. I set up a computer system. It tells us who was taken, where, what year, planet, species, dead or alive, and age", Skye says

"Good work. That will come in handy. Oskan, Meredith, Hawkeye how is Sparhawk?" I ask

"The muscles in his leg are very weak they have been cut through. I have stitched up his face", Meredith says

"I have set his broken arm", Hawkeye says

"Will I be able to fight? Ride a horse?" Sparhawk asks

"Yes but you will need help getting into the saddle. Your leg is very weak. Worse than my sons was", Oskan says

"Maybe with some exercises that will improve. We will just have to wait", Meredith says

"Sparhawk have you tried sending a message to your daughter?" I ask

"Yes. No reply and she ALWAYS hears when you say things to her. It has me very worried", Sparhawk says

"I tried too she is not answering", Talen says

"How far along are you in your Pandion Knight training?" I ask Talen

"Far enough to know how to use a sword", Talen says

"You WILL train while you are here. You are destined to be Prince Consort and Queen's Champion. So I and some of the others will be giving you personally instruction. You need to be good to protect the future Queen of Eosia", I say

"Do I…", Talen starts

"I wouldn't finish that sentence. Everyone will be training to be better than before. You are lucky you are favoured by the Goddess Aphrael. She is my distant cousin", I say

"Cousin?" Talen asks

"I am Zeus's daughter and I AM a goddess. All Gods and Goddesses are related. From every planet and time. So we are dealing with the gods too. That has me worried. If we are dealing with gods. I am pretty sure Hades is involved somehow. Because Sparhawk said Azash the Elder God of Styricum and Cyrgon god of the Cyrgai. Hades has always wanted revenge on Olympus. Even he _might _have a child. Us demi-gods will have to let our senses out to see if we can spot a demi-god we don't know", I say to my brothers, sisters and cousins

"I will look out for anyone to do with Hades. I hate my father so getting back at him will be good", Bianca A says

"Your father is Hades?" Fred asks

"Yes. But I am not like him", Bianca A says

"But Hades saved Olympus. So it is up and down weather he is involved or not", I say

"Do you think my half brother is alright?" Rose H asks

"I would say they want them in fair condition. Now we must search for clues. Jack H", I say pressing the flight deck

"Yes Ma'am", he says

"Take us to La Push. We will start with the earth places first", I say

"We will be there in twenty minutes Ma'am. Should I tell Angela to prepare the teleport?" Jack H asks

"Yes. Thank you", I say cutting off the call

I turn and look at everyone.

"Who is coming down with me to La Push? I might need to talk to the spirits of the Quileute. So this is not for someone who doesn't want to wait while I speak in old Quileute. Some people with patience", I say

"I am going for sure", Seth says

"I will come", Layla says standing by Seth

"I am in", Rose says

"So am I", Artemis says

"I will come", River says

"I will come", Tyler says  
"I will come", Jackson says

"I will come you need another male", Tony says

We women roll our eyes. This is going to be interesting…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

**Bella's Children (Books, Cartoons, and Movie)**

Noah Orr (The Troy Games)

Lyra (Golden Compass)

Mary Pevensie (Narnia)

Mortimer Folchart (Inkheart)

Sparhawk (David Eddings)

Jenny (Doctor Who)

Donna Noble (Doctor Who)

Xanetia (David Eddings)

Marina (Sinbad)

Skye (S.H.I.E.L.D)

Stella (The Thief Lord: Made up name for Bo and Prospers Mother)

Mary Stanton (The Seeker)

Elizabeth Swann-Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Cornelius Robinson (Meet the Robinsons)

Claire McLeod (McLeod's Daughters)

Stephanie 'Stevie' Hall (McLeod's Daughters)

Timmy Turner (Fairy OddParents)

Dave Stutler (The Sorcerer's Apprentice)

Frank Scott (Dinotopia)

Ethan Wate (Beautiful Creatures)

8 others (3 Twilight: Made up and 5 from a book series called the 5 Kingdoms)

Will soon be a total of: 56


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We teleport to behind the Black house. Charleston had decided to join us.

"Weapons out we clear the Black house first", I say, "Artemis, Rose H, Tony, Jackson, Charleston take the back. Seth, Layla, Tyler, River and I will take the front"

Seth, Layla, Tyler, River and I walk around front and I try the door it was unlocked.

"Billy? Jacob? Rachael?" I ask as we move through the house checking it

"Clear", Tony says

"Clear", River says

"No signs of bombs we are good", Artemis says

"There is no sign of a struggle", Rose H says

"They probably threatened Billy he is in a wheelchair", I say

"They wouldn't want to endanger him", Seth agrees

"Seth, Tyler can you smell anything out of the ordinary?" I ask

"No. Just the pack scent", Seth replies

"I will pack their stuff. Just in case something happens to the house", I say waving my wand and shrinking everything that looked important to my pocket, "We will go to Sam's house next. Artemis lock the back door tight and put wards on it to tell us if anyone tries to break in. I'll do the front"

I set some spells on the door and then Seth and I lead the way to Sam's house. Sam's house was much the same. But something was off.

"Does Sam have a basement?" I ask Seth

"I don't know", Seth replies

I let my senses out and feel two presences coming from below.

"Two people are below. Careful follow me", I say with my gun and wand drawn

The door was a wooden locked door. I could have blown it to pieces but my senses told me that whoever behind it was safe.

"Unlock the door it is me Isabella Swan", I say

"How do we know?" I recognise Emily's voice

"Your imprint is Sam. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Brody, Collin are all werewolves", I say, "Prove to me your Emily Young?"

"I called you Vampire Girl and you said Wolf Girl", Emily says opening the door with Claire in her arms

I scan them and find them alright and are telling the truth.

"Let's go upstairs", I say

"Are you ok Emily? Sorry I didn't see you when I was looking for the pack", Seth says

"Just a little shaken. Sam said something was wrong and to hide in the basement", Emily says

That's when a phone rings.

"That's me. It's the people. I will take this outside", Artemis says going to take the call

"Did you hear anything?" Tony asks

"No. All I heard was growling", Emily says

"Growing?" Tony asks

"They are werewolves, well one type, as shape-shifters", I explain to Tony as Emily puts Claire down and rushes to the toilet

I follow and help her. I know these signs. Since I have been through them myself many times and I will again with this pregnancy.

"How far along are you?" I ask

"I don't know. I haven't told Sam yet. He has been so busy. I wish I did. What if I don't see him again?" Emily asks

"We will find them", I say firmly leading her back to the couch

"How are you going to find them?" Emily asks

"I am a Demi-Goddess/Witch/Full Goddess. I can do things others can't. I am the daughter of Zeus and Lily Evans in this incantation not Renee and Charlie Swan they are my adopted parents", I say

"Who are the rest of you?" Emily asks

"Tony DiNozzo", Tony says

"River Song", River says

"Layla Thorn", Layla says

"Charleston Tucker", Charleston says

"Jackson Hunt", Jackson says  
"Tyler Crowley I am Joshua's son and a wolf myself", Tyler says

"Rosemarie Ivashkov", Rose H says

Artemis choice that moment to walk back in his face had some shock to it.

"What is it Arty?" I ask my brother

"That was Grub Kelp. Apparently Holly gave him my number in case of emergencies. That is surprising in itself she never told me she gave out the number. Grub confirmed who we thought was missing. Foaly's kids are not among the missing they are in danger. And somehow Julius Root has just appeared alive. I told them to head to Tara to a spot only Holly and I know about. We are going to have to pick them up", Artemis says

"We will do that after we finish here. I am going to talk to the Gods and Goddesses of the Quileute. You can all watch if you want", I say

I light a fire and chant is old Quileute. Four figures appear in the fire.

"Dokibatt, Abeytzi, K'wa'iti, Sokanon", I say in Quileute, "Your spirit warriors have been kidnapped"

"Eileithyia daughter of Zeus and fellow Goddess do you know by who?" Abeytzi asks

"Not yet. But enemies of mine probably. I am preparing you if this turns into a fight", I say

"Thanks for the forewarning Eileithyia. We will talk to the other gods and goddesses", Sokanon says

"I will keep you informed", I say

"We appreciate it. Give the Old Alpha Spirit Warrior imprint our blessing. And the new Alpha our blessing. We also bless you. We will watch over them", K'wa'iti says as they fade and the fire was a fire again

"That was awesome", Seth says

"Thanks", I say

"What did they say?" Emily says

"They are angry their spirit warriors are kidnapped and give you Emily there blessing and promised to protect you", I say

"What now?" Tony asks

"Tyler and Seth are going to do a patrol around the Reservation then we are going to pick up Artemis people. On second thought I will join you Seth and Tyler. One of my abilities is to shape-shift. Artemis, Jackson, Charleston check some of the houses on this list", I say, "Rose, River, Layla, Tony protect them while we are gone"

"Will do", Rose H says

"We will", Jackson says

"Of course", River says

I transform into a golden wolf. Tyler and Seth look at me in amazement before they transform.

"_Seth, Tyler lets run and check", I say starting to run, "I will run the border. You two check the Rez"_

I hear their thoughts. They were bonding. Just like I wanted them to do. I suddenly smell vampires red eyes I see. One comes out with gold eyes and blonde hair. 3 come out with blonde hair and one with black in a surrender position all four had red-eyes.

"I am Peter Whitlock and this is Charlotte Whitlock. We are Jasper's brothers. And I am your brother. Bella. That is how I found you", Peter says

I transform back into human form.

"I can sense demi-god within you. It is hard because you are a vampire but I can now. Did you get a feeling of danger?" I ask, "Is that why you are here?"

"Some vampires came to take us. We escaped. And I had the feeling to get here before you left", Peter says

"Which vampires?" I ask

"Maria, Lucy, Nettie, Victoria, Laurent, James and some of the Volturi guard", Peter replies

I swear in several different languages.

"They are raising the dead", I say angrily, "It is forbidden to do so unless by a god and that doesn't include Hades and anyway the ultimate decision is the four generation council, Chaos of the first, Uranus King of the second, Cronus King of the third and Zeus King of the gods or goddesses fourth generation"

"Well they have", Peter says

"And who are you both?" I ask the other blonde vampires

"I am Kate Denali", Kate says, "I just watched my family get kidnapped I want to fight with you. I was out hunting and had come back just in time to see it"

"Athenodora. I was mated to Caius more like he imprisoned me. I escaped and here I am. I am willing to help. I want to fight if your going too", Athenodora says

"I am Sulpicia. I was mated to Aro. Imprisoned. I escaped with Dora. I am also willing to help fight", Sulpicia says

"Very well. I can tell your all telling the truth", I say

"What do we do now?" Charlotte asks

"You can come with me. We need vampires in our group. We need the help and you need protection. Sounds like a deal", I say, "Follow me back to the others I bought here"

I change into wolf and they follow running. Seth had phased out. According to Tyler, Kim Jared's imprint was alive out in the woods he was bringing her back to the others. I tell him to get back and change to human.

"This way", I say to the vampires

"You found vampires really Bells?" Artemis asks

"They had been attacked too", I say, "They will tell the story once we are back on the Eternal Flame. Who are these three boys? And two girls?"

"I am Ryan Cameron", one says

"Dylan Cameron", another says

"Luke Lahote", another says

"Louisa Lahote", Louisa says

"I am Ellie Lahote", Ellie says

"Cate Silverton. My sister Kim is missing", Cate says

"You haven't phased?" I ask

"No", the three shake their heads

"How come you didn't end up with the taken?" I ask

"We were out at school. When we got home our parents were all gone and so were are siblings", Luke says

"Bella, Kim is unconscious", Seth says coming out of the woods with Kim in his arms looking battered

"Kim", Cate says hurrying to her sister

"She will be fine", I say

Tyler had just come out too with a surprise with Embry leaning on him.

"He got away?" I ask shocked

"Yes. We better get them all looked at", Tyler says

Embry looks up at Kate and I see Embry imprint. Well that was unexpected.

"What happened?" Kate asks

"I will explain later. Right now they need medical attention and a good meal", I say summoning the Eternal Flame, "Everyone be ready to teleport"

I go over to Emily and smile and take her hand as she holds Claire. Making sure she is calm. As the gold light surrounds us and we are transported to the teleport room.

"What the hell happened here?" Eric asks

"Many things happened", River says

"Tell Jack or Jim to take us to Ireland. Tell the healers we are on our way", I say making stretchers

I have Emily get in one, Rose takes Claire in her arms and Embry and Kim are in two more. I quickly take them to the medical bay. Meredith did Claire, Oskan did Emily, Kim was done by Luna who healed her wounds the best she could. Hawkeye did Embry who had already was healing.

"Where am I?" Kim asks

"On the Eternal Flame. Remember me Kim?" I ask gently

"Bella?" Kim asks

"Yes. Don't worry you are safe here", I say

"Where is Cate?" Kim asks

"I am right here big sis", Cate says

"Where is Jared?" Kim asks

"Kidnapped", I say simply

"They tied to do that to me. A boy led me out I think his name was Mike Newton. After that it is a blur accept I remember those two you told us about Bella. Jessica and Lauren being there", Kim says

"More to enemies to add to the growing list", I say I didn't expect Mike Newton of all people to be dark

"They can leave now. They just need to eat", Oskan says

"Thanks. We are having a meeting. Everyone in the operations room", I say

Kim and Emily stay close to me. As they see the strangers on board. That would need explaining. I open the doors of the operation room everyone was waiting.

"We see you found some people", River says

"Yes. Introductions this is Kate Denali, Emily Young, Claire Young, Peter Whitlock my half brother, Charlotte Whitlock, Athenodora, Sulpicia, Embry Call and Kim and Cate Silverton, Louisa Lahote, Ellie Lahote, Luke Lahote, Dylan Cameron and Ryan Cameron", I say

My Uncle Jackson Hunt's eyes land on Athenodora and I see the bond joining them together. Well this is great. and Silver's eyes land on Sulpicia I also see the bond joining them. Cate's eyes land on Will's and I see the bond joining them at the same time a bond joins Tom to Louisa and Timmy my son's lock with Ellie's and they magically bond.

"Ok I need to explain a lot to them. But first Embry you don't know who your father is do you?" I ask

"No. The pack thought it might be Joshua Uley", Embry says

"They are wrong. You mother is the one with the wolf gene. Your father is my father. Zeus king of the gods. You are half/god half/shape-shifter", I say

"I am Zeus's SON! Why didn't you tell me?" Embry says

"Yes. I have known. But until know you didn't need to know. Now do you know what happened with you and Kate?" I ask

"I think I do", Embry says

"Or you Will and Cate, Timmy and Ellie and you Tom and Louisa?" I ask

"I think so", Will says

"I think so", Tom says

"I think so", Timmy says

"Well let me explain it. You all imprinted. Kate imprinted is when a wolf finds their soul mate. I am lucky enough to have the gift to see such bonds form when people met the one their destined to be with. Kate do you feel the mating bond?" I ask

"Yes. I am really his?" Kate asks

"Really. He will belong to no other then you", I say, "Now Uncle Jackson you and Athenodora are mates and so are you John Silver and Sulpicia. My Grandson Tom you and Louisa our magically imprint couple. So are you Will and Cate. And Timmy and Ellie. I saw it form. I sure by now you can feel it"

"I do", Jackson says

"I do", Silver says

"I do. But I have been hurt by Caius I really don't know much about this mating stuff", Athenodora says

"Same here", Sulpicia says

"Don't worry the ones that ARE mated on this aircraft carrier will help you. Now I need to explain everything then you all can have a break till we get to Artemis's place in Ireland", I say and explain everything to the new ones

They were shocked other mythical creatures existed and other worlds but I showed them the map and they started to accept it.

"Now Kim, Cate, Ellie, Emily you are all human you will always stay on the Eternal Flame. I am sure you can look after the kids with Katrina or be trained to help locate people by computers. How does that sound?" I ask

"Sounds good", Emily says

"I agree. I love kids", Kim agrees

"Perfect", I say

"What about us?" Luke says looking at himself, Dylan and Ryan

"Tyler, Seth try and get their wolf out in a safe room. You know the rooms to use. Now everyone you have time off. Get to know each other. I on the other hand will be busy training with Talen", I say

"Do you ever sleep?" Talen mutters getting up

"He does have a point Gran", Gwen says

"I agree with my niece Mother", Elizabeth says

"I don't really sleep. Come along", I say to Talen

Sometime training him with a sword will do him some good…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please please review**

**Known Villains so far:**

Hades (God)

Jessica Stanley

Lauren Mallory

Mike Newton

The Volturi

Victoria

James

Laurent

Maria

Lucy

Nettie

Annias

Arissa

Adus

Krager

Harparin

Lycheasa

Martel

Zalasta

Azash (God)

Elron

Cyrgon (God)

Scarpa


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Again", I say to Talen as he works on his swordsman ship

He was good but not great or excellent. That's what he needed to be.

"Come on we have been doing this for hours", Talen whines

"Sometimes you will need to fight for hours", I say unfazed by his whining

We have been doing this for hours. With one break so far teleporting my son Thomas Uley here. He had been up north when all this was happening. He lives there with his Dad, Joshua Uley and two sisters. They were triplets. The girls names were Taylor and Amandae. He rang and told me Joshua had been taken with another quick talk with the Quileute Gods and Goddesses I bought them here. I briefly explained while I tutor Talen what is going on and had someone take all three of them to Seth and Tyler to see if they all could phase.

Seth, Tyler and a recovered Embry managed to get Dylan, Ryan, Luke, Louisa, Ellie, Thomas, Taylor and Amandae to phase. I took a break and went to see the new wolves with my daughter Lyra. And Luke imprinted on Lyra and she him. I didn't register at the time Dylan and Amandae's imprinted look.

"Phase back Luke", I say seeing them staring at each other

"Don't kill him Bella", Seth says

"We'll see", I say as Luke phases back behind a privacy curtain and that reminds me I haven't fixed it for the wolves to phase without tearing their clothing, "Before I talk to Luke and Lyra. I need to talk to all you wolves. I can make it so you don't tear your clothing while phased. Everything on your body will just go into non-existence until you change back. So all of you won't be showing your privates again anytime soon"

"Do it please", Tyler says

Everyone nods

I wave a spell around them. And made it permeate.

"Done", I say

"Is it permeate?" Ryan asks

"Yes. Before again I talk to Lyra and Luke. I need to know who will be the Alpha and the Beta of this new pack", I say

"Seth", the all say

Seth looked shocked suddenly the Quileute Gods and Goddesses where there.

"Seth Harry Clearwater do you take responsibility for this second pack? Be its Alpha its guide?"

They were speaking English so Seth would understand.

"I am young", Seth states

"Yes you are. But your destined to do great things. Being Alpha of this pack must be one of them. Do you accept the right that has been handed too you by the gods and goddesses of your people?"

Seth straightens, "Yes I do. I will be Alpha of this second pack with Embry as my Beta and Tyler as my third"

"So me it!" the Quileute gods says as they leave

"Wow this is what Sam must of felt", Seth says

"He still does. It is the power of being the Alpha", I say, "Now Dylan and Amandae you have both imprinted on each other. Your soul mates. Since you both are 17 you can have a relationship. I give my permission. Now Lyra, Luke we need to talk. Everyone leave for the moment"

Once the others where gone I turn to the couple. Lyra knew what she did she magically imprinted. And Luke Imprinted. I know they are tied spiritually.

"Since you both are 13. I will allow you to date. You may kiss. But only when you BOTH are ready not before. No sex before you are married. I mean it if I find out you have broken this term. I will put tighter terms on this relationship. Like someone always being in the room your in together. No kisses or hugs. I think you get the picture", I say

They agreed to my terms. But I knew they would marry it was a given with a magical imprinted pair.

"Now when I have time we will come up with a betrothed agreement between the both of you. I will have a lawyer on the Eternal Flame help you Luke. But it is fairly basic. It is basically just saying you will be engaged after or on Lyra's 16th birthday in 3 years. Now Luke if you do anything to harm my daughter I WILL hurt you. Now lets get the others back in shall we?"

* * *

I am with Talen again doing another hour or maybe two of workout and his whining is pushing my patience. He NEEDS to learn. What part of that does he not get?

"Bella. Us pregnant women are going to get scans done. You want to come?" Rose H asks from the doorway

"Talen practice with the magical dummies", I say magically putting my sword away

"Come on", Talen whines again

"Do it Talen. My patience with you is wearing thin", I snap

"Fine", Talen says as I set the dummy

"Just remember you doing this for Danae and she is the goddess Aphrael. Remember the love you have for her and the love she has for you", I say softening my tone

"Your right. I will work harder", Talen says facing the dummy

I walk out with Rose H. And too my room first.

"So everyone is getting an ultrasound?" I ask cleaning up so I can go with her

They will soon find out I'm pregnant.

"Yes. They all want you there so hurry up!" Rose H says

I laugh and follow her to the medical bay. Where the women had gathered. A Squib named Nancy was an obstetrician. Had set up everything. To my surprise my sister Jenny F was there.

"Jenny why you here?" I ask

"I don't know how it is possible. But I have a six sense I am pregnant. I want to know if I am and if they take after me or Vastra", Jenny F says

"Who first?" Nancy asks

"I'll go", Luna says getting up on the bed

"Let's see", Nancy says looking, "There is your baby…wait babies. Triplets"

"Triplets? Are they boys or girls? How far along?" Luna asks

"All 3 healthy boys. You are about 4 and a half months pregnant", Nancy says

"Thank you", Luna says hoping off

"Emily why don't you go next? You have been through a lot", I say

"We agree", Meredith and the others say

"Ok. This is my first baby", Emily says

"Don't worry. I am sure plenty of Mum's here can help you. Now lets have a look", Nancy says, "Just lie back and relax"

Nancy puts the gel on Emily's stomach and looks.

"I say you are three months pregnant. And I can see it is twins. They are small but I can see them", Nancy says

"Twins", Emily says in shock

"With this machine I can tell the sexes of any baby from conception on. So do you want to know the genders?" Nancy asks

"I guess. Even if it feels wrong Sam is not here", Emily says

"Well I am glad to say you have two baby boys in your stomach. I think we all going to have trouble if all of you have boys", Nancy teases

"I hope there are some girls!" Ever says

Everyone laughs.

"Who's next?" Nancy asks

"Queen Anne you go", I say

Anne gets on the table and Nancy has a look.

"You are 4 months along with a single baby boy. Congratulations", Nancy says

"An heir to the thrown", Queen Anne says

"Can I go next?" Bianca Scott-Braxton asks

"Sure lets put the gel on your stomach. Let's see. It is a single baby", Nancy says

"Can you tell the gender?" Bianca Scott-Braxton asks

"A girl and your 7 weeks along", Nancy says

"Finally a girl. Thank you Nancy", Bianca Scott-Braxton says

"Can I go next?" Sadie asks

"Of course", I say

Sadie gets on the table and Nancy puts the gel on.

"Your having one baby", Nancy says

"Is it a boy or girl? And how many weeks am I?" Sadie asks

"It is a girl and your 9 weeks", Nancy says

"Thanks", Sadie says

"Who's next?" Nancy asks

"I'll go", Phoebe N says

"Your having twins", Nancy says having a look

"Girls or boys? Not that I mind", Phoebe N asks

"One girl and one boy. Your 5 weeks along", Nancy says

Zia Rashid goes next and is expecting twins one of each. Jane Foster was expecting triplets, 2 girls and one boy. My daughter Melanie was also having triplets 2 boys and 1 girl, Wanda my daughter was having quintuplets 3 girls and 2 boys. Ella 'Cinderella' was having one baby boy. Sif was having one girl. Perenelle was having twins one boy and one girl.

"Who's next?" Nancy asks

"I'll go", Tamara says getting on the table

"You are 4 months along. Do you want to know the gender of the single baby?" Nancy asks

"Yes please", Tamara says

"It is a girl. Congratulations", Nancy says, "Who is next?"

"I'll go", Becky says

"You're having Quadruplets that is 4 babies and your two months along. Do you want to know the genders?" Nancy asks

"Yes please", Becky say

"Two boys and Two Girls", Nancy says

"Thank you", Becky says

"Why is next?" Nancy asks

"I don't know what that machine is but if it will show if I am pregnant I will", Neytiri says

"You're from the future a planet called Pandora right? With the Goddess Ewya?" Nancy asks

"Yes. I am their High Queen now", Neytiri says

"Well you are 3 and a half months along with twins. Do you want to know the genders?" Nancy asks

"Only if you can tell me", Neytiri says

"One girl and one boy. Congratulations", Nancy says, "Who is next?"

"I'll go", Susan says

"You're having twins you are 3 months along. A girl and a boy", Nancy says

"Anyway to tell if they have powers?" Susan asks

"No. We can do tests when the babies are born. We are setting up an area for this", Nancy says to everyone

"Marion you next", I say

"You have never had this done? And your from Dinotopia?" Nancy asks

"Yes to both", Marion says

"Well your having a single baby. A little girl. You're 4 months along", Nancy says

"Thank you", Marion says

"I'll go next", Rose L says

"You're having twins a boy and a girl congratulations", Nancy says

"How far along am I?" Rose L asks

"3 months", Nancy says

"Can we go next?" Romana asks with David at her side

"Sure", everyone says

"Well Romana your having triplets. Two Boys and one girl", Nancy says

"How far along am I?" Romana asks

"2 months so still a way to go", Nancy says

"I really going to be a Dad to three kids?" David asks

"Yes", Nancy says with a smile as Romana kisses David, "Who next?"

"Jenny you go you are worried. Nancy will be able to tell you", I suggest

"Go Jenny", everyone says

"I take it you are having these baby/babies with a female Silurian?" Nancy asks

"Yes. Is it possible?" Jenny F asks

"Very possible. Now lets have a look", Nancy says placing the gel on Jenny F's stomach

"Well they are small but they are part Silurian because of their size", Nancy says

"They?" Jenny F asks

"Yes. You are having sextuplets that means 6 half/human half/Silurian babies. When your nine months you will look like you are nine months with four babies", Nancy says

"How far along am I now?" Jenny F asks

"3 months", Nancy says

"What sexes?" Jenny F asks

"3 boys and 3 girls. By the way some might be more Silurian then others and some might be more human then the others", Nancy says

"Can I go?" Arra asks

"Sure", all the girls says

"You are a month long with septuplets that is 7 babies", Nancy says

"Are they girls or boys?" Arra asks

"4 boys and 3 girls", Nancy says

"My own little Princes and Princesses", Darren says kissing Arra

"Who next?" Nancy asks

"Can I go?" Kayna asks

"Sure", the girls say

Kayna goes on the bed with Jim sitting next to her

"You are 3 and a half months pregnant and your having quadruplets that is 4 babies", Nancy says

"What sexes?" Jim asks smiling wildly at the pictures of his 4 babies he was seeing

"3 girls and a boy. They are all healthy", Nancy says wiping the gel off Kayna's stomach

"I have to go back top. Love you", Jim says to Kayna

"Love you too", Kayna says

"Can I go?" Margret asks

"Sure. This is your husband Benjamin Pierce brother to Bella?" Nancy asks

"Yes he is", Margret says taking Hawkeye's hand

"You are having 1 baby and you are 4 months along. And it is a girl", Nancy says

"A little girl", Margret says crying tears of joy

Hawkeye kisses her.

"She will be a Daddy's girl", Hawkeye says to his wife who laughs

"Who wants to go next?" Nancy asks

"Can I go?" Helena says

"Sure"

"You are 2 months pregnant and your having triplets", Nancy says

"What sexes?" Helena asks

"2 Boys and a Girl. They all appear to be healthy too", Nancy says

"Thank you", Helena says

"Can I go? I never had one of those machines on my planet", Katrina says

"Go then Katrina. See how your baby is", I say smiling

"Well Katrina you are having twins. A Girl and a Boy. You are 2 months along", Nancy says

"That's my babies?" Katrina asks looking at the screen

"Yes they are. They are very healthy too", Nancy say

"Thank you", Katrina says getting up

"Can I go?" Camryn asks

"Go", the girls say

"Your 6 weeks pregnant and you are having twins", Nancy says

"What genders?" Camryn asks

"Both girls", Nancy says smiling

"Thank you", Camryn says

"Is it ok if I go?" Ricki asks

"Go", we say

Everyone was getting so close.

Ricki lays on the table and Nancy puts the gel on her stomach.

"There is your baby", Nancy says

"How far along am I? Is it a girl or boy?" Ricki asks

"Your three and a half months pregnant. And it is a boy. Just one baby in there", Nancy says

"Are we keeping score?" Marina asks

"We should", I comment at my daughter smiling

Grace comes into the room.

"I know it has only been a few days. But I think I am pregnant", Grace says

"We will do you now. There are still many to do", Nancy says

Grace gets on the table and Nancy does the same.

"Well you are pregnant. More than that really. You are having triplets and your about a week into the pregnancy", Nancy says

"Are they girls or boys? Can you tell us yet?" Grace asks tears of joy in her eyes

"All three are girls. Congratulations", Nancy says

"Grace you are making me a Great-Grandmother!" I say in mock horror

Grace laughs, "Your getting old Gran"

"Thanks", I say sarcastically

"I'll go next", Amara says

"Well Amara you are having twins. You are 4 months pregnant. Do you what to know the genders?" Nancy asks

"Yes please", Amara says

"You are having one girl and one boy", Nancy says

"Who next?" Nancy asks

"I'll go", Beth says

"You are have Quadruplets. 4 Babies. Do you want to know the genders?" Nancy asks

"Yes", Beth asks

"2 girls and 2 boys. You are 3 and a half months along", Nancy says, "Who next?"

"I'll go", Maggie says

"You are having one baby and you are just over 4 months along", Nancy says

"Boy or girl?" Maggie asks

"It is a boy Congratulations", Nancy says

"Getting more Great Grandchildren Bella", Artemis says watching from the side

I growl at him

"One day it WILL be you", I say to my brother

"I'll go next", Marina says

"You are having twins and you are two months along", Nancy says

"Boys or girls?" Marina says

"Girl and Boy. Congratulations", Nancy says

"Another too the list", Artemis says casually at my number of Grandchildren and Great-Grandchildren

"Out! Now", I order Artemis pushing him laughing out the door

Once he was out we get started again.

"I'll go", Amy says

"You are 6 weeks along and you are having twins", Nancy says

"What are they?" Amy asks

"One girl and one boy", Nancy says

My Aunt Temperance gets on the table next.

"You are having one baby and you are 3 and a half months pregnant", Nancy says

"Girl or boy?" Aunt Tempe asks

"Girl", Nancy replies

"Booth will be happy when we find him and the others", Aunt Tempe says getting up

"Meredith why don't you go know?" I suggest

"Ok", Meredith says

"You are having twins and are two months pregnant", Nancy says

"Boys or girls?" Meredith asks

"One girl and one boy", Nancy says

"Mavis you next", I say

"Well you are having more than one baby", Nancy says

"How many?" Mavis asks

"Nonuplets. 9 babies. You are 7 weeks pregnant", Nancy says

"Boys or girls?" Mavis asks after getting over the shock

Johnny was sitting there shocked.

"4 girls and 5 boys", Nancy says after a minute

"Johnny is shocked", I say looking at Johnny, "Your father is going to be shocked"

"I bet because he didn't even know I was pregnant. Know we just have to find him", Mavis says getting up

"Ever you next", I say

Ever gets on the bed.

"Well Ever you are having twins and you are 3 months pregnant", Nancy says

"Boys or girls?" Ever asks

"Both girls", Nancy says

"Angela I know your dying to go because you know your pregnant with multiples but didn't what to have them in harms way with them being mostly Time Lord. That's why I hide it for you. Go now. Ben is here so go for it", I say revealing her heavily pregnant stomach

"Well Angela you are having Quintuplets 5 babies. They are all healthy you are about 5 and half months pregnant", Nancy says

"What are they?" Angela asks

"Boys or girls?" Ben asks

"3 boys and 2 girls", Nancy says smiling

"Congratulations Odette why don't you go now?" I ask

Odette gets on the bed

"You are having one baby. It is a girl. You are 4 months along", Nancy says

"Sasha you next", I say

"You are having twins, baby 1 a boy, baby 2 a girl. You are 3 and a half months along", Nancy says to Sasha

"Anya you next", I say

"You are having one baby a boy", Nancy says to Anastasia

"Delinda you next", I say

"Twins. Do you want to know the sexes?" Nancy asks

"Yes", Danny and Delinda say

"A girl and a boy", Nancy says

"Congratulations. Rose why don't you go then River last", I say

Rose H gets up on the bed. After Delinda is down.

"You are also having more than one baby", Nancy says

"How many?" Rose H asks

"Triplets. Do you want to know the genders?" Nancy asks

"Yes", Rose H says

"Well you have 2 girls and 1 boy", Nancy says smiling

"Thank you Nancy how far along am I?" Rose H asks

"2 months", Nancy says

"What till Dani, Belmakor find out", I say to Rose as she comes over to me after getting a hug from her half-sister Helena

"I know. I already have names I like. Not telling anyone though", Rose H says as River lies on the table

River sighs and does something. He belly becomes bigger.

"You have been hiding", I state

"Yes I have. But I am still going to fight", River says

I just sigh, "Nancy carry on"

"Well you are not having one baby either", Nancy says

"What then?" River asks

"Quintuplets. 5 babies. You are 4 months pregnant", Nancy says

"Girls or boys?" River asks as the shock wears off

"3 girls and 2 boys", Nancy says, "I suggest you take it easy. Actually all of you in multiple pregnancy's should. Anyone else?"

"No...", Rose H starts

"Yes. Me", I say calmly

"Bella your?" Rose H asks

"I just sensed it a day or two ago. I know it is multiples because I feel more then one being in my body. Nancy lets make this official have a look", I say laying on the table

"Well you are pregnant and with Octuplets. 8 babies. You are a month along", Nancy says

"I think I will find out the sexes myself. Thank you Nancy", I say

_"My darling babies I love you so much"_, I think to the babies

Love fills me. They were sending me their love.

"Thank you Nancy for your time", everyone says

We leave and go to the operations room. Everyone was waiting.

"How did it go?" Belzeldar asks

"Good", Amara says smiling

"Well how many girls and how many boys?" Richard asks

"59 girls and 58 boys", I say I had been keeping count, "Not including mine who I will wait to know"

Some men groan and hand money to each other. My brothers hug me saying they were glad I am pregnant again. Thalia hugs me too.

"You had a betting pool?" Rose H asks outraged

"Um yes. But it was Jack H's idea with the help of Jack S", Jake says

"I am going to kill them now. Excuse me", Rose H says leaving the room

"I hope I don't have to heal him", Susan S says

The phone rings and I pick it up and put it on speaker.

"Operations Room", I say

"Ma'am we are coming into Ireland. I need Artemis up here to tell me exactly where to go", Jack H says

"He will be right up and so will Jim. Because you won't be able to fly at the moment", I say grinning as everyone else does too

"Why?" Jack H asks

"Rose heard about the betting pool", I say

"Um…I have to go", Jack H says hanging up

I know right know he is trying to flee. But Rose will find him.

"Artemis, Jim get up to the controls. Let's pick up some more guests", I say

Artemis and Jim go. Artemis was back in ten minutes.

"Bella I think it is best if only you and I go down. They are going to be jumpy as it is", Artemis says

"Very well", I say

"Sure you don't want back up?" my daughter Xanetia asks from her place next to her soul mate Fred Weasley

"I am sure. Look after Sparhawk. Sparhawk if you are bored watch Talen spar", I say

"I am not going to argue I am still recovering and the only good I am is on a horse", Sparhawk says

"Maybe at a _later _date you can train Talen on a horse. But not now", I say, "Everyone keep up the research while Artemis and I are gone"

"We will", Jenny says

"JACK HARKNESS, JACK SPARROW YOU ARE BOTH DEAD MEN! I WILL KILL YOU JACK H MULTIPLE TIMES SINCE YOU CAN'T DIE" we hear Rose H yell

"She found them", Cedric says

"Too bad for them. I didn't agree on the betting pool", Illdera says

"Neither did I", Beldaran says

"Or I. Especially because some were my sisters", Belmakor says

A dragon Patronus comes throw the window and lands next to Luna.

_"Luna. My father and mother are involved with you husbands disappearance. I am in danger. I don't expect you to believe me. But I thought you needed to know. Do you want to meet somewhere?" _

"That is Draco", Luna says

I feel in my gut we can trust him and are going to need him.

"My gut is telling me he is safe arrange to meet somewhere", I say

"I will tell him to go to Potter Manor if you say we can trust him. I'll tell him to go with his wife and children", Luna says

"Ok Artemis and I are going to get ready", I say

It was time to find out who the fairy/elf players were in this game…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please please review:)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Artemis and I were teleported down to the sight Artemis said he was meeting his people at. I see some fairies shielded and nod at Artemis.

"Corporal Kelp it is me Artemis Fowl", Artemis says, "Please drop the shield"

"Fowl", an elf/fairy growls

"It is good to see you Commander Root. Do you mind if I call you Root?" Artemis asks, "Since you are not Commander anymore and I am sure you don't want me saying your first name"

"Fine. But how do we know you are Artemis Fowl?" Root asks

"My eyes not good enough?" Artemis asks showing his one blue one hazel eye

"What has…", Root starts

"It is him Commander Root. He has one of Holly's eyes and one of his", I assume Grub Kelp says

"How do we know your real Root?" Artemis ask

I check them and my gut was telling me they were ok.

"They are fine Arty", I say unveiling myself making the fairies jump

"You bought another Mud person?" Root growls

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Artemis asks

"By the way my name is Bella", I say, "I know your secret also"

"What secret Mud-girl?" Root growls

"That _you _are the father of Holly Short", I say mildly

"That explains a lot", Artemis says

Root sputters.

"You want to know how I know that?" I ask leaning asked a tree watching them

"What the hell is going on?" Root growls

"Everyone that has a slightest bit of connection to me is being kidnapped and the connection to them", I say

"What has got to do with Major Short? And Trouble" Corporal Grub Kelp says

"Holly has a connection to me and Trouble, Foaly to her", Artemis says

"What is your connection to this Mud-woman?" Root asks

"My name is Bella and Artemis is my half-brother", I say

"Fowl doesn't have siblings", Root says

"He does now sir. I believe Holly called them Myles and Beckett and a girl named Nala. I didn't know about Bella", Corporal Grub Kelp says

"Because it is not widely known. Now Corporal Kelp is it?" I ask

"Yes?" Corporal Kelp asks

"Can you get someone to check on Holly's and Artemis's enemies. I believe Opal Koboi, Jon Spiro, Arno Blunt, Billy Kong are one the list enemies and I get a feeling Turnball Root is one too", I say

"How do you know those?" Root asks

"I am friends with Wing Commander Vinyaya. She is not answering either. Sorry Artemis I forgot to tell you I got a message from her coded in Gnommish before she went dark. It said OK, JP, AB, BK, TR and I think the last one was AS. They stand for enemies. AS is…", I say

"Is Ark Sool. Can you tell us what you have?" Artemis asks Grub

"I checked and Opal Koboi and Turnball Root are not in their cells anymore. I don't know how to find out about the mudmen but I will try and track Ark Sool", Corporal Kelp says

"Do it from up here. Artemis watch the surroundings. I have a call to make", I say pulling out my encrypted phone

I walk a little way away and dial Beth's number. My stomach was starting to go wild.

_"Hush little ones. Mummy is busy", _I think to them

"Beth it is Bella. I need you to run a prison check with Skye and Penelope that way you work faster", I say

"Who?" Beth asks

"Jon Spiro, Arno Blunt and Billy Kong. Let me know what you find. We should be ready to teleport backup soon", I say hanging up

I walk back to where Artemis was talking to Root filling him in on what happened after his death.

"What about your parentage?" Root growls

"What is yours with Holly? Bella said you are her father. Bella doesn't lie", Artemis asks looking at Grub who was talking on his communicator

That's when my eyes pick up shielded fairies. Armed shielded fairies. Lot of shielded fairies at least a dozen and more were in the distance

"We are under attack", I shout pulling my gun

Artemis pushes Root out of the way of a shot and gets hit in the side and makes him collapse. I put up a shield around them. Corporal Grub has surprisingly pulled his gun and was shooting with me. I fire my gun. Catching four. Grub catches three. When the other five go down. From shots from the Eternal Flame's guns who had picked up our situation. As five more come Saphira II and Thorn dive down on them making them scatter as their weapons have no use on them.

"Get ready to teleport", I say into my phone, "Artemis took a hit have medical on standby"

I quickly rush over undoing my shield. Julius Root was in shock that Artemis had saved his life. Corporal Grub had his gun out.

"Corporal leave your communicator and helmet. They are being traced! That is how they found us. Get Foaly's kids together we are about to be teleported somewhere safe", I order

The Corporal quickly does what I say throwing them away. He does what I say and gathers Foaly's 3 children close to me. I was holding a jacket to Artemis's badly wounded side. Out of the corner of my eye I see a fairy fly off. Probably telling his boss that he killed Artemis Fowl. Artemis wasn't going to die. I would make sure of it. Even if I had to give him some of my own energy to sustain his life.

"Root come closer we are teleporting in ten seconds!" I say my phone still to my ear

I can see the shock in his eyes in the indecision.

"Don't make my brother regret saving your life. Come with us and fight. Fight with us!" I say

Root shakes his head and moves closer.

"I will fight. Damn mudman saved my life. Where are we going?" Root asks

"Watch", I say as gold covers all of us

We get teleported into the teleport room. Meredith, Oskan, Karna, Adrian, Luna rush over.

"Get Lucy! and Susan S", Karna says Luna levitates Artemis on to the stretcher as we are rushed to the medical bay where Hawkeye is waiting.

I was still holding a jacket to the wound. My hands were beginning to soak in blood.

"Luna get a blood replenishing potion", Oskan says

"Hold his soul with us Oskan. Adrian heal what you can", Meredith says taking my hands of the wound and looking at it with Hawkeye.

"Main artery severed. We need Lucy now!" Hawkeye says

"I am here", Lucy says running in with her cordial

"So am I", Susan S says

I hold Artemis's head up and Lucy puts two drops of the cordial in his mouth.

"I will stitch this up. Bella he is going to be fine but on light duties for a week. The blast blow through his stomach and close to the heart. He was lucky to survive. It is his demi-god blood in him and wizard blood", Meredith says

"I would like a report. And please call me when he awakes", I say moving my bloody hands

"_Scourgify"_, Luna says pointing her wand at my hands and clothes

"Thanks Luna. Look after Artemis. I will explain everything to these guys that are watching", I say looking at Root and Grub and the kids looking scared

"I gave the coordinates to Potter Manor to Jack H. You just have to give the go ahead", Luna says

"I will do that. Look after him", I say

"Can I make a stop at Kate's apartment in New York? You can come with me. I need to get something if its there", Rick says I just notice him in the door

"Fine. I will come with you just give me a second", I say

I turn to Root, Grub and the kids. I gently lead them out of the med bay.

"Will Artemis be alright?" one of the kids asks

"He will. He will be back on his feet before you know it", I say smiling

"Are you going to find our Mummy and Daddy?" another asks

"Yes we will. Emily and Katrina here will take you to play", I say as Helena, Emily with Katrina walks up

I give them a look.

"Of course. I have just been shown where the other kids are", Emily says

"This is Helena, Emily and Katrina. Are all REALLY nice. They will take you to the other kids so you can play", I say

"Follow me. You can tell me about your Mum and Dad", Katrina says leading them away

"Are you going to explain now the centaurs kids are out of the way?" Root asks

"After I take a long distance teleport to New York. Officer Harold take them to the operations room and tell the others not a word about anything to I get back. Rick come with me", I say going to the teleport room and have Angela waiting

"So where?" Angela says

"Long jump to New York. Rick give her the address", I say

"We will go to her apartment that was where she was last I talked to her", Rick says giving the address to Angela

"Ok. Good luck. We'll be standing by", Angela says

Soon we are in an alley outside I assume was his fiancée's apartment building.

"Why isn't she living with you?" I ask as Rick leads the way

"She is she came here to pack the rest of her stuff", Rick says

"Mr Castle where is Detective Beckett? She needs to move out or pay up", a man says

"I will see you when I come down and tell you", Rick says as we approach a door

Rick goes to open it but it was already open. I draw my gun.

"Behind me now", I whisper

I walk in and search there was a mess of boxes. I didn't feel anyone here.

"There was a struggle", Rick says stoping at a broken necklace and a watch that was also broken, "Someone took her"

"Even if we know she is gone how do you know for sure?" I ask

"This watch is her fathers, the necklace has our engagement ring on it and had her mothers ring on it. She never takes it off. Never. There is blood on the chain", Rick says

"Analyse", I say quietly to my watch at the blood

_"Blood belonging to Katherine_ _Houghton Beckett. NYPD Detective", the watch says_

He looked so broken hearing that

_"Reparo"_, I say to the broken necklace and watch

They both repair themselves.

"There you go", I say

"Thank you. I will hold on to them. She would want me too", Rick says putting the necklace around his neck and holding the watch in his hand looking at it

"How much is Kate's apartment bill a month?" I ask gently

"900 a month why?" Rick says

"You stay here and get anything Kate would want when we find her. I have business with a man to take care off", I say leaving the apartment and going to the man who had approached Rick and I.

"I am going to pay Kate Beckett's rent for the year. I will give you extra if you make sure nobody goes in there", I say

"Deal", the man says

"Cash or check?" I ask

"Looks like I can trust you check", he decides

"Will 17,000 dollars do the year and security?" I ask getting out my check book

"Yes Ma'am it will", the man says

I sign the check and pass it to him.

"There we are square. This is my number if you need to reach me", I say handing him my number

"Thank you ma'am", the man says

I go back up to the apartment. Rick had a box in his hand.

"Ready to go?" I ask

"Yes. What did you do?" Rick asks as I call for the teleport

"Payed the rent for a year and security. With my wards and everything this place will be fine", I say to Rick

"Thank you. I'll pay next years rent if we don't find her", Rick says

"If you say so", I say as we are teleported back on the Eternal Flame a half hour after we left

"Did everything go ok?" Angela asks

"Just a little emotional for Rick. Rick go and put those things in your room. Take a break", I say

"Thank you", Rick says leaving to his room

I go the operations room. River, Rose H, Donna, Tina, Penelope, Stevie, Claire, Beth, Skye, Jenny, Jenny F, Jackson, Charleston, Gretel, D'Artagnan were looking at the hologram map. With Grub and Root just glaring at them

"Your back quickly", Jenny says

"Was a quick job now Donna tell Jack H we are going to Potter Manor", I say as my phone rings a listen to a minute it was about Artemis he was going to be fine

"How is Artemis?" Rose H asks

"He will live. He is still unconscious at the moment", I say sitting down

"Ma'am you great granddaughter Atomic Betty is here. Just landed here from her dimension", a man says

"Send her in", I say

"Gran", Betty says coming in, in full space gear

"Everyone go missing?" I ask

"Yes even the Admiral", Betty says

"Betty you are now 17 your going to have to take over the role of Admiral of the Galactic Guardian's. I can sense it. Come and take a seat", I say

Betty does still shocked I had put her up to Admiral.

"Mr Root, Corporal Kelp sorry for the wait. I hope everyone was good to you"

They look at the others wirily.

"They didn't tell us anything", Root growls

"That's because I needed to be here. Where are Sparhawk, Talen, Riva and Geran?" I ask

"They are sparring in the training room with Thalia, Bianca, Cedric, Layla, Gretel, Jake, Sasha, Danny, Jack Sparrow, and Elizabeth. Wilbur, Tom and Will decided to join them. Sparhawk is supervising. IIdera, Beldaran, Odette, Anya, Cinderella, Delinda, Becky, Xanetia and Fred are watching. Seth, Embry, Tyler, Dylan, Ryan, Luke, Louisa, Ellie, Thomas, Taylor and Amandae are play fighting with Hayley in her dragon form, Peter, Charlotte and Kate with Sulpicia and Athenodora learning with them. Romana and David are on their Skybacks doing patrols", River says

"Ok these two are Julius Root who has yet to explain how he has returned from the dead and Corporal Grub Kelp", I say, "Answer my questions and I will answer yours"

"I came through a storm or something above Tara. Got through to Corporal Kelp and found out all this mess happening and that it has been nearly 5 years since my death. And Mudboy has got his memories back. Which he hasn't explained", Root says

"Tina look for power sources over Tara in the past 12 hours. Maybe we will get lucky and get whatever bought Root back", I say

"On it", Tina says

"You never did swipe Artemis's memories", I inform the former Commander

"I WAS THERE. They all had them wiped", Root says

"Ok. How about I explain what Artemis's parentage is?" I ask

"What has that got to do with it? Foaly already looked that up", Root says

"The birth certificate is false. His _fathers _name is false", I say

"What the hell are you talking about?" Root asks

"Artemis's mother IS Angeline Fowl she is a witch and Artemis's father is Zeus King of the Gods. With those genes he is immune to your mind wipe and Mesmer", I say, "Artemis Fowl I raised Artemis II as his own son never knowing the truth. But Artemis always new that he was a gods son"

"Is that for real?" Root asks

"It is. Do you want me to show you human magic?" I ask taking out my wand

"What are you going to…", Root stops as my Patronus flies around the room

"Now any more questions?" I ask

"Well then what would you call someone Fowl is?" Root asks

"A Demi-God and a Wizard. Demi-Gods are when you have a human parent and a godly parent. Sometimes witches and wizards are produced from it", I reply

"What is his life span?" Root asks

"Wizards live up to 300 years and Demi-Gods are immortal. But can be killed every species can even Gods even if some are harder than others", Rose H says

"What are you?" Root asks

"I am a Demi-Goddess and a Dhampir. A Dhampir will be explained to you in time", Rose H says

"Your not Artemis's sister are you?" Corporal Kelp asks

"Cousin. Lady Rosemarie Ivashkov daughter of Poseidon and Janine Hathaway. Step-Daughter of Abe Mazur. Wife of Lord Adrian Ivashkov who is a Moroi and is missing with all my friends", Rose H says

"Good we don't need anymore Fowl's in the world", Root says

"Artemis does have brothers and sisters. Half-brothers and sisters all too different women", I say

"Great", Root says

"Any more questions?" I ask

"Who are they so I know who too look out for", Root asks

I roll my eyes, "They all have different personalities. Look at me. I am different to Artemis and we all have different last names some have half siblings from that! I know I do a half-brother named Harry Potter who is a wizard. Who is actually missing"

"Just get my Zeus's damn ones", Root barks

"IIdera, Oskan, Ricki, Amy Fleming, Ever Bloom-Auguste, Rochelle Thallimar, Thalia Grace, Dustan Thorn, Jason Freeman, Embry Call, Meredith Grey-Sheppard, Brom, Johnny, Maureen Tracey, Amara, Beth Turner, Peter Whitlock, Jeff Tracey, Jenny Flint, Belzeldar, Benjamin Pierce and a Djones ancestor can't think of his name yet", I say

"What about your parentage?" Root asks, "How can we trust you?"

"I am the eldest daughter of Zeus king of the Gods and Lily Evans a witch. I am one of Zeus's children with the most power. I am basically a full goddess my Goddess name is Eileithyia. Trust me if I wanted to harm you both I would have by know", I say showing some gold and silver in my eyes

"How do you tell what god or goddess they are from?" Corporal Kelp asks

"We have birthmarks on our necks with the symbol of our god or goddess and sometimes in our eyes you will see a different colour come into them. I can tell you gold is for Zeus, ocean blue for Poseidon and black for Hades", I say

"I need a drink", Root says

"We will get you some food too", Beth says ringing Silver in the kitchen

"Got any cigars on this whatever it is?" Root asks

"There is no smoking on the Eternal Flame. That is the name of this aircraft", I say

"Bella I found it! Look", Tina says bring up Tara from 12 hours ago

"It looks like some sort of electrical storm", Skye says

"Or a vortex opening and blasting its way into the future", I say looking at it more closely

"It does look like a vortex. But it is not like the vortex manipulator Jack or I wear", River says

"What is a vortex manipulator?" Corporal Kelp asks

"It will take you through time. A single person. But this vortex looks like it came through with more than just you Mr Root", River says

"You can't go back in time or forward", Root says

"You did. 5 years in the future. And it is very possible to go both ways", I say

"I have Time Lord DNA. They call it human plus Time Lord. Time Lords can go back and forward through space and time if they have a TARDIS. And Time Lords can regenerate that means when their body has been badly damaged they take on a whole new look a whole new body. Bella I forgot to tell you when the gods bought me back they gave me a whole new regeneration cycle and a new one to pass on to the Doctor that is hibernating in my body", River says

"You are nuts", Corporal Kelp says

"She is my Ex-partners wife. She is telling the truth about her DNA and that of a Time Lords. To date their our only three Time Lords in existence and a few halves. Eric is half-time lord, Angela is half-time lord, Jenny here is half-time lord", I say pointing to each in turn

"Who are the full ones?" Root asks

"Two of them are on our side. That is Ben here and the other is captured who name is the Doctor. The other Time Lord…", I say

"Is my evil father called the Master. I NEVER want to be like him. I am with the light all the way", Eric says

"We don't know if the Master is alive. But we have to check", I say

"So basically we have one at our use, they have one on theirs possibility and they are holding one hostage. Is that right? And only they can open these vortex manipulators or what ever they are", Root says

"Basically. Now back to this vortex. Tina zoom in we might find out who is opening the time vortex", I say

"This is not caused by someone opening it. Look there are two different vortex's open. One smaller than the other. The smaller one has a single figure fall out of it and is covered by the storm the other vortex is making. Now the big one more come out", Tina says

"That's why Mr Root thought it was a storm because it basically is", Skye says

"Zoom in", I say

Tina zooms in on the bigger vortex.

"Demons", I say grimly and then swear in several dead languages

"You mean those from Hybras?" Corporal Kelp says

"Could explain why they did the time vortex at Tara it is a magical hot spot. More magic to pull the demons through time", I say, "Who is that trying to hide on the ground?"

Tina brings up a picture.

"It is my father. I can feel it in the photo. THAT'S what he looks like now. He IS alive and is with this group", Eric says

"The other figure is Opal Koboi", Root says looking at the woman next to the Master.

"So we know those two are differently involved. Beth, Penelope any luck on the prison search I asked for about those people Artemis put away?" I ask as Grace comes in with some food and drink

"Heard some people where hungry. But if you what alcohol Mr Root you will have to tell me which kind", Grace says, "But I DID bring bourbon"

"Root this is Grace Orr my granddaughter", I say

"Are these washed?" Root asks

"Everything is good. We are stocking up on more food when we get to London. This is what you will be eating, eating here. We have all different types of food. And Grace didn't bring you meat anyway she bought you washed vegetables", I say still looking at the screen

"They are really good. Commander", Corporal Kelp says already eating

"Fine. And it isn't Commander. Just call me Root", Root says

"Enjoy", Grace says leaving

"All the people you told me about have been wiped from the prison system. It is like they don't exist", Beth says

"No finger prints or DNA either", Penelope says

"They can be added to our list of enemies then. I am not taking any chances. Corporal Kelp are you sure about who is missing?" I ask

"Yes. My brother Commander Kelp, Major Holly Short, Wing Commander Vinyaya, Qwan, No 1, Foaly, Caballine, Mulch Diggums, and Doodah Day", Corporal Kelp says

"What has Mulch got to do with this? Isn't he still in prison?" Root barks at Corporal Kelp

"Well…well you see sir that date on his search warrant was the day after you searched his cave. All evidence was not legally obtained. He was let free", Corporal Kelp gulps at the red faced Julius Root

"I KNOW THAT DATE WAS RIGHT! I DID THE WARRANT MYSELF!" Root yells

"I needed him out more", a voice from the doorway says

Artemis was standing there with the help of Meredith and Oskan

"Arty take up a chair before you fall over. The conversation is getting really interesting and I know you want to be here for it", I say

"Glad you are ok", Rose H says

"Thank you Rose. I might not be able to do anything for a week but I can still help out on the computers", Artemis says taking a seat

"Bella make sure he takes this in two hours", my sister Meredith says handing me a potion

"I will", I promise

"Did you tamper with that warrant Fowl?" Root growls

"As I said I had too. Just in case my genes didn't block the memory wipe. It was for the best anyway otherwise Butler won't have got those memories back and saved Holly and I with Mulch's help", Artemis says

"How did you pull the whole thing off?" Root asks

"The gold medallion Holly gave me the one I gave to Mulch was a replica that had all the fairy files on it. Mulch got the fake and I hid the real one. I still have it on me always", Artemis says pulling out the gold medallion, "A reminder of a great, still great friend"

"What is exactly going on between you and Holly? My daughter", Root asks

"So you admit she is your daughter. Now I know where the temper comes from and the talent. Plus being stubborn", Artemis says mildly

"Just tell me Fowl", Root growls

"After your 'death' Holly and I got close we trusted each other a lot more. She had her own private detective firm with Mulch after your death. Ark Sool made her quit so you have him to thank for that. Holly gave me a communicator so we could keep in contact. I helped her out from time to time. Many things happened and Section 8 became involved. That's when I first met Wing Commander Vinyaya. Bella never told me about meeting her. Then it was all that demon stuff, bomb, kidnapping and we were sent to Hybras. I saved Holly's life. I went back in time one minute to save her. I still remember her begging me to help her. That will haunt me to the end of my days. But Holly remembered and forgave me. We got back to earth three years after we left and we had switched eyes. After Holly saved my mother I realised I had feelings for her. I admit we kissed. Holly started to freak out because she was an elf and all that. I was about to tell her my parentage when she got called back below. Well that is what she said. But I know her better she ran. I haven't seen her in a year but I know she made Major. She hardly takes my calls anymore if I bring up that day she disconnects the phone. You have to understand Commander Root that once someone like me a Demi-God or another of the above ground species besides humans recognise their soul mates when they realise it themselves. I had admitted it to myself after Hybras. But I been denying it since I kidnapped her. For us who get that connection there will only be one person for us and that is our soul-mate. I have told no one but my sisters and brothers of my magically imprinting. I don't want to pressure Holly because I love her and respect her too much to do that. So if letting her go is what she wants then I will do it. But no other woman will hold attraction to me now that I magically or destiny soul imprinted or just imprinted you can call it since that is what the shape-shifters do", Artemis says finishing his little speech

Root's face was red I decided to turn the topic back to the one we were having.

"Now Root what I heard from Artemis from Holly about your explosion could have caused a vortex to open instead of killing you", I say

"It is just timing that you came out of the vortex the same time the Master's vortex opened letting the demons out. If that vortex didn't open. You wouldn't have come through till something like that happened. A big space and time event and that could have been thousands of years", River says

"So accidently Koboi and this Master bought me out of the vortex I was in?" Root summarizes forgetting about his daughter and Artemis

"Basically", River says

"It takes someone trained to control a time vortex bigger to let out a few people safely without opening up any other vortex's. The Master is not skilled in that part", I say

"Probably didn't even see the small Vortex Root came through", Rose H says

"Let me see what you have", Artemis says

We show him the time vortex patterns.

"Those are definably demons from Hybras. I saw them and know what they look like. Opal or someone must have told the Master about them. Maybe even Hades himself", Artemis says

"Look at this I hacked into the security fed for the Tara terminal", Skye says

"How did you do that?" Root exclaims

"As I said I am friends with Vinyaya she let me copy as much equipment as I liked including Foaly's software. What did you find Skye?" I ask

"I found Ark Sool coming up to the surface 4 days ago. Also his bank account shows a whole lot of money being put in it. It says here Sool had the terminal shut down the days everyone that Artemis or you knew in the Lower Elements disappeared. Not even a camera is on. He authorized it. Saying it was a security issue. But he never turned up for work again after that day", Skye says

"I remember dealing with the riots that went on when he shut Tara down", Corporal Kelp says

"That is how he got them out. He must have bought people in and managed to sneak up on each target", River says, "They would have had to use some sort of sedation"

"I agree. Holly wouldn't go without fighting. Bring up Fowl Manor for a minute. I didn't get to look at it when I was there. I knew something was wrong though", Artemis says

"Bringing up Fowl Manor and doing a high ultra-thermal scan and a breach scan", Tina says

They all watch. Two parts lit up. Both in different colours.

"What are those?" Artemis asks

"The upper floor is a breach. The other is in the basement could be alive person going by the shape it is a Sprite", Tina says

"Let me hack into my camera there. We will see exactly what is in the basement. Have you got Gnommish keys Bella?" Artemis asks me surprising Root

"Yes. Tap the side of the table on top it has all languages just go down to the one that says Gnommish", I say

Artemis quickly does that without looking at the keys brings up the basement. It was definably a Sprite and a baby.

"That is my baby sister", Artemis says looking at the baby and swearing in different languages that I will NOT translate.

"That is Chix Verbil. He was meant to be doing the ritual", Corporal Kelp says

"He has a bomb strapped to his chest", River says, "It is fairly basic. I can disable it in seconds"

I put my finger on the phone, "Angela ready the teleport for a long jump to Fowl Manor and back. It will be River and I going over bring two back hopefully have medics on standby just in case"

"Your not just going with River", Jackson says for the first time speaking up

"Yes I am. I am the boss if you remember correctly. River will be able to disable the bomb while I check on the breach on the upper floor. Once we are back Artemis I want you to take back what you said about letting the people into the Manor. It will help protect it from Koboi and any other elves/fairies she has turned", I say

"Can I go with you ma'am?" Corporal Kelp asks

"Will you respect the chain of command?" I ask

"Yes", Corporal Kelp says

"Will you disregard an order?" I ask

"NO. I want to find everyone alive with you. I want to make my family name proud like Trouble was doing. I just been a major disappointment", Corporal Kelp says

"You weren't that today", Artemis and I say

"What?" Corporal Kelp asks

"You pulled your gun out and fired when I said we are under attack. You didn't flinch or question you faced deadly enemies. I didn't bring down all those enemies myself. You took out 3", I say

"I may have been bleeding to death but I saw it. You saved our lives. All of us could have been injured if it wasn't for your quick action at Bella's words", Artemis says

"How about this Grub Kelp when we succeed this mission I have a little surprise in store for you", I say winking at Artemis who smiles knowing what I will do

Grub, River and I get equipment. Grub getting equipment the others already had and Grub got one of the new LEP blasters. Saying he was not going to be afraid anymore. I go to the teleport room Angela was at the controls.

"Ready?" she asks

"Ready", we say

"Good luck", Angela says pressing the buttons

We land in the entrance hall the Fowl Manor.

"I'll go down to the basement. Deal with this bomb. I will keep in contact with the earwig", River says

"Good luck River", I say

"Find some answers", River says as she sets off

"Come on Grub. Upstairs we go. Look out for any booby traps", I say as we go up the stairs

"I see footprints smaller then what Butlers should be", Grub says with the special glasses on

"Follow them. I am going to check the breach point. Stay on com", I say

We split up I find the breach in Artemis's study. It looked like someone broke the glass first in a small hole then made it a bigger hole. I move over with my gun and light on top and see a syringe on the floor with a pin prick of blood. I hold my watch over it.

"Analyse", I say

"Sedative. Strong…Blood from Juliet Lily Butler", the watch says reaching its analyse

I put a guider pen looking for angle of entry. The beam came through the window. That's what made the small hole.

"Ma'am the footprints lead to the very top of the stairs. Something like a rifle was laid on the wood you can see the marks. After that the footprints lead to the roof. There are a few lose titles up here from the same rifle weapon that could have been used on the stairs. Analyse says sedative. Is it possible for a Sedative Rifle for Humans?" Grub asks in my ear

"That's how they caught Butler. He didn't see the person because it was a long way, way. He was checking the grounds and our sniper friend took out the family first then went on to the roof to do Butler", Artemis says in my ear from the Eternal Flame

"Probably had a long distance piece on it if possible", Grub says

"Grub you are a genesis. THAT is how nobody saw this coming to anyone. The people who could be shot with a sedation rifle were shot from far away so they couldn't be seen. On our vampires, it wouldn't work but on everyone else it would!" I say, "Well done Grub. Excellent work"

"I defused the bomb. Was a cinch. Someone needs lessons on how to probably do a bomb", River says

"So it will not explode? At anytime?" I ask

"It might. But the basement would be enough to keep it contained like I said not a good bomb needed more explosive like the one at the Cullen House", River says

"And the Sprite and Artemis's baby sister?" I ask

"The Sprite is just started coming around and the baby looks fine. I will meet you up in the entrance hall in a few", River says

"Bella I want you to go on my computer and see if anyone was able to hack it", Artemis says

I go to his desk and turn on the computer it was unlocked.

"It is unlocked", I say

"That was to be expected if someone went looking. But I am a genesis. Put the code 1XH0-876GN32931765-71752=kFcj923 into the computer with the word for mythical in Russian, the word for friend in Gnommish and the word for King in Ancient Greek into it", Artemis says

I mutter curses at him but I unlock the computer program behind the computer.

"A fake screen", I mummer as Grub joins me

"Yes. With fake documents that they will not find interesting at all. I just made them look interesting. Now you must answer questions correctly for me to be able to hack it from here. It is an added protection. I will tell you the answers. But they are random", Artemis says

I sigh I take out my earwig and put it on speaker.

"Ok Arty. How do I start this?" I ask making sure to calm my temper with the fact that at least the enemies got onto his computer all they had was the fake drive not the real one

"Press ctrl Q", Artemis instructs, "On the Gnommish keyboard"

I do what he says and the first question comes up in English.

"When did Butler tell me his name and what is it?" I relay to Artemis

"It was in 2003 and his name is Domovoi Butler", Artemis tells me

"Correct. Next one is in French it says 'What is the real reason I kidnapped Holly Short?'"

"For the gold", Root says in the background

"No that isn't it. I kidnapped her to help my mother who had gone insane with the loss of my step-father. I wanted a fairy to heal my mothers insanity. I was a 12-year-old home school and home and self taught wizard. I NEEDED my mother. So I went to the extreme to do it. I didn't know it was going to be Holly or anything like what happened, happened. Trust me I will regret it for the rest of my days. When I saw Holly's eyes I wanted to let her go so bad but at the time I needed my mother. But I also wanted to let Holly go. That was my dilemma", Artemis says telling the story for everyone's benefit

"Correct. Next is in Russian 'What do I do with the gold?'"

"I gave half back to Holly in exchange for her healing my mother that's how I sorted out the dilemma, even if it didn't ease the guilt. I knew what I was doing was wrong and I still did it. So I will take the blame in front of the People's council. I will take the punishment they want to give. Now back on to the question used some gold with the Russians to save my step-father and the rest I gave to charity. Believe me Commander Root or not", Artemis says must be looking at Root when he said charity and about facing his wrongs.

"Correct. Next is in English: "What are ten of my worst memories?'" I ask Artemis

"First my step-fathers kidnapping, Second my mothers insanity, Third kidnapping Holly and blackmailing her, Fourth seeing Holly's finger chopped off because of me, Fifth having to shoot my own father and nearly see him die, Sixth Butler dying, Seventh when I found out Root had died I had come to respect him at the point and never got to tell him, Eight watching Holly cry having to watch Root's funeral instead of being there in person, Ninth Holly having that bomb cuffed to her wrist and Tenth Holly dying in Hybras", Artemis says quietly

"You respect me Fowl?" Root asks

"Yes. You are part of this crazy family. I knew that the moment we met. When I was 12. You have grown on me through the years", Artemis says

"Correct. Next is in Ancient Greek: 'What is my father's name?'"

"Zeus King of Gods", Artemis answers

I roll my eyes I could have done that one myself.

"Correct. Next is still in Ancient Greek: Who is my sister?'"

"Isabella", Artemis says

"You put me out of all the others?" I ask

"Yes. We have always been close", Artemis says

"Correct. Next is in Styic it says 'What is the name of the High Priestess of Aphrael's husband? And his what profession?'"

"Vanion who was Preceptor of the Elenia Church Knights and a member of the Elenia council", Artemis says

"Correct. Next is in Italian it says 'Who changed me?'"

"Holly", Artemis says immediately without hesitation

"Correct. Next is in Elenic it says, 'What is my most treasured possession?'"

"The Gold Medallion Holly gave me", Artemis replies

"Correct. Next is in German it says, 'What is my dearest memory?'"

"Holly coming back to life in Hybras", Artemis replies

"Correct. Next is in Chinese it says 'What do I want to set right?'"

"I want to take responsibilities for my crimes. With the People and with the human court. Now might not be the right time to take responsibility for my actions but soon I want too. Believe me or not Root", Artemis says

"Correct. Next is in Hebrew it says 'Who are some of the people I myself call best friends?'"

"Domovoi Butler, Holly Short, Juliet Butler, Mulch Diggums, No1, Minerva Paradizo, and Foaly", Artemis says

"Correct. Next is in English it says, 'Who are my human siblings?'"

"Myles, Beckett and Nala Fowl", Artemis says

"Correct. Next in English it says, 'Who was the first Fowl to be guarded by a Butler and who was that Butler?'"

"It was Lord Hugo de Fole and he was guarded by Virgil Butler", Artemis replies

"Correct. What is on the Fowl family crest?"

"An owl with a money bag in the right hand corner", Artemis says

"Correct. Next is in English it says 'Who do I love the most?'"

"Himself or money", Root says

"Do you really think that about me?" Artemis asks him in a sad voice

I sigh I wish Root wasn't in that room on the Eternal Flame while Artemis was being asked these personal questions.

"Arty just answer", I say gently

"Major Holly Coral Short of the LEP Recon Unit", Artemis whisperers

That's when the questions stop and it is unlocked.

"You can now hack in Arty", I say

"Now I am hacking into those files give me a minute and I will have them downloaded after that I will give you the code to totally wipe all computer systems so it never can be traced or recovered and I will set of a massive virus to make doubly sure nobody can retrieve the contents of the computers in the house", Artemis says

"You know you should rest after the injury you had", I say

"No time. More time we gain the better. I can work on as little sleep as you sister", Artemis says

I chuckle it was true at least he was bouncing back from what Root said.

"Artemis really loves Major Short?" Grub asks

"Very much. He told me himself one day not too long ago. She changed him like he said", I say

"The download is complete. Setting self-destruct on the computer now. You guys can go now to River. I will tell Angela to get ready", Artemis says going off

"Let's go Grub", I say quickly leaving the computer as it melts down from a virus Artemis had activated in it.

We get to the entrance hall and Chix Vebil was unsteady on his feet. River had one had holding him the other Artemis's baby half-sister.

"I'll take the baby", Grub volunteers

As soon as Grubs eyes land on the baby he is stunned. Oh, oh, oh Artemis is not going to be happy about this. His little baby sister must have more witch in her at this stage to have magically/destiny imprinted on Grub.

"Did she?" River asks

"Yep", I say

"Artemis is going to blow a casket", River mutters as we are covered in gold light just as the basement explodes and are teleported aboard the Eternal Flame that was far away from Fowl Manor

"Where are we?" Chix says collapsing

"Don't worry about it. Just let my brothers here look at you", I say pointing at Oskan and Hawkeye after getting up myself

"Darn house must be under a fault line", River mutters

"Mulch did dig into it. So that could have left it unstable", I say

"Well that makes sense. Wish some would have told me that", River says

"We better go to the operations room. Artemis is waiting on news of his sister", I say who still was in Grubs arms he had been shielding her from the blast as we teleported Hawkeye had already checked her out

We got to the operations room where everyone is looking relieved by the fact we have one of the children that was thought to be taken.

"Nala is she ok?" Artemis asks

"Fine, fine", Monk say

"She is fine. I check probably hungry though", Hawkeye says going over to Margret

"Are you sure?" Artemis asks

"More then fine thanks to our hero here. Your Manor is on a fault line that tunnel Mulch dug years ago effected the blast of the bomb making the Manor shake and crack bad. It is going to need some work when all this is over. But the point is Grub protected your little sister. He put his safety last and protected her", I say

"Thank you Grub", Artemis says

"One more thing Artemis. Nala has more magic in her at this age then normal. She magically imprinted on Grub when he held her", I say

"My baby sister ALREADY magically imprinted isn't there a law against that?" Artemis asks

"Ask the Shadow Proclamation", River says with a pat to his shoulder taking a seat with a sigh

"No law. He will just be as she needs him to be till she is ready", I say, "Isn't that right Emily?"

"Right Quil imprinted on my three-year-old niece Claire you met her. If that kind of imprinting is like yours he'll be whatever she needs him to be a protector, a brother, a friend and maybe one day more", Emily says

"I have no say in this do I?" Artemis asks

"No. I DO NOT break up magically/destined imprinted pairs. It is the will of the gods. Why don't next time you see our father you ask him why his step-daughter is with Grub or maybe you can ask the Witches and Wizard's god our Uncle Merlin or maybe you can come up with it yourself?" I suggest

"Your mocking me now aren't you?" Artemis asks me

"Maybe a little bit. Now Grub give Artemis his sister there is something I want to do in front of the main people who is here. It will get around to the crew after but now lets do it", I say walking to the podium stopping once for one of my officer to hand me what I need

I gesture for Grub to join me he didn't know what I was doing. Neither did most the people in this room. Grub comes up to stand with me

"You are known as Corporal Grub Kelp aren't you not?" I ask as I stand on the podium in the operations room

"Yes", Grub says nervously

"Well your actions today have spoken volumes about your ability and your commitment to the light. I move you up two ranks to 2nd Lieutenant. Let me place these on your uniform so all know", I say placing the pins on his uniform

"2nd Lieutenant?" Grub asks shocked as everyone claps

"You have earned it", I say smiling

"Can you do this?" Grub asks

"Of course. I am Zeus's Ultimate daughter and I am a Goddess myself aren't I Xanetia?" I ask my daughter

"Yes you are my mother. Your word is like his", Xanetia says from her place next to Fred

"I see you all might be confused about that. Only my siblings know about it. And my cousins with their god or goddess parent", I say

"What is it?" Camryn/Apolla asks

"Your parents didn't tell you and Alex?" I ask

"No", Alex/Artemis says

I sigh, "Gather round and I'll tell you what should be passed down. Pay close attention I am only doing this once"

Everyone nods.

"At a conception of a child from a god or goddess you receive instructions in the womb. About what god or goddess is your parent and what your power is compared to others in the future. Doesn't matter if you're the oldest child. You might still not be the voice of your father or mother down here on earth or any planet without their approval of what they see in your future power. My father Zeus saw my power early I have been born 7 times by him and 7 by Uranus the Ultimate God. Each time I was born I gained more powers that stayed with me from one life to the next. I was chosen as the powerful daughter the ultimate daughter of Zeus because now I am more goddess then human. If my name was to get out well I would be worshiped as a new goddess. Because I am near equal in power to Zeus and I am immortal. My name in Greek is Eileithyia. The point is each goddess or god is supposed to instruct their offspring in the womb", I say

"What about you have you instructed and picked a child? We know you have children and you just said your a goddess", Fred says

"Do you know how many children I have Fred Weasley?" I ask him

"No", Fred says looking sheepish

"Not your fault we like to keep it to ourselves. Ok I will tell you some of my children. Remember in this life when I was born. I was re-born 7 times and could go back in time. So here are my children. Elizabeth Swann-Turner mother to three children named William III, Anne and Jack. I could tell she would be light but not the right fit for my voice. She had her own destiny of a pirate and as pirate king and lord", I say

"Lord? King? but she is a lady", Seth says

"You wouldn't say that seeing her in action. She has the mind of a pirate", Jack S says

"It is the way in her time. Now onto the next one. Mary Pevensie mother of our Lucy here and three others named Peter, Susan and Edmund. With that one their was a prophecy made about her children. Aslan, Narnia's God had to get my permission since they were my blood. I decided to give the God Aslan control of my Pevensie family. As long as they still knew me", I say

"So that's how I know you. I knew you were my grandmother but not anything else. I knew you where special. When you told me in confidence it all made sense", Lucy says

"Noah Banks is one of my daughters she is now Noah Banks-Orr or Eaving now she IS a goddess and the only child she has is Grace my granddaughter. Did your mother ever instruct you? Because I couldn't pick her she was a goddess on her own", I ask Grace

"No she never instructed me. Probably too busy with the curse on me to do that", Grace says

"Grace while you are in her womb she could have. She is Eaving the goddess of shelter you need to learn about those powers passed down to you from her. I see that I will have to do it myself. Your mother as Noah got instruction from me which she has seemed to forget. I will talk to her when we see her again. Now on with my list of children", I say

"So who is next?" Will asks

"Lewis. I dropped him at an orphanage when he was a baby killed me to do so but Zeus was being a pain at the time. He was eventually adopted by the Robinsons and was named Cornelius Lewis Robinson. He is a great inventor especially in the year 2037 but he had been an inventor from the beginning. He has one son and that is Wilbur over there. Again I instructed him from the womb that made him like inventing so much and he didn't know why till I told him I was his mother a few years back in his time. He is not my speaker either. But I loved him from the moment I gave birth to him. Killed me to leave him with no family but then he had the Robinsons. I was happy and sad. Wilbur does that answer some of your questions?" I ask

"Yes it does Grandma B. You didn't want to abandon him but my Great-Grandfather wanted you too. Makes since", Wilbur says

"Next child?" Jim asks

"Timmy in his parallel world. I also had to leave him with his father who married straight away the woman off his dreams. As far as everyone knew Timmy was their son. Timmy comes from a world were children who are miserable get Fairy Godparents. I wasn't there so he got some. They are who he is missing. Timmy is also not my voice. But Timmy we will start to explore you demi-god powers soon", I say

"Ok Mum", Timmy says

"Next child?" Jack H asks

"Claire and then Stephanie 'Stevie' 9 months later. Both had other destiny's. They are not my voice but they are demi-goddess. Do you remember what I said when you were in my womb?" I ask Claire M and Stevie

"Yes. You explained my father and about you. And that I will have tough times but will be a great horse back rider. And I would also have siblings. You also told me my death was a fixed point in time", Claire M says

"You explained my father and about you of course. Told me I'll see my half sister before she dies. Which you said was fated and can't be altered", Stevie says

"Frank Scott is my next child. He wasn't my voice and neither was my son Dave Stutler. Both had different destiny's", I say, "I will help my grandson David learn about power he has inherited", I say

"Who next?" Rose L asks

"Mortimer Folchart as he kept his fathers name. That's why he can read stuff out of books. It is a power directed from me. I can't see what powers my children get but I can see how powerful. And Mortimer wasn't the one destined to be my speaker. But I did instruct him which he should have passed to you Maggie my granddaughter. I will oversee your training myself too. You the same as William III, Anne, Jack, Wilbur, Grace and Lucy should have some power from me", I say

"So cool thank you Granny B", Wilbur says going on a more familiar term of nickname for me

"Next child was Skye. Zeus's was having a feud with other gods and I had to give Skye up. I am sorry Skye you might not remember but I did instruct you in the womb I knew you would be good with computers. But as the others you weren't my speaker. I was extremely happy to find you. You are my daughter and nothing will change that. I love you Skye and I am proud of you no matter what anyone says", I say

I knew those where the words Skye needed to hear she gets up and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you. I love you too", Skye says

"Next child is Stella your mother Bo. I saw she didn't have long for the world. But I did instruct her in the womb she knew she wasn't going to live a long life because I told her. Also to spend every minute of it with two kids she would have and when the second child you Bo turned 5 her time would be up. You know the reason she loved Venice so much?" I ask Bo

"No. She just said she loved it and all the places in it", Bo says

"I took her there as a child. It was one of our only moments together besides her birth", I say

"Can you tell me more about my Mummy some time?" Bo asks

"I will. Now onto another one of my children. Lyra is one from a parallel world. She had also been instructed by me in the womb but again she was not meant to be my voice. But I gave her a gift of a dæmon that will always change. In her world everyone has dæmon's. My own is in the Gods world. He can change into anything and will always will", I say just as an eagle appears out of thin air and lands on my shoulder

"You called. I will be with you throughout this journey and the end now", my dæmon says

"Everyone this is Nuada my dæmon. His name means Protector", I say

"Is Pantalaimon really never going to settle?" Lyra asks Pan on her shoulder

"I will be able to change shape?" Pan asks excitedly

"Yes young dæmon you are like me", Nuada replies for me

"Pam will never settle. My special gift to you along with this", I say smiling handing her a wrapped gift

Lyra opens it and gasps what people could see it was a device like a compass.

"I know you left the other in your world. That one has been de-activated. This one is new. For all of you it is called an Alethiometer it has a simple use that is to tell the truth. It has four hands. It is difficult to use but my Lyra has already learned to use it. So here I give you one brand new", I say

Lyra runs and hugs me, "Thank you Mum. I love you"

"I love you too my Lyra", I say giving her a kiss

"So who next?" Jack H asks

"Betty's Grandfather. My son but he too was not my voice as Betty would be important one day. Betty is my Great Granddaughter", I say

Betty nods she had already knew she wasn't the voice in the family because they didn't even remember being related to a Goddess.

"Next are the triplets Thomas, Taylor and Amandae Uley of myself and Joshua Uley. I got special permission from your fathers god and goddess to have you three. I told you in my womb that one day you'll be wolves but I never thought this was how it would be. I gave your Gods my permission to train you because your wolf genes were strong", I say

"We heard but never believed it too Dad confirmed it when we were older even more when we now transform and the gods spoke to us", Taylor says

"Next child was Sparhawk the child of the Bhelliom and me. He is not my speaker but he is Bhelliom's. If a child born to two gods one must have the say in it and it so happened that Bhelliom choice Sparhawk to be his voice and power. Sparhawk didn't get instruction much from me Bhelliom forbid it. But I gave Sparhawk a six sense and a cool head to make him a great Pandion Knight. Sparhawk's daughter Danae is the Goddess Aphrael. Aphrael doesn't have any children so she has no speaker but her priestess which who was Sparhawk's teacher in Styric named Sephrenia. When Aphrael has a child in this present incarnation Aphrael will give it instructions. I probably wouldn't be involved. It is improper to intrust another god/goddesses child even if they have a little bit of your blood in them. Aphrael is my cousin and Granddaughter she can come to me anytime she needs", I say

"Did Aphrael know my parentage?" Sparhawk asks

"No. She knows about me as a cousin that's it. Bhelliom and I gave you to your adopted parents who Aphrael thought where your real ones otherwise she would have had to consult me about being your daughter. As I said it is improper not to ask. But like all the gods and goddesses we forgive her. Now moving on to my next child. Jenny is another one of my children. I left some of my DNA and the Doctor basically made Jenny into reality when I knew she had been made alive I gave her the instruction she needed. As she didn't develop in my womb there was no instruction there. She also wasn't the one I felt to give my voice too. But as Sparhawk she is powerful with the Time Lord genes. None of you but Jenny know this but Jenny died in front of the Doctor he thought she was dead when she just had a late start regenerating. I instructed her in that time. By the time she woke up from her regeneration the Doctor was gone. The Doctor was in his tenth regeneration then. I knew him from Gallifrey. THAT was when I was first born to Zeus. Crazy I would have a daughter with a Time Lord out of sync with my other bodies. Leaving DNA for hundreds of years to be used by the Doctor without him knowing it. But that is how it happened", I say

"We always meet out of sync", River says, "But I don't think we will anymore. I am not letting that man out of my sight when we get him back! I'll be dead first before I let him out of my sight!"

Jenny, Jack H, Donna and Jenny F laugh knowing the Doctor

"Now funnily the Doctor's companion Donna who is over there with Jack H is my daughter. She took on her fathers last name and became a Noble and I tricked her step-mother into believing she was her daughter as it was necessary to hide her at the time", I say

"Why was it necessary?" Talen asks

"Because I had heard a prophecy. One told by a oracle of the gods and goddesses. One moment my daughter Donna would be the most important person in the universe. All our enemies wanted to keep the child of the prophecy thinking it could lead to their victory. But none found her. Few people of the light knew and wished her luck. I was the guiding voice in the back of her head. When the time came to save the universe from the Daleks. I guided her to the Doctor's hand that was glowing in regeneration energy. She got half a Time Lords mind and a version of the Doctor got the half a human's mind. With that and my powers she had developed without knowing it. Was enough to save the planets and the universe. But the Doctor thought it was too much for Donna's brain too handle being Time Lord. So he erased everything of himself from her. I undid that when he left and explained in her sleep why she needed to go her separate ways from the Doctor for now and to act like she did before. I was always there so she trusted me", I say smiling at Donna

"I could always feel you with me. When you came to me I knew who I was. I just knew I was the daughter of a goddess", Donna says

"That is how it is meant to work. Now onto the next child we better hurry I think we will be near Potter Manor soon. As you have heard Xanetia is my daughter I had permission from her father's god to have her. We both agreed it was necessary to have some of my genes to control the curse. Don't ask about the curse. I am still mad at Edaemus (their god) for doing that curse. I know Aphrael is on speaking terms with him now. But that doesn't mean I have too. That curse is cruel", I say

"Mother don't be mad he is just doing it to make us safe", Xanetia says

"Doesn't mean I have to like what my cousin did. We will probably be talking again anyway. This little kidnapping thing we have goes a lot deeper then that. I would say the gods and goddesses will have to get involved. But that is just my opinion. Now on with the story as you know Marina is my daughter she is also the daughter of a King. Yes I did have a relationship with a king. But Marina is what do you call it to Sinbad?" I ask my daughter

"I would say marriage. He would say agreement", Marina says smirking

"Sinbad is one tricky one your lucky to have caught him. Even cousin Eris got done by him. But it is her own fault. That has always been the problem with Eris she likes to cause chaos. Now onto my last daughter again I haven't picked a speaker her name is Mary Stanton she has 8 kids. 7 sons. Two you know my grandsons here Will and Tom and the daughter Gwen. They are warriors of the Light. All my children have been true to the light. None have betrayed me. That is because I do things prober and raise them from the time they are in the womb. Less hassle of having to deal with a dark family member", I say, "Matt Page and Eloise Page are two of my children but again they are not my voice. I am very proud of them"

"Thanks Mum", Eloise says

"Next was Ethan Wate. But he had his on destiny with Lena as her guide to the right path. I tell them to others who weren't my voice.

"Rose, Helena and Dani are Poseidon's daughters aren't they? And Belmakor his son?" Mavis asks

"Yes they are", I say

"Are any of you speakers?" Mavis asks

"My father Poseidon also has a son named Percy he is younger then me and is missing and older then Dani. Belmakor is the eldest then Helena then me then Dani then Percy then lastly Tyson. But he too talked to me when I was in Mum's womb and told me I was chosen but had to hide till the time was right. I guess that means now. I am his favourite daughter but Percy is his favourite son", Rose says

"Mavis you are the Great-Granddaughter and only Great-Granddaughter or relative of my cousin Hestia. If your mother was still alive she would have helped you. But I will help you gain your full powers. Now Apolla and Artemis twin daughters of the moon and the sun daughters of Aron and Miranda and Granddaughters of my cousin Helios and my cousin Selene. You both where chosen by one of your grandparents your father should have said that since he is their son. But anyway cousin Helios chose you Apolla as the speaker of the sun and you Artemis were chosen by my cousin Selene to be the voice of the moon. They split it. Helios and Selene had two sons Aron who as you know is light and Thantos who is dark. Thantos was picked and favoured by both that is what lead him to become the darkness. He was the mistake no other god or goddess wanted a repeat off. My father King of the Gods said that a child born to two deities must only be tutor by one unless as I said they get consent of the primary tutor. So when Aron and Miranda had you both your grandparents faced a chose. It is always difficult to choose but it has to be done. You both turned into two of the most powerful light witches in Coventry. I know you call yourselves Twitches", I say

"Please don't go there", Camryn/Apolla says

"We don't want the attention", Alex/Artemis says

"The gods and goddesses find it amusing too", I say mildly

Both twins blush deep red at that.

"Please tell me your joking", Alex/Artemis says

"No I am afraid not. You two made up the name live with it", I say

"Step-Mum we are coming close to Potter Manor", Jim's voice says through the phone

"Thanks Jim. So who is going down to Potter Manor with me? And who is going to get supplies?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review please**

* * *

**Trivia**

Bella has 56 children

Bella has 11 step-children

Bella has been in 34 relationships. Edward is her 35th


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter .8.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Thanks Jim. So who is going down to Potter Manor with me? And who is going to get supplies?" I ask

"It is my house so me", Luna says

"I will come", River says

"I'll come", Jenny F says

"I'll go", Grace says

"Me too", Ricki says

"Me too. Gran", Lucy says

"I feel the urge to go", Monk says

"We'll do a long jump to Drover's Run if we could?" Claire M asks me

"Sure. So just you and Stevie?" I ask

"If Amy wants to join she can", Stevie says

"I will go with them to help them sister", Amy says

"I'm going to get supplies", John Silver says

"We will come to get supplies with you. Help you carry them", Peter says

"I'll go with Bella and Luna", Jenny says

"My too", Ryan Cameron says

"I'll go to get supplies", Embry says

"I'll go with Embry", Kate says

"Xanetia and Fred do you two want to come or stay?" I ask

"We'll stay here", Fred says

"No you should go. You Nephews and Nieces need a face they can trust", Xanetia says

"Ok I'll go", Fred says

"We'll go with Silver", Seth and Tyler say

"Ok let's get going", I say

We all head to the teleports. Angela and Ben where there ready to send three groups out.

"Wait", Jack H says

"Yes Jack?" I ask

"I think we should offer Kate Stewart from UNIT a place here. So far all the good guys are gone. She will need us. With Jessica Osgood who is a brilliant scientist", Jack H says

"Ok I have a good feeling. And another I can't put a finger on. Take care getting to them. Bring them straight here", I say

"Will do Ma'am", Jack H says

"Ok Angela, Ben four places let's do this", I say as Nuada my Dæmon goes on my shoulder as a eagle

The teleport turns on and Luna, Fred, Jenny F, Jenny, Grace, Lucy, River, Adrian, Ryan and Ricki land on Potter Manor lawn.

"This way. I told people that needed a safe haven to get here. Potter Manor has only wards that will let light people in. Harry and the others were at the Burrow I think when they were taken", Luna says

Luna leads us inside we hear noise coming from an area of the house.

"Mum!" a boy says running to hug Luna

A few other children go and hug her too.

"Luna", a man says

"Draco Malfoy, Daphne Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass-Perks, Derek Perks, Tracey Zabini, Jimmy Peakes, Blaise Zabini, Audrey Weasley, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Dennis Creevey and the Longbottom Children. Neville married Susan Bones", Luna says, "These are Bella, Jenny Flint, Grace Orr, River Song, Lucy Pevensie, Adrian Monk, Ricki Sharpe, Jenny who doesn't have a last name and Ryan Cameron"

I see three of our group magically imprint. Jenny was staring at the one called Dennis, Lucy at Jimmy Peakes and Ryan was staring at a woman named Katie.

"Well they will be coming with us", River says lightly

"What just happened?" Dennis asks

"I will explain. Lets all sit down", I say

"Your not mad?" Lucy asks me knowing what happened but her magical imprint didn't

"You can't help it. You are 16 Lucy and Queen of Narina. I am sure you can make your own chooses", I say

"Lee this is Fred he has been bought back from the dead", Luna says when Fred reveals himself

"How?" Lee asks

"The gods and goddess gave me life again. Good to see you mate", Fred says

"Good to see you alive too. You have Nephews and Nieces by the way", Lee says, "I kind of married your little sister"

"Never saw that coming. Congratulations", Fred says

"Your not mad or going to kill me?" Lee asks

"No. I have known you for years. You will be good to her", Fred says

"Why don't you tell Fred the Weasley Grandchildren? The others can wait for an explanation can't they Bella?" Luna asks

"Sure. Introduce the children. I would like to meet my nieces and nephews. I am Harry's half-sister", I say

"I didn't know Harry had a sister", Draco says

"He knew he had one and my name but never met me. I gave him my phone number but we had never meet. Well actually I have seen him he just hasn't seen me", I say, "Now onto the Longbottom and Weasley Grandchildren"

"These are Frank who is 6, Alice who is 5, Augusta who is 4, Harry who is 3 and Collin who is 1 1/2", Luna says

"Pleasure to meet you", I say not telling them the relation yet

"Victoire who is 7, Louis who was 6 and Dominque is 4. They are Bill and Fleur's children. This is Audrey, Percy's wife. Audrey who don't you introduce your children?" Luna asks

"Well this is Molly who is 6, Lucy who is 5, Jack who is 4 and Arthur who is 2", Audrey says

"These are George and Angeline's children. The twins Roxanne and Fred II who are 6, Holly who is 5, Robert who is 4 and Celina who is 3. Ron and Hermione's kids are next Rose who is 5, Hugo who is 4 and Jean who is 2", Luna says

"And this is Ginny and I's kid Sarai", Lee says, "She is 1"

"Everyone that I came with these are James Sirius who is 6, Albus Severus who is 5, Nymphadora Allie who is 4, Summer Minerva who is 4, Lily Luna who is 3, Remus Neville who is 2, Pandora Hermione who is 2, and Cedric Hagrid who is 1. And Harry's godson Teddy who is 8", Luna says

I sense Teddy. He has god blood in him.

"Teddy. I am Bella can I do a test on you with my wand it won't hurt it will just show your father's ancestry", I say

"Don't worry she can be trusted", Luna says smiling at Teddy

"Ok then", Teddy says

I wave my wand to a ancestry test on Teddy. I read the parchment shocked at what I see. How did I forget this!

_Teddy Remus Lupin_

_Father: Remus John Lupin_

_Mother: Nymphadora Tonks_

_Grandfather: John Lupin_

_Grandmother: Goddess Eileithyia _

_Great Grandmother: Goddess Athena _

Teddy is my grandson. I am definably asking my Father why I don't remember having Remus.

"Gran you looked shocked", Lucy says

"Very shocked Grandmother", Grace says

"What is it Bella?" Luna asks

"Teddy your Daddy is my son according to this. I am your Grandmother", I say gently

"I have family biological family here now since my gran has died?" Teddy asks

"Yes. I don't expect you to call me Grandmother or any version yet. You can call me Bella", I say

"Can I call you Grams?" Teddy asks

"Of course. Come here", I say opening my arms

Teddy runs into them and hugs me tightly afraid that I was going to leave him.

"I am not going to leave you Teddy. Now I know you my Grandson. I protect my own to the last breath I have in my body", I say

"How do you look so young?" Teddy asks still in my arms

"I am a goddess. I am the daughter of Zeus and a goddess myself. I can go forward and back in time. For some reason I don't remember having your father. I will look into later. Now I have more explaining to do", I say

"So you are a goddess?" Draco says

"Yes I am. I am also a witch and many other things. My mother in this life was Lily Evans. Harry's mother. So all of Luna and Harry's kids are my nephews and nieces", I say

"So we call you Auntie Bella?" James II asks

"If you want", I say, "Now about what happened early. Dennis, Jenny here is my daughter. What she did was magically imprint on you and you her. That means your soul mates. Ryan magically imprinted of you Katie, and Lucy my granddaughter magically imprinted on you Jimmy. I also think Teddy and Victoire have magically imprinted as best friends for now. Now I know he is my blood I can see the bond"

"What is that eagle on your should Grams?" Teddy asks

"He is my Dæmon Nuada. He can change into any shape", I say

Nuada turns into a puppy and jumps on Teddy's lap.

"You are powerful young one. Can you feel it Bella? He has his own Dæmon being blocked from him", Nuada says jumping back on my lap

"Teddy. I am going to unblock whatever is blocking your power. I will also do myself for Remus. You must have some blood like my daughter Lyra in you to get a Dæmon and for it to be blocked from you is cruel. So let me do you. You might gain some power", I say putting magic into getting ride of the blocks on him

Teddy gasps at a white wolf comes next to him and rubs up against him.

"I am your Dæmon", the wolf says

"Do I get to name you?" Teddy asks

"If you want", the wolf says

"Teddy how about Shri? It means radiance and beauty", I suggest

"That's a pretty name. Yes. I will call her Shri", Teddy says

I whisper a spell under my breath at Shri.

"I just gave Shri the gift to keep changing shape normally a Dæmon will stop changing when you are 15-16 sometimes earlier. But now she won't like mine and your Aunt's Lyra's", I say

"Thank you. I feel my magic within me more now", Teddy says

"That is what you should feel. I have done another ancestry test and your Great Great Grandfather was from the same parallel world as Lyra. He must have found a way here to this world", I say

"Will my Daddy have a Dæmon in heaven?" Teddy asks

"Yes he will. Someone must have blocked his from coming as well. By the way your magic and genes have cancelled out the werewolf blood in you. So you will no longer be angry or cranky around the full moon. Your Animagus shape will probably be a wolf not a werewolf. But an animal wolf", I say

Suddenly the wall glows.

"Don't worry it is a god or goddess coming through. So drop your wands", I say

"Eileithyia someone has resurrected the Lupin's, Tonks's, Lily Evans-Potter, Longbottom's, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, and Albus Dumbledore along with all the dark witches and wizards. I am giving you six people so the dark can't have them. Look after them like you have the others", Merlin says coming into full in the room

"Who are you bring back?" I ask

"Trudy Monk, James Potter I, Severus Snape, Lavender Brown, Cedric Diggory and Colin Creevey", Merlin says as six people mesmerize beside him

Dennis takes a sharp breath seeing his brother. Adrian was still seeing his wife.

"Do you take full responsibility for them?" Merlin asks

"I do my Uncle and Brother", I say

"Done. Severus has something to tell you. Good luck my sister and niece. And may your memories come back!" Merlin says

Suddenly visions of having Remus come into my head. Meeting his father and having Remus and leaving him with his father to raise because someone wiped my memory of them. I did instruct Remus in the womb and he wasn't my voice.

James is being introduced to his Grandchildren. He is grinning at James Sirius II name.

"I am Trudy Monk my ancestors are Rowena Ravenclaw and her father Merlin and his father Cronus. I am a witch with demi-goddess blood", Trudy says

"My Trudy", Adrian says taking her into his embrace

"I am your half-brother. My mother is Eileen Prince and father is Zeus", Severus says

"Well our family got bigger", Jenny F says, "I am Jenny your sister"

"I am your sister Ricki", Ricki says

"I am your niece Grace and so is Lucy and Jenny there", Grace says

"I have been told my siblings and family. It will be nice to meet them in person. Bella you know my history?" Severus asks me

"Yes. You have gone up against the dark before. Welcome to everything. Now everyone we are going to head back to the aircraft for those who don't know it. It is called the Eternal Flame. It is where we all will be living from now on it is very safe. Now we are about to go. But everyone will be able to pack and we will leave here in three hours with all the stuff you need. I am going to take James, Trudy, Severus, Lavender, Cedric, Colin, and Fred to get wands with Adrian because he doesn't want to part from Trudy. And Teddy to get a wand because his magic is high. If anything happens teleport to the Eternal Flame immediately. Ok 3 hours I will be back", I say taking Teddy's hand

"Is Shri coming with us?" Teddy asks

"Yes she is you only recently bonded with her so it would be painful for you two to be apart. Now I am going to change everyone's looks", I say and quickly change the returnees looks

Then I make a port-key.

"Everyone hold on", I say

Soon we land in Diagon Alley we make our way to Ollivander's. Ollivander looks up as we enter.

"How can I help you?" he asks

"These are my relatives and this is my Grandson. He has a lot of magic and needs a wand now raver at 11", I say

"I sense you are very powerful ma'am so I won't question anything. Who wants to go first?" Ollivander asks

Once all the returnees had new wands we move onto Teddy.

"Teddy has a familiar I think his wand will need a hair from it as well as this werewolf hair", I say handing over two vials

"Let's see if we can nearly find a close match then I will add the two hairs", Ollivander says

We were there for about 2 hours before I suggested a method of wand making in the US let the wood and cores pick themselves for their master by holding their hands about the boxes of wood and cores the ones that glow are the ones for the wand. 4 woods light up for Teddy. Hornbeam, Cherry, Apple and Alder. His cores turned out to be the two I gave him plus a blue phoenix feather and unicorn hair core.

"He is indeed powerful. I know by the feel of your magic Miss that you will raise him right. Now for all the wands it will be 30 Galleons", Ollivander says

I hand him the galleons that I always keep with me and we leave.

"I would like to get some potion ingredients and cauldrons. I could be of much help with those", Severus says

"Ok brother. Here is 70 galleons get what you wish. I am taking Teddy to Magical Menagerie", I say

"We'll go with him", Trudy says

"I'll go to WWW to check on things and pack. I'll take Mr Potter, Cedric, Colin and Lavender with me", Fred says

"Ok be careful", I say

I walk with Teddy buying him ice cream on the way which he let Shri have as well.

"Wow this place is cool", Teddy says as we step into the Menagerie

Immediately a white phoenix comes in a flash of white flame to me and a blue phoenix to Teddy.

"_I am a goddesses Phoenix. I am Alisi", the white phoenix says to me_

"We welcome. I will take you with me", I say, "Teddy what did your Phoenix say?"

"He said he is mine and with yours they can strengthen wards I think he called them on the Eternal Flame", Teddy says

"I never thought that. We will get them. Let's pay", I say

The lady at the counter smiled seeing the two phoenix's I knew they were going to be expensive.

"How much for the two phoenix's?" I ask

"100 Galleons all together", the lady says

"Here you go. Have a good day", I say

We leave and sit at a food place for Teddy to eat while we are waiting for the others. Soon we are all together and I take us back to Potter Manor.

"Right on time", River says

"Is everyone ready?" I ask

"Yes. But the way Luna said an house elf named Kreacher is coming with us and plans to put elf wards on the Eternal Flame with the other elves of Potter Manor. They are all going to stay on the Eternal Flame and help out like the Hogwarts ones do", River says

"Ok. That is fine. Ok everyone gather up and be ready", I say

I dial Angela and tell her we are ready. Golden light glows around all of us.

"That is the teleport beam", I say before we land a few second later on the Eternal Flame, "This is the teleport room and this is Angela Weber. Angela we have another brother and you have either great nephew. I will explain to everyone are they all back yet?"

"They are all back. Amy, Claire and Stevie bought the horses through. Jack H bought the 2 plus a couple of others he said he was going to try and get. Time Lord Cardinal Irving Braxiatel and his wife Lady President Romana III and Lady Leela and Lord Andred. And Silver got a lot of human food. He said he wants to fill those rooms you gave him with food for everyone. He spent a lot on your gold card", Angela says

"I did expect it. Everyone follow me", I say with Teddy's hand in mine and I lead everyone to the operations room

"Who is in charge here?" a woman asks

"That would be me. You must be Kate Stewart Director of UNIT. I am Isabella I am in charge here", I say

"This has something to do with the Doctor. So it involves me and I get leadership as says the Queen in a situation like this", Kate says

"I tried explaining to her", Jack H says

"So did I! I am Lady President of Gallifrey", Lady Romana III says

"Madam Stewart you will be a high authority but not as high as the others. I AM IN CHARGE. Feel my power and tell me I don't have the right", I say pushing my power out to her not all of it but she would get the picture

She gasps and someone else does too. I pull my power back and look behind me. Severus had a look on his face. Oh come on!...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please please review:)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note 1: Thank you for all those who have reviewed you have all made my day. I hope you will all review again after this Chapter.**

**Author's Note 2: I added three more Books to this. It is the Rangers Apprentice Series. I just got hooked on them and thought they will make good people in this story. The Septimus Heap series, And the book Arcanum. They are just started in this Chapter. I didn't add them to the other chapters. This is four of the Characters first appearance. And A couple I made up for the story. For reasons I didn't know what the actually people where and one is my made up character for the series the Rangers Apprentice.**

* * *

**Chapter .9.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Oh come on!

Severus just magically imprinted on Kate Stewart.

"What just happened? I felt power then something else", Kate asks

"Ma'am seven people just come through the teleport. Three in one, two in one and two in the other", a man says

"Bring them in. Only light people can come here", I say

"I demand answers", Kate says

"Skye put a video call to the United Nations of Earth", I say

"Yes Mum", Skye says

Four people come in that I know and one I didn't. I didn't expect to see them I thought they had been captured like the rest.

"Peter Buber huntmaster well meet cousin and your wife Sophia Morgenstern my cousin from Demeter. I take it your having the same problem we are?" I ask

"If people going missing is the problem then you are right", grunted Buber

"Everyone this is Peter Buber he is a Huntmaster he is the son of Artemis the Greek Goddess of the Hunt and Sophia is daughter of Demeter. Our cousins and yours", I say

"Queen Jenna my cousin and who is this?" I ask

"My adopted brother Septimus", Jenna says

"Welcome. Come and sit", I say

I turn to the other three

"Ranger Will my son I thought they had taken you", I say

"They took all but my apprentice Niramia and my wife Cassandra who is now Queen of Araluen and I. My old master crafter is gone too. I thought it was time for the emergency teleport", Will R says

"You did the right thing. I don't what the dark getting anymore advantages. Will could use your skills Will and how good is your apprentice?" I ask

"She is fairly good with more practice she will make a fine Ranger", Will R says

"Skye how is that connection coming?" I ask

"They said the wait will be an hour", Skye says

"Fine I will explain. Everyone this is Will he is a Ranger who is a type of spy to the King or Queen of Araluen. They are loyal only to the King or Queen. If they find information about a planned attack they take it to the King or the Baron they serve under a Fief. Will doesn't he is Prince Consort but still a Ranger that can take on apprentices that's her Niramin. Cassandra and he spend long periods of time apart", I say

"What are your weapon skills Will? Buber?" Sparhawk asks looking at Will R's weaponry

"A sword", Buber says bluntly

"A Ranger has to have certain skills. I can shoot a moving target with a Longbow from far away. This is my Longbow hand crafted", Will R says showing everyone his Longbow

"By the way Will all Ranger equipment is in the weapons vault. I was going to come and check on you any way", I say

"Thank you Mother. My other weapons are throwing knives, Saxe Knife and Ranger Strikers. But my main weapon is the Longbow", Will R says

"My main weapons are a Sling and a Sabre. I will fight with the rest of you for Araluen. I am its Queen and I will defend it till my Father can take over once again", Cassandra says

"I have never heard of Araluen", Kate says

"Then you never heard woman of the Palatinate of Carinthia. That is my kingdom were I serve under my Prince and not just a Master hunter but as a hexmaster. My mother gave me her voice and some power. So I am secretly a hexmaster I can preform magic on my planet", Buber says

"I haven't heard of either", Kate says

"Because they are other planets", I say, "Ones even the Doctor doesn't know about. There are many different worlds out there. I am basically the Goddess of the Kingdom of Araluen. Because it has no god. But that is a whole different story. So who is missing?"

Will R and Cassandra give us the list of the missing. All the Rangers but Will R and his apprentice were missing plus most of the barons and battlemasters and the King. Buber and Sophia gave their list of the missing too. As well as Jenna and Septimus.

"So what happened between this man and me?" Kate asks interrupts us

"Severus is a demi-god. He magically imprinted on you. That means you are his mate, soul mate and you are his. There will be no other for him now he has seen you. All magically beings, magically imprint. Most here have but they have been taken. Some are lucky and have their loved magically imprinted soul mate with them", I say

"So we are not dealing with aliens?" Kate asks

"ALL types we are dealing with", I say

"Why would he imprint on me? He and I never met! And I will not get involved with anyone I don't know", Kate says

Severus looks hurt. I sigh. Maybe bring this woman here was a mistake. I look at Jack H and give him a look. He looks sorry for bring her here.

"That is one stubborn woman. A lot like Elizabeth", Jack S says

"Want to say that again Jack?" Elizabeth asks with a edge to her voice

"Calm down", Thomas Uley says to his sister

I was watching the fight that was brewing before my son butted in and headed it off. Elizabeth glares at Jack S then turns around.

"The conference is nearly ready Mum", Skye says

"Everyone take a seat. Royalty on the right and demi goddess/gods on the left. Everyone else fill in a spot that's free. I am at the head of this table", I say sitting at the head of the long table

I saw Kate was going to protest but Jack H pushed her into a seat next to Severus. Osgood sat next to Kate and Jack next to Osgood to keep an eye on her.

"_Keep an eye on her", _I think to him

He doesn't give a reaction to what I thought to him. That's good.

"Artemis stay cloaked I don't want anyone seeing you alive. There might be some within the United Nations of Earth that are not loyal to the light. I don't want you being alive getting out", I say

"Fine I will keep my mouth shut and watch and tell you after what I think", Artemis says

"That's a first for you Fowl", Root says

"You need to learn more about me. To judge me. I thought you learned that it the last couple of days", Artemis says

"Enough", Amy says

"You bet that is enough. Can't you see you are all ticking off Bella?" Ricki asks

Everyone looks at me and sees my annoyed look.

"Bella go right ahead. No more fighting we promise don't we?" Rochelle asks

Everyone nods at my sister Rochelle.

"Ok everyone act like the demi-god/goddess, Lady, Lord, Princess, Queen any titles you hold. Now is one time it needs to be seen", I say

"We got it", Ever says

Ok it is time to do this.

"Ok Skye bring up the United Nations", I say

In a big holograph display comes the United Nations Council of planet earth. It stretched the whole of the table.

"Who calls on the United Nations Council of Planet Earth?!" a tall man says

"I am Goddess Eileithyia. To Thou speak for the whole of earth?" I ask in formal language

"I am the Secretary-General George Philips. You are not a Goddess we have never heard of you", Secretary-General George Philips says

There was a mummer of agreement from everyone.

"LISTEN WELL! I AM GODDESS EILEITHYIA PROTECTOR OF ALL, DAUGHTER OF ZEUS, THOU WILL LISTEN TO ME OR THOU WILL SUCCUMB TO THE DARKNESS THAT IS COMING!" I say like thunder power in my voice, lightening flashing around me and sending it to them the power

They all tremble.

"To thou acknowledge my authority? My right to speak?" I ask

"Yes Divine One", Secretary-General Philips says trembling

"I am sure all of you know about the Doctor? And what he is?" I ask

"There are rumours. The British have briefed us on the Doctor. Many of us have not met him. Many believe they are just stories", the Secretary-General Philips says

"They are not stories!" Kate says hotly

I glare sharply at Kate Stewart. Doesn't she know etiquette to behave in front of a Goddess? I may not like those rules and procedures or insist on them being done in my presence but this was a time it was needed. Everyone needed to have their best on to tremble the Dark ones in the United Nations of the planet Earth, they also needed to show their respect which Kate wasn't doing in the slightest.

"State your name, station and country!" the Secretary-General Philips says

"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. Director of UNIT in the Commonwealth Nations. I speak for Queen Elizabeth the II. The Doctor is real. He is not a myth or something the Queen has made up!" Kate says hotly

"You are out of line Director Lethbridge-Stewart you just talked above your station! The Goddess has more authority then you. You have done your country dishonour in showing disrespect for what's going on. Sit down and wait Director of UNIT of the Commonwealth for the United Nations of Earth to finish speaking with the Divine Goddess Eileithyia", a member I knew to be Matthew Walker of the USA

"Thank you Member Matthew Walker of the USA", I say

"Well met again dearest Divine Eileithyia", Member Matthew Walker says bowing to me in his seat for the USA

"You have met this Goddess?" the Secretary-General Philips asks

"Yes. She saved my life. I owe her a life debt. Now all listen to her. For she sees only to protect those of the light", Member Matthew Walker says

"Well said old friend. As I was saying the Doctor is real and is an alien from Gallifrey a planet that now exists in a pocket dimension. There are 3,687 planets. Not including the parallel worlds or the worlds of the gods. Someone has been kidnapping important people of the light from all species, all planets and worlds. ALL of them are someway attached to me. The Darkness is rising and with it the Light must rise with it", I say

"I am Lady Rosemarie Ivashkov daughter and speaker of the God Poseidon and of the species Dhampir. I am Demi-Goddess second my cousins voice! With those of my father Divine God Poseidon, God of the Sea, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods and Horses King of Atlantis The Earthshaker, The Stormbringer", Rose says formally

"I daughter of Goddess Eaving the goddess of shelter and Granddaughter of the Goddess Eileithyia third the voice", Grace says sitting up straight her arms sparkling like diamonds

"I Oskan Witchfather, Warlock messenger of the Goddess of my world of the Icemark. Consort to Queen Thirrin of the Icemark. Son of Zeus King of Gods add my voice to theirs in the name of the Goddess and the Icemark in the name of my Queen", Oskan says

"I Seth Clearwater of the Quileute Tribe speak for our gods and goddesses. They add their voice to Divine Eileithyia"

"I Sparhawk Prince Consort, Preceptor of the Pandion's of the Kingdom of Elene, father in this life to the Goddess Aphrael. Son of Divine Eileithyia. Voice of God Bhelliom and their son. Add my voice along with my fathers to those of Divine Eileithyia my Mother", Sparhawk says formally

"I Xanetia. Anarae, Princess of the Kingdom Delphae. Daughter of Divine Eileithyia and the King of the Delphae. Add my voice and the voice of my god Edaemus to those of my Mother Divine Eileithyia", Xanetia says formally

"I formally King Riva of Riva its founder add my voice for those of the Alorns Kingdoms and of those Kingdoms of the West that my Grandson is Overlord of with permission from the God of the Alorns Belar and all the Gods of the West. Add our voice to Divine Eileithyia", Riva says formally

"I Belzeldar the Sorcerer. Sorcerer for the God Aldur add my voice with his permission and that of my father's Zeus King of Gods to those of my sister Divine Eileithyia", Belzeldar says formally

"I Belmakor the Sorcerer. Sorcerer for the God Aldur add my voice with his permission and that of my father Poseidon to those of my cousin Divine Eileithyia", Belmakor says

"I Lyra daughter of Divine Eileithyia add my voice to my mothers for the sake of the humans with Dæmon's parallel world where I was born and raised", Lyra says with Pan turning into a lion and roaring

"I am Will Stanton. Grandson of Divine Eileithyia and I add the voice of the light to those already have and to my grandmother Divine Goddess Eileithyia", Will S says

"I Lady Trudy Monk add the voice of Divine God Merlin, Who is my ancestor and his children Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, who is my ancestor and Salazar Slytherin to those of Divine Eileithyia my cousin once removed", Trudy says formally

"I Lady Luna Potter add the voice of the earths witches and wizards also speaking on behalf of Divine God Merlin like Lady Monk I am a witch. To those of Divine Eileithyia", Luna says

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus add my voice to those of my sister", Thalia says

"I Bianca di Angelo, add MY voice not my fathers to those of my cousin", Bianca says

"I River Song add the voice of the Time Lords to those of Divine Eileithyia", River says

"I Donna Noble add the voice too of the Time Lords and to those of the human god to those of my mother Divine Eileithyia", Donna says

"I Ben Cheney add the voice too of the Time Lords to those of River Song, Donna Noble and those of Divine Eileithyia", Ben says

"I Angela add the voice too of the Time Lords to those of River Song, Donna Noble and my fiancée Ben Cheney and those of Divine Eileithyia", Angela says

"I Romanadvoratrelundar Lady President of Gallifrey and daughter of Goddess Eileithyia give my voice to those of the others", Romana III

"I Irving Braxiatel Lord Cardinal of Gallifrey add my voice to those of the others", Braxiatel says

"I Leela daughter of Goddess Eileithyia add my voice to theirs", Leela says

"I Andred a Time Lord add my voice to those of my kin", Andred says

"I Jenny add the voice too of the Time Lords to those of Angela, River Song, Donna Noble, Ben Cheney and those of Divine Eileithyia my mother", Jenny says

"I Jenny Flint add my voice to those of my father Zeus and for the Silurian's that live on earth. To those of my sister Divine Eileithyia", Jenny F says

"I Jonathan Spears add my voice and the voice of my father Zeus King of the Gods to those of my sister Divine Eileithyia", Johnny says

"I Mavis Dracula-Spears add my voice and the voice of my Great-Grandmother Divine Hestia to those of her cousin, and my sister-in-law Divine Eileithyia", Mavis says picking up quickly on what we were doing

"I Queen Anne of France add my voice and I am sure the voice of my husbands to those of Divine Eileithyia", Queen Anne says

"I Queen Cinderella add the voice of my kingdom and support my Great-Great Grandmother Divine Goddess Eileithyia", Ella says

"I Queen Odette daughter of King William and Divine Goddess Aphrodite add her voice and the voice of my kingdom to the voice of my cousin Divine second cousin Goddess Eileithyia", Odette says

"Queen Sashandra. Queen of the planet Lenayin. Granddaughter of Divine Liber add his voice and my voice of my kingdoms to those of my first cousin, once removed Divine Eileithyia", Sasha says

"I High Queen Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at'ite of the planet Pandora. Add my voice and the voice of my ancestor Divine Goddess Ewya to those of my first cousin, 6 times removed Divine Eileithyia", Neytiri says

"I Queen Tamina of the country Alamut, add my voice and those of my ancestors Divine Goddess of Alamut to those of my first cousin, 8 times removed Divine Eileithyia", Tamara says

"I High Queen Marion of Dinotopia. Add my voice and those of my ancestors to Divine Eileithyia", Marion says

"I King Darren Shan first cousin once removed, add my voice to and the voice of my ancestors Divine Juno and Divine Jupiter to those of Divine Eileithyia", Darren says

"I Arra Sails-Shan first cousin once removed add my voice and the voice of my ancestor Divine Athena to those of Divine Eileithyia", Arra says

"I Hayley Long add my voice and the voice of the Dragon council in my world to those of my cousin Divine Eileithyia", Hayley says

"I David Scott add my voice as the Grandson of Divine Eileithyia to her words", David says

"I Susan Storm-Richards, the Invisible Woman. Add my voice and the voice of my ancestor Divine Hegate to those of my 1st cousin, twice removed Divine Eileithyia", Susan says

"I Susan Stewart add my voice to my cousin Divine Eileithyia from Divine Apollo", Susan S says

"I Rory Williams add my voice to my cousin Divine Eileithyia from Divine Apollo", Rory says

"I Phoebe Nicholson add my voice to my cousin Divine Eileithyia from Divine Apollo and from my Divine in law Divine Tyche", Phoebe says

"I Bianca Scott-Braxton add the voice of my father Divine Hermes and Grandmother Divine Athena to those of Divine Eileithyia", Bianca Scott-Braxton says

"I Ethan Wate add my voice of my mother Divine Goddess Eileithyia and my Grandfather Divine God Hermes", Ethan says

"I Zia Rashid-Kane add the voice of Divine Egyptian God Ra to those of Divine Eileithyia", Zia says

"I Sadie Kane-Stone add the voice of Divine Egyptian God Horus to those of Divine Eileithyia", Sadie says

"I Melanie Stryder add my voice to my mother Divine Goddess Eileithyia", Melanie says

"I Jared Howe add the voice of my mother Divine Goddess Nike to Divine Eileithyia", Jared Howe says

"I Wanda add my voice to my mother Divine Goddess Eileithyia", Wanda says

"I Ian O'Shea add the voice of my mother Divine Eris to Divine Eileithyia", Ian says

"I Jane Foster add the voice of my parents Divine Norse God Baldr and Divine Goddess Nanna to those of Divine Eileithyia", Jane says

"I Norse Goddess Sif add my voice to those of Divine Eileithyia", Sif says

"I Denise Miller add my voice and that of my mothers Divine Eileithyia and Grandmother Divine Goddess Nyx to everyone else's", Denise says

"I Madeleine Osborne add the voice of my mother Divine Goddess Ananke to Divine Eileithyia", Maddy says

"I Evelyn MacGuire add the voices of my Grandparent Divine Goddess Nyx and Divine Goddess Eileithyia to the others", Eve says

"I Joshua Barrett add the voice of my Grandfather Divine Thanatos to those of Divine Goddess Eileithyia", Josh says

"I Casey Braxton add the voice of my Grandfather Divine Thanatos to those of Divine Goddess Eileithyia", Casey says

"I Indigo Smith add the voice of my mother Divine Goddess Hemera to those of Divine Eileithyia", Indi says

"I Romeo Smith add the voices of my parents Divine God Chronos and Divine God Eileithyia", Romeo says

"I am Alan Stacey of the Thunderbirds add my voice and the voice of my ancestor Divine God Zeus to those of my cousin Divine Eileithyia", Alan says

We were making the United Nations of Earth know exactly who will be leading this fight.

"I Apolla, Princess Regent of the land of Coventry add the voice of my Grandfather Divine Helios to those of his cousin Divine Eileithyia", Apolla/Camryn says

"I Artemis, Princess Regent of the land of Coventry add the voice of my Grandmother Divine Selene to those of her cousin Divine Eileithyia", Artemis/Alex says

"I am Tina Vaughn Granddaughter of Divine Athena. I add my voice to those of Divine Eileithyia", Tina says

"I Daniel McCoy Grandson of Divine Ares add my voice to those of my cousin Divine Goddess Eileithyia", Danny says

"I Adrian Monk son of Divine Goddess Hygieia, Grandson of Divine God Asclepius to those of my 1st cousin, once removed Divine Goddess Eileithyia", Monk says

"I Eliza Thornberry granddaughter of Divines Goddess Diana on my father's side and Divine Goddess Salacia on my mothers add Divine goddess Diana's voice to mine and those of my cousin Divine Goddess Eileithyia", Eliza says

"I Empress Anastasia of Russia Granddaughter of Divine Pilumnus add his voice and mine to those of my 1st cousin, twice removed Divine Goddess Eileithyia", Anya says

"I Stephan Smith, Great Grandson of Divine God Hephaestus on my fathers side and Divine God Liber on my mothers add my voice to those of my cousin Divine Goddess Eileithyia", Steve says

"I am Sophia Morgenstern-Buber daughter of Divine Demeter and her voice. I add hers and mine to those of my dear Divine Cousin Eileithyia", Sophia says

"I am Huntmaster and Hexmaster Peter Buber of Carinthia. I am the son of Divine Artemis the goddess of the Hunt. I add my voice to me cousins", Buber says gruffly

The United Nations tremble a bit seeing his appearance.

"I Queen Jenna Heap. 2nd cousin 7 times removed of Divine Goddess Eileithyia add my voice to hers", Jenna says

"I Queen Lucy the Valliant of Narnia add the voice of my God Aslan to those of my Grandmother Divine Eileithyia", Lucy says strongly

"I Princess Layla of Stormhold add the voice of the God of the Kingdom of Stormhold and the voice of the Kingdom it's self to those of my Grandmother Divine Eileithyia", Layla says

"I Lady Amara add the voice of the gods and goddesses of Planet Alera to those of my Divine sister Eileithyia", Amara says

"I D'Artagnan add the voice of Divine Goddess Litavis to those of my Divine cousin Divine Eileithyia", D'Artagnan says

"I Gretel add the voice of Divine Nanna to those of my cousin Divine Eileithyia", Gretel says

"I Charleston Tucker add the voice of my ancestors Divine Nabu, Divine Enki and Divine Inanna to those of my cousin Divine Eileithyia", Charleston says

"I Brom Dragon Rider of the planet Alagaësia add the kingdom and the gods voice to those of my Divine sister Eileithyia", Brom says

"I Queen Cassandra of the Country Araluen that is a planet far away add my voice of my Kingdom Araluen to our Divine Goddess Eileithyia", Cassandra says

"I Will of the Rangers and Prince Concert of the Country Araluen add my voice of the Rangers of the Kingdom Araluen to my mother Divine Eileithyia", Will R says

"We need to council with our Kings and Queens", a member chokes out overwhelmed by my allies, my family

"And those of other species within Earth. That have their own government. Some I have to say have been kidnapped by the Dark but I have ones of the Light that will speak to you. Some from planets you haven't even heard off. But know is not the time for ignorance. For those who don't know the people that also live in Earth. Are common like Witches and Wizards, Vampires, Shape-Shifters, Werewolves, Elves, Moroi, Dhampir's and all other ones that remain hidden in fear of you all hunting them down. If I hear a word of anyone hunting down another that is not Dark. Heads will roll", I say firmly

"Of course Divine Goddess Eileithyia. You have our word we will not abuse the knowledge you have given us", Secretary-General Philips says

I could tell some didn't agree.

"Your gods are still there to advise you. And I won't stop them. I respect each God or Goddesses world. They are my cousins. Each and every world must learn to work as one for the Light. It will take a lot of time to build trust between those who have been enemies for years that are light but still enemies to work together. But we all have a common goal. Are goal is to save the people from the Darkness. And keep the Light burning brightly to keep the worlds from pain and suffering that will happen if the Darkness wins. We MUST work together to combat the Dark. I am the one leading the fight and my authority must be obeyed! These are people I know who have been kidnapped some even my own children, brothers, sisters, cousins, friends. Does anyone in this room or the United Nations of Earth have a problem with that?" I ask in a voice of a Goddess which I rarely use

None on the Eternal Flame table shakes their heads. Kate was sitting in shock at what has just been said.

"We will have no problem. Our goal is the same. We will work towards peace", Matthew Walker says for the USA

Other nations pledge their allegiance to the Light. I notice I few were not true followers of the light. Lucky I had Artemis cloaked so they still think he is dead. And I knew Artemis would be writing those members down. Not writing them down memorizing them in his head to share with us later.

"Well then ladies and gentleman our war is about to start once the Dark has all it wants", I say, "And we must be prepared for a drawn out war"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please, please review:)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note 1: I have changed chapters 1 though 9. Please go back and read them as this will make very little sense if you don't.**

**Author's Note 2: I have added these to the story. The Sweep Series, Wolf Springs Chronicles, Evernight Series, The Secrets of the Immortal Nickolas Flamel and the Five Kingdoms Series into this story, along with a Dark Guardian Series, Darke Academy, The Iron Frey, A Dark Touch Novel, Darkness Before Dawn series, Darren Shan series, Frozen, Spy Kids, ****I also added The Last Airbender 'Movie', Charlie's Angel's Movies, The Little Mermaid, Crossing Jordan ****and the Princess Diaries Movie starting with this chapter. Also added what I read about The Nine Lives of Chloe King and the book Darkest Fear**

* * *

**HAPPY HOLIDAY'S TO EVERYONE!**

* * *

**Chapter .10.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Well then ladies and gentleman our war is about to start once the Dark has all it wants", I say, "And we must prepared for a drawn out war"

"Good thing I just came with information isn't it?" a voice says from the entrance to the operations room

I look to see my cousin (Once Removed) Morgan Riordan Rowland-Niall standing in the door. With Sky Eventide and several other people. My first cousin (Once Removed) of the Khione Snow Goddess Elsa Queen of Arendelle. Queen Meghan of the Iron Realm my first cousin (Four Times Removed), with her son Prince Kierran who is my first cousin (Five times removed), Princess Melody, daughter of Queen Ariel and King Eric, granddaughter of King Triton of Atlantica, my first cousin (Twice Removed), Dylan Sanders/Helen Zaas my first cousin daughter of Mars, Natalie Cook my first cousin of God Tinia and Goddess Uni, Alex my first cousin daughter of Laran God of War and Turan (Etruscan Goddess of love, fertility and vitality), Jordan Cavanaugh my first cousin (Once Removed) of the God Vejovis (Roman God of Healing), Rebecca and Cecil Wilson my first cousins (Twice Removed) of the Apollo and Daphne (Demi-Goddess of the River) (Nymph). Daphne's father is Peneus River God Nymph. Queen Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi of Genovia my first cousin (Three times Removed of the line of Artemis). Kayla my first cousin (Four times removed). My first cousin Cole (Twice Removed) and his Wife my daughter Queen Miracle, High Sharper. Eve Evergold the Deepdene Witch my cousin (5 times removed). Katelyn my first cousin and niece of Goddess Hera. My first cousin Chloe (Five times removed) and her fiancée my first cousin Brian Rezza (Five Times Removed). Viviana my first cousin (7 times removed). Cassandra Bell-Singh my first cousin (Once Removed) of the line of Divine Goddess Cybele, Earth Goddess, Mother, Lion. And my second cousin's wife Katara. Sophie Newman my First cousin (Once Removed) of the line of Lada (Goddess of love and marriage, summer and beauty, according to some supreme goddess). Scathach my 2nd cousin of the line of Divine Mars Ultor and Divine Zephaniah (Witch of Endor), Joan of Arch my 2nd cousin of the line of Divine God Smertrios and Divine Goddess Victoria. Perenelle my 2nd cousin (She has 5 gods/goddesses blood running through her veins). Bianca Oliver my 1st cousin three times removed. Dawn Montgomery my 1st cousin (Nine Times Removed). Leitha, Andine, Alaia were there my adopted 1st cousins.

"Mira, Cole, Morgan, Sky, Elsa, Rebecca, Cecil, Mia, Kayla, Katelyn, Chloe, Brian, Cassandra, Viviana, everyone", I say warmly

"Bella. I see you have the united nations of earth up. For everyone I am Morgan Riordan Rowland-Niall and I am a witch. I practice Wicca. I have news but we need the world witch council on line too. I told them to expect my call", Morgan says

"Bring up the International Council of Wicca Witches", I say to Skye

"Here is the code for their hall", Morgan says giving Skye the code

"We will leave to prepare are leaders", Secretary-General Philips says from the World Nations

"I am Queen Elsa of the world Arendelle and I want to know why my sister and others are missing. I figured it is the darkness. I AM Queen. I have a right to know I am the first cousin, once removed of Bella of the Snow Goddess of my World", Queen Elsa says

"I am Queen Meghan of the Iron Realm. I am the first cousin, four times removed of the Divine Goddess Eileithyia of the line of Divine Grannus", Queen Meghan says, "I am also holding Regency of the Summer/Seelie Court"

"I am High Sharper Queen Miracle of the Five Kingdoms. This is my husband Prince Consort Cole. I am the daughter of Harmony also known as Divine Eileithyia. My sisters have been captured it is our father he is back. And has taken everyone that is close to Cole and I", Queen Mira says

"I am Prince Consort Cole. Divine Eileithyia is my first cousin twice removed. My ancestor is Divine Neptune. I am also Divine Eileithyia's son-in-law", Cole says

"I am Queen Andine of Osthos in my world. Adopted daughter of the Goddess Dweia. These are my adopted sisters Alaia and Leitha"

"I am Princess Melody, daughter of Queen Ariel and King Eric, granddaughter of King Triton of Atlantica, I am Divine Eileithyia first cousin Twice Removed by way of my Great Grandfather Neptune", Melody says

"I am Viviana. Divine Eileithyia is my first cousin seven times removed. My ancestor is the Panther god", Vivi says

"I am Cassandra Bell-Singh. Divine Eileithyia is my first cousin once removed. My Goddess is Cybele", Cassandra says

"I am Jordan Cavanaugh. Divine Eileithyia is my first cousin once Removed. My ancestor God is Vejovis", Jordan says

"I am Bianca Oliver-Ross. Divine Eileithyia is my first cousin three times removed. By Goddess is Ceres and God Liber", Bianca O says

"I am Eve Evergold. I am the Deepdene Witch. Divine Eileithyia is my cousin 5 times removed of the line of Divine Hecate", Eve says

"I am Dawn Montgomery-Valentine. I am here from another parallel world that is into the future. I am the first cousin nine times removed of Divine Eileithyia. I am off the line of Divine Rosmerta. I am married to a this vampire who is a Lord", Dawn says head held high

"I am Victor Valentine Lord from where I come from. Yes I am a vampire and the sun is deadly to me", Victor says

"I am Sophie Newman. Divine Eileithyia is my first cousin once removed. I am the voice of the Divine Goddess Lada", Sophie says

"I am Scathach. Divine Eileithyia is my second cousin by way of Divine Mars Ultor and Divine Zephaniah", Scathach says

"I am Joan of Arch. Yes that is right. I am the one you thought was killed but I was saved. Divine Eileithyia is my second cousin by way of Divine God Smertrios and Divine Goddess Victoria

"I am Perenelle Flamel. Divine Eileithyia is my second cousin by way of 5 Gods and Goddesses. My parents, my mother and my Grandparents", Perenelle says

"I am Katara a Waterbender. Divine Eileithyia is my second cousin by marriage to our worlds Avatar Aang", Katara says

"I am Chloe King. Divine Eileithyia is my first cousin five times removed. My Ancestor is the Egyptian Goddess Bastet", Chloe says

"I am Brain Rezza. Divine Eileithyia is my first cousin five times removed. My ancestor is Egyptian God Anubis", Brain says

"We are Charlie's Angels. I am Dylan Sanders. Divine Eileithyia is my first cousin. I am the daughter of Mars", Dylan says

"I am Natalie Cook. Divine Eileithyia is my first cousin. I am the daughter of God Tinia and Goddess Uni", Natalie says

"I am Alex. Divine Eileithyia is my first cousin. I am the daughter of Laran God of War and Turan Etruscan Goddess of love, fertility and vitality", Alex says

"We are Rebecca and Cecil Wilson of the OSS. Spy Kids Division. Out family has disappeared as well. We are first cousins, twice removed of Bella from the line of Divine God Apollo and Daphne a Demi-Goddess and Nymph", Rebecca says

"I am Kayla a wolf shifter. I am a Dark Guardian protector of my kind. They all are captured. I escaped and teleported here. I am Bella's first cousin, four times removed of the line of Divine Morrighan the Wolf Goddess", Kayla says

"I am Queen Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi of Genovia. I am Bella's first cousin, three times removed of the line of Divine Goddess Artemis. My husband is missing and I am pregnant. I need to find him and all the rest who have been taken. You don't have a spot for my country on the United Nations of Earth", Queen Mia says

"Sorry your Majesty. It is an over sight. Please send someone to represent your country now we must…", Secretary-General Philips

"You will wait. These are the leaders of the Wicca world. And now that other Queens and Guardians have joined us. We need the information. Skye have you got the Wicca council up?" I ask

"They are up now", Skye says

"Elders. I am High Priestess Morgan from the Belwicket Wicca Coven", Morgan says

"I am Goddess Eileithyia. Morgan is my cousin once removed. I should tell you your God and Goddess send their best for the upcoming fight", I say

"Thank you Divine Eileithyia. What is going on?" an elder asks

I explain to them up to this point what has happened.

"High Priestess Morgan what news do you bring to bring these councils?" I ask

"Cal Blaire and his mother Selene Belltower and my father Ciaran have been resurrected. They are all now working for the dark side. But I have bought my Belwicket Coven here as soon as the winds whispered the news to me. Elders everyone I introduce my coven my 17-year-old daughter Moira Niall, whose father has been captured by the dark side, Katrina Byrne, Ian Delaney, Keady Dove, Vita O'Shaunessy, Tess Summerall, Brett Hawkstone and his wife Lacy Hawkstone, Michelle Moore, Fillipa Gregg, Christa Ryan, Susan Best, Hartwell Moss and Robin Goodacre", Morgan says

"I am High Priestess Sky Eventide of the Kithic Coven. This is my husband Robbie Gurevitch, High Priest of Kithic Coven all my coven have been taken but Bree Warren-Sharp and Alisa Soto", Sky says

"I am High Priestess Evelyn Curtis of the Roiseal Coven, these are my coven members Sam Curtis, Ruth Curtis, Brigid, Oona Boyle, Maririn Quinn, Charlie Findgoll and Kate Giles", High Priestess Evelyn says

"She is my Grandmother", Alisa Soto of the Kithic Coven says

"This is a serious problem. What covens have allied themselves with the Light and the Dark?" I ask

"Well my father is of the Liathach Coven and the Amyranth, Cal is on the Cirrus Coven but most our gone from that one. Starlocket is Selene Belltowers group will probably be Dark. My coven is light", Morgan says

"My coven Kithic is light", Sky says

"My coven Roisel is light", High Priestess Evelyn says

"We will check with the other Covens for you Divine Eileithyia", the Wicca Council says

"Very well. I would like updates. Secretary-General Philips have you got all that?" I ask

"Yes we have Divine one. Watch out for those dark names", Secretary-General Philips

"Good", I say

"Director Stewart you are to follow Divine Eileithyia's orders. Is that understood?" Secretary-General Philips says

"It is clearly sir", Kate says stiffly

"Now all that is settled I will send an embassy between us. Start contacting your rulers", I say making the cut signal to Skye for the United Nations of Earth

The UN of Earth flashes off and the Wicca council was still up.

"How long will it take for you to track down your covens?" I ask

"We will send many out. We will get back to you. Now we have your details", the Wicca Elder says

"I will leave you too it. May the Gods and Goddesses be with you", I say as the signal is cut

"There are definably some dark countries there that will ally themselves with the Dark", Artemis says uncloaking

"They will share the information we gave them. So revealing all you identity's was stupid", Root says

"I did an enchantment. None of the Dark will be able to talk about identity's but mine as Goddess Eileithyia. But it will come out eventually but Artemis's. Artemis as far as everyone is concerned you ARE dead. We want a surprise on our side. All of the Light Soldiers, Light Healers and everyone else will be taking an oath of silence. The ones that have already been here have already done it. Your Coven and your fellow Coven's will need to swear an oath", I say to Morgan

"Do it everyone. We are here for the light. So swear the oath", Morgan says

"It is on the table. Just write your name and you have signed a vow. That if you break will make your mind break or take away your power. Read the list to see what you are signing before you do. It is serious what you are signing. So lets get going", I say bringing up the oath hologram

All the Covens and new members sign. Once done only few are left others have found their rooms.

"Kayla who are you related too?" Thomas Uley asks

"I am the Ancestor of Divine Wolf Goddess Morrighan", Kayla says

"How do you shift?" Seth asks

"Well we my kind shift when we turn 18. Under the full moon. The transformation can kill us if we don't have our soul-mate with us. Especially the girls. Lucas my mate had spotted me the year before and new I was going to be a wolf. When I came back the year later. I learnt the truth about my heritage and Lucas. We are called the Dark Guardians and Lucas is the Alpha of the pack. We have elders and our one village", Kayla says

"Can you heal fast?" Embry asks

"Yes. But if we are shot by silver bullets in the right place we died. Lucas had one shot in his leg. He dug it out and came after me when I was in trouble. Silver causes us a lot of pain", Kayla says

"What is a Dark Guardian?" Osgood asks

"Well we protect our secret. We help humans if we can. We fight if our kind our in danger. My parents died showing me what I am. One minute they were wolves. Then they were shot at by drunk hunters. They transformed back to human and were killed. I witnessed it all. But suppressed it unto my change. I should also tell you soul-mates in our kind can hear each others thoughts but I can't seem to reach out to Lucas. And when we are in wolf form we can read the mines of the people around us. I am pregnant with Lucas's baby only 2 months along. I hadn't even told him", Kayla says

"What about you Katelyn?" Queen Cassandra asks

"My mother is Hera. I was adopted by the McBride's when I was born. They died and I went to live with my adopted Uncle. It was a place called Wolf Springs. I didn't know about the two packs of werewolves there they are the Fenner and the Gaudin. I was bitten by a werewolf and now every full moon I turn into a wolf. But I still keep my mind because of the demi-god blood in me. That is really it for my tale. I am the only werewolf in my pack to be immune to silver. And please call me Kat", Kat says

"What about you three?" Mavis asks Andine, Alaia and Leitha

"We basically came together as a family. With the Goddess Dweia our mother and Althalus her husband as our father. Our husbands consider them parents as well. Because they bought us together. I am with a man call Eliar, Alaia is with a man named Khalor and Leitha is with a man named Bheid they are all missing. But Our parents daughter", Andine says with the little girl in her arms

"Her name is Emweia", Leitha says to the unspoken question

"How did you know that?" Cate asks

"I can read thoughts. Got me into trouble at home. But now I am safe", Leitha says

"What about you Meghan?" Embry asks

"I am the daughter of the Summer/Seelie King Oberon. But I only hold a regency there at the moment. I am Queen of the Iron Frey Realm. My Father is of the line of Divine Natosuelta and Divine Sucellus and my mother is of the line of Divine Grannus. This is my 5-uear-old son Kierran Prince of the Iron Realm. He has his fathers blood in him which is Ash. Ash's mother is Queen Mab of Winter/Unseelie who is of the line of Lir the Irish God of the Sea and Goddess Sulis. So he has many Divine lines in him. So will this baby or babies that I am pregnant with", Meghan says

"What about you Elsa?" Kim asks

"I was born to King Agdar and Queen Idun of Arendelle I have a sister named Anna. She has gone missing with her boyfriend. My parents were killed by a storm at sea. I am now Queen of my world Arendelle. I can control snow. As my Grandmother is the Snow Goddess of my world. Watch", Elsa says making it snow around the room and building a snow man right in front of us, "I can do anything with snow and ice. Even freeze a persons heart if I hit them in the right place. I learnt that one the hard way by doing it to my sister Anna. But luckily I was able to save her…"

Elsa stops when she looks at a man named Ian Delaney.

"I think one of your Coven Morgan has been magically imprinted on", I say

"My name is Ian Delaney, your Majesty. I am a witch", Ian says

"Well you know my name. We will have to get to know each other", Elsa says

"Breakfast tomorrow?" Ian asks

"Perfect", Elsa says

"Viviana what are you?" Embry asks

"I am a shape shifter into a Panther. I am a descendant of the Panther god. My people are called Haguari", Vivi says

"What about you Chloe?" Athenodora asks

"I shift into a lion or cat it is my chose. I am of the line of the Egyptian Goddess Bastet", Chloe says

"What about you Brian?" Charlotte asks

"I shift into a Jackal. My ancestor is Egyptian God Anubis", Brian says

"Cassandra what about you?" Timmy asks

"I am a kind of vampire that sucks of human energy and lives with a spirit in their body making them immortal. This here is my best friend Isabella. She is my life source. We can talk more about my genes later I think", Cassandra says

"I am a real vampire that will fry in the sun. Dawn is my human wife. But I know she has Goddess blood in her", Victor says

"What about you?" Severus asks Sophie Newman

Sophie, Perenelle, Scathach and Joan tell them about themselves, then Bianca O, then Charlie's Angels then, Melody then they move on.

"Katara what is a Waterbender?" Ellie Lahote asks

"It means I can manipulate water in all forms. Make them into weapons. Make patterns do anything. I control my waterbending with my hands that is what everyone does in my planet", Katara says

"What can your husband do?" Thomas Uley asks

"He is the Avatar he can bend all four elements air, water, earth and fire. He is the peace leader among the four nations. Each nation is ruled by a person. Till a while ago it was the Fire Nation. Now we are restored. I married Aang because I love him not because of his bending skills", Katara says, "I am worried about him and my brother who are both missing"

"We will find them", River says to Katara

"Rebecca and Cecil want is the OSS?" Grub asks

"It is a Spy Agency. OSS stands for Organization of Super Spies. We are in the Spy Kids division. The Wilson's are of the line of Divine Apollo and Daphne (Demi-Goddess of the River) (Nymph). Daphne's father is Peneus River Divine God Nymph", Rebecca says

"Our Dad is Wilbur Wilson and our Step-Mother is Marissa Cortez. Who comes from a long line of Spies that is how we became spies. We did our first mission well it wasn't a mission. Un-trained. We just wanted to help", Cecil says

"Dad was a Spy Hunter till this happened and we defeated the bad guy. Now he too is a Spy for the OSS", Rebecca says

"How old are you both?" Emily asks

"14 now. Oh cousin Bella we bought gadgets from the OSS everything we could think of. Someone of your crew took them to a room for you to examine. We decided we will need a lot of it. So a lot of it we bought", Rebecca says

"I will sort through it tomorrow. Are you both trained?" I ask

"Yes with OSS weapons. We bought those too", Cecil says

"Good. We will need the technology", I say

"So Amelia your Queen of Genovia?" Donna asks

"Yes. Please call me Mia when we are not so formal. I am of the line of Goddess Artemis by my father. Who was Prince Philippe Renaldi. My Grandfather was King Rupert. They are both dead. My Grandmother was Queen Clarisse Renaldi she stepped down on my 21st birthday. I am now 25. I have been married for a year to Lord Nikolaus Devereaux. I am pregnant as well 3 months. Only you guys know it. So an heir to the Genovian throne is on its way", Mia says

"What are your skills?" Tina asks

"I am a good bowman. I inherited the ability from my ancestor Divine Goddess Artemis. It awoke sometime after my 21st birthday. Can't tell you the date", Mia says

"I guess I will tell you my heritage I am Morgan Riordan Rowlands Niall of the line on my fathers side of God Hades and my Mothers side God of the Sun. I can control fire and I have lots of power. I am part of a Wicca Coven which are witches in our places witches are both male and female. We have runes for rituals and spells and pacific ones for each. I am going to put Runes on the Carrier. It will help with protection", Morgan says

"Your my niece", Bianca A says

"Yes Aunt Bianca. I am your niece. Of the Hades line", Morgan says

"Your Hades. King of the Dark. Granddaughter?" Beth asks

"Yes. It is not widely known. But I am sure my father Ciaran has told Hades of my existence by now. You should know I am in no way dark. I am light to the end", Morgan says

"She is. I can feel it. So don't go on about her heritage it is like Eric's being the son of the Master who is on the Dark side and Bianca who IS Hades daughter", I say

"Good point. She should be treated the same", River says

"Or my father once being bad", Grace says

"Some Gods and Goddesses have feuds. But I want everyone working together", I say

"Does this mean you will work it out with my god, mother?" Xanthia asks

I give her a pained look, "I'll try. But him and I have been fighting for longer than Aphrael has with him"

"I am Miracle. High Sharper Queen of the Five Kingdoms of a different world. But in less formal settings call me Mira. I am Goddess Eileithyia's daughter like I said", Mira says

"I was called Harmony back then and married to a cruel man. He took my daughters powers away from them for himself. They got them back and he is dead. But now I am assuming he is alive. I WILL rescue my daughters, I will rescue everyone", I say

"What are the Five kingdoms names?" Lyra asks

"Well sister there is Zeropolis, Elloweer, Creon, Necronum and Sambria. I should tell everyone we used to have slaves. People from my kingdom under my father's rule kidnapped children from everywhere even earth. I abolished that when I became Queen. No one should be a slave. I was hiding as a slave for a while I know what it is like so does my husband Cole here. We met as slaves", Mira says

"I am originally from earth. But when my friends where taken on Halloween. I followed willingly and freely. But I was caught and taken and branded as a slave. I was bought for the Sky Raiders that is where I met Mira. Sky Raiders are dangerous work and for the slaves you had to go on 60 missions before you earned your freedom. Most never make it to 60. But at least you had a chance to get free unlike some. There is more to the story of course but I'll save it for another day. I am of the line of God Neptune. Didn't find that out to a few years ago. I have my own weaponry. We bought some with us. But some are ours personally and will not work for another. I have this bow", Cole says holding it up

"Is that all my bracelet has more than that", Admiral Betty (Former Atomic Betty) says

"It doesn't have arrows and your not carrying any", Will R says

"It is more then what it seems", Thalia says rolling her eyes

Cole pulls on the bow and an arrow launches across the room and sticks into a wall.

"Endless supply of arrows. That come out only when you willing to fire. This next weapon is a jumping sword. Just say 'away' and it will jump you a long distance away. But you have to be careful not to harm yourself", Cole says

"We bought weapons and one of your men put them with the others for you to inspect", Mira says

"Thank you daughter. As I said I will inspect everything everyone bought tomorrow. As others have bought their weapons too", I say

"By the way your going to be a grandmother. I am pregnant", Mira says

"Congratulations my daughter. I must be getting old", I say

Everyone chuckles

"Has anyone been keeping score?" Queen Sashandra of Lenayin asks

"We been trying", Jack H says

"And we have a betting pool!" Hawkeye says

"Thanks everyone for counting. But I don't want to know the numbers. Because I already know!" I say

"Can I bring in the children now?" Katrina asks at the doorway

"Yes we are nearly done for the night", I say

The kids come in and Bo and Teddy come straight to me.

"Are you ok?" I ask sensing their discomfort

"Can we sleep in your quarters tonight?" Teddy asks

"Of course my Grandsons. We will talk before you go to bed", I say

All the kids were will some adults that had agreed to take them on.

"Now I want everyone gathered here tomorrow morning with the kids. There is a place on board the Eternal Flame I have yet to show any of you yet. So please be ready by 9. Thank you. You are all dismissed", I say, "New people I will show you your rooms"

With Bo and Teddy by my side.

"Each room can be designed how you want it. You can ask the room to make it into whatever you want. You can make it like a house with more rooms. All names are on this floor are leaders. Below us is everyone else. The rooms can also be voice activated for a silencing charm. Just find a door with no name on it and it can be yours at the touch of your hand", I say

"Thanks Mum", Mira says

"Have a goodnight everyone", I say picking up Bo and leading Teddy to my room

I whisper adding two rooms too my quarters. One for Bo and one for Teddy. As I have a feeling they wouldn't want to sleep in different rooms to me.

"Can we sleep with you?" Bo asks  
"If you want. What do you say Teddy?" I ask

"I would like that", Teddy admits

"Let's get you both changed into pyjamas first. Then we can snuggle up on my bed", I say

I quickly help them settle their things then I lead them to my room. The bed was a king bed with gold covered sheets and handcrafted canopy.

"It is beautiful", Bo says

"Come on", I say placing Bo on the bed

Teddy climbs up on the other side.

"Can Shri come on too?" Teddy asks

"Sure", I say as my Dæmon joins the bed

Teddy put Shri on his lap she was in cat form.

"What is wrong?" I ask them

"With Prosper gone I have no family left", Bo says

"With my godfather gone I too have no one left", Teddy says

Both had tears in their eyes. I pull them towards me.

"Have you forgotten about me? I am both your Grandmother. Did you forget? Huh?" I ask tickling them

They squeal in delight.

"Sorry Gran", Bo says as a stop tickling him

"Sorry Grams. It is just we miss them", Teddy says

"You miss the parents you never got to know don't you? Both of you?" I ask

They both quietly nod

"Bo I will speak to you first. Teddy can you hold on a minute?" I ask

"Yes", Teddy whispers patting Shri

I wave a spell of silence around Bo and I so Teddy couldn't hear.

"Bo do you remember your mother?" I ask the 5-year-old

"Little bit", Bo says

I bring out a locket that I had especially made for all children that lost parents to the Darkness. This one had Bo's name on it.

"Bo this is for you. Look at it", I say handing it over

"It has gems", Bo says tracing the gems around the locket

"Yes. Each gem stands for a person you have lost. Their birthstone. Now open the locket", I say

Bo opens it and a hologram of his mother appears.

"Mummy?" Bo asks  
"That is your mother Stella. My daughter", I say quietly as it shows Bo a lot of pictures

I saw Bo was going to sleep with the picture of his mother holding him and Prosper tightly.

"Wear it. Keep it close to your heart and they will always be with you", I whisper putting the necklace around Bo's neck locking it into place, "I love you my grandson. Always"

"And never leave?" Bo asks sleepily

"I will never leave you. I will always be in your heart my beloved grandson. Now sleep", I say kissing his forehead

Once Bo was a sleep a wave the spell of silence around Teddy and I and take the one off Bo.

"The other kids have some memories of their parents. Even if it is just one. Some have got parents here. But I have nothing of my parents", Teddy says not looking at me

I pull Teddy to me.

"My Teddy, My Grandson. I am going to give you a few things of theirs", I say, "I went and got this it is your fathers Marauders notebook and your mothers Auror notebook. You can read and find out what they like when we can't tell you stories"

Teddy takes both books and opens his fathers notebook that had a picture on the front page.

"Who are they? Which one is my father?" Teddy asks

"There is your father, that is James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. This is their 1st year", I say quietly

"It says here 'they now know. They don't hate me they want to help me'", Teddy says looking at another page

I flick my hand and four different pictures appear in the air.

"There are all different kinds of werewolves. Like Kayla she is a Lycanthrope a type of werewolf. But after they transform on the full moon after their 18th birthday they can change at will. That is called Lycanthrope. That is this picture. That is actually Kayla in her other form", I say pointing at the red haired wolf

"Cool. What is that one?" Teddy asks pointing at one

"That is Kat. Another different type of werewolf. She is an actually werewolf and has no choice about when she turns in the full moon. But this type keep their mines in the full moon", I explain

"This one?" Teddy asks pointing at another

"That one is a shape-shifter werewolf. That picture is actually Seth in wolf form. They can change anytime they want. But first it is always because they are angry. They have higher body temperatures too and they keep their mines", I say

"That is my Daddy isn't it?" Teddy asks pointing at the last picture

"Your father is a werewolf in the Wizarding world it is called Lycanthropy. He has no control when a full moon comes out and loses his mind he would kill his family given the opportunity once transformed. Once again it is a bite that causes the first transformation. Like Kat's. The other two don't have to be bitten", I say

"Daddy looks cool too me", Teddy says

"He does doesn't he? Now they are the werewolves you should know. Now I am giving you a present", I say dismissing the imagines of wolves and bring out the locket with Teddy's name on it, "Each jewel stands for someone you have lost. Their birthstone. Touch the birthstone and it will give you information about them. Their name, age, etc. Now open up the locket"

Teddy does what he is told a as Bo's holograms come up of his Mother and Father holding him when he was a baby.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Teddy asks

"That's them. Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and Remus John Lupin. See how much they loved you in that hologram?" I ask

The hologram was 3D and it showed Tonks and Remus cooing at Teddy who was just a baby. Imagines flash to his mother holding him and saying the words 'I love you' and his father saying the words 'I love you'.

"They loved me", Teddy says

"They did very much. I may not have remembered it at the time but yes they did. They still do", I say softly

"Have they been captured by the Darkness like Uncle Harry?" Teddy asks

"Yes that is what my fellow god and brother Merlin said", I say

"Will I see them soon?" Teddy asks

"I don't know my darling grandson. But I will be honest. It will probably be years before they hold you in their arms again", I say softly

"I want to bring them home. I want to help", Teddy says tears trickling down his face

"You are only 8 Teddy. Enjoy being a kid. That locket once you put it on it will stay on forever. Protecting you and allowing you to feel the love of those you have lost", I say

"Can you put it on me? Pleases Grams?" Teddy asks

I take the locket and put it on him it seals with a golden glow.

"There my beloved Grandson. Can you feel their love?" I ask

"Yes. It is warm", Teddy says

"Keep it close to your heart. Our loved ones have a way of coming back to us in the end. In one way or another", I say kissing his forehead as he snuggles up to me

"You really believe that?" Teddy asks

"Always"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please, please review:)**

**Rose Hathaway-Ivashkov will be known as Rose H**

**Rose Long will be known as Rose L**

**Jack Sparrow will be known as Jack S**

**Jack Harkness will be known as Jack H**

**Jenny Flint will be known as Jenny F or Flint **

**Jenny (Doctor's daughter), Will just be plan Jenny**

**Will will be known as Will R**

**Will Stanton will be known as Will S**

**Claire McLeod will be known as Claire M**

**Claire Young will be known as Claire Y**

**Susan Storm-Reeds will be known as Susan R**

**Susan Stewart will be known as Susan S**

**Sophie Hunter will be known as Sophie H**

**Sophie Newman will be known as Sophie N**

**Bianca di Angelo will be known as Bianca A**

**Bianca Oliver-Ross will be known as Bianca O**

**Bianca Scott-Braxton will be known as Bianca SB**

**Eragon's Saphira will be Saphira II**

**Brom's Saphira will be Saphira I**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: MUST READ. I have changed the chapters it is now a 88 crossover story. **

* * *

**Chapter .11.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"_Dionysus I am coming to camp to gather people. Please have everyone in the arena", I think_

"_Do I have too?" Dionysus asks_

"_YES! Now get into gear and get the half-bloods ready. Otherwise I will tell Zeus", I think_

"_Fine see you soon", Dionysus says_

"Jim set course to Long Island New York. We have some more demi-gods to pick up", I say to my son

"Right setting course to Long Island New York. We should be there in 2 hours Mum", Jim says

"Good. Where is Jack Harkness?" I ask

"With Donna Mum", Jim says

I sigh, "At least they have found each other"

I walk out of the flight deck. I go to the pool room to find Rose H doing laps.

"Rose get ready we are going to camp half-blood", I say

"One more lap and I will get changed", Rose H says

"Oh and get the others for me", I say

"Will do", Rose H says

"And meet me in the kids play room", I say

Half an hour later we were all gathered in the kids play room

"Now kids I know you all miss your parents so I am giving you each this locket. Each jewel stands for someone you have lost. Their birthstone. Touch the birthstone and it will give you information about them. It also has a hologram pictures of the person. So each come up and get your locket", I say

I hand out the lockets and all children have smiles on their faces.

"It will also protect you from curses so you don't need to take them off. It will also allow you to feel the love of your parents", I say

Each child we lock the locket into place on their necks. The kids all look excited.

"Now you will spend most of your time in here. We will be getting teachers so you don't fall behind in your studies. When you turn 13 you will learn how to use weapons. Not before", I say

The kids groan.

"No arguments. Now all adults up in the Operations room", I say

Everyone heads to the operations room and take seats at the table. They see another table full of weapons.

"Now I sorted out all the weapons last night. Everyone will be training with each weapon. But first we must go to Camp Half-Blood. I am planning on getting more help", I say

"Who will be going with you?" Will R says

"Rose H, Bianca A, Jackson Hunt, Tony DiNozzo, Mavis, Rory Williams, Ethan Wate and Lena and Thalia. So please pick up your weapons because we will be there soon. The rest of you can try out weapons and see what fits you but please do that in the training room", I say

"We are coming up too Long Island", Jim says in the intercom

"Let's get this party on the road. Everyone be good while we get more demi-gods", I say, "River look out for them. You too Artemis and Oskan"

"I will only because I am pregnant", River says

"I will. I want to try my hand on some of those weapons. Butler and Holly never let me touch weapons. But I can be good with them just given the chance", Artemis says

"Then you have the chance. Pick out the weapons that feel right", I say standing up

Rose H, Bianca A, Jackson, Tony, Mavis, Rory, Ethan, Lena and Thalia grab their gear. The others where all looking over the weapons trying to decide which one would suit them.

"We will put your own touches on the weapon once it has chosen you. Take your time testing out the weapons. Make sure your comfortable with what you pick. Now we must go to camp half-blood. Have fun", I say leading Rose H, Bianca A, Jackson, Tony, Mavis, Rory, Ethan, Lena and Thalia to the teleports

Angela was waiting for us.

"Camp Half-Blood please Angela", I say

"Right. Good luck everyone", Angela says as we step in the teleport

Soon we find ourselves of Half-Blood Hill.

"This way", I say leading them though the gate of camp half-blood

I hear the noise coming from the arena. Sounded like arguing. Looking like a Goddess I tell them to follow me and I walk into the arena.

"EVERYONE QUIET", I call

Murmurs go around the arena at seeing me.

"I am Goddess Eileithyia. What is it with the fighting?" I ask

"Some of our half-bloods have come back to life", Dionysus says

"Well that is good fortune. They must be needed if they have come back. Now everyone listen closely these people with me are half-bloods like yourselves. Some you might know. I will let them introduce themselves", I say

"I am Rosemarie Ivashkov daughter of Poseidon. I am a Dhampir too", Rose H says

"I am Bianca di Angelo daughter of Hades and a Hunter of Goddess Artemis", Bianca says

"I am Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and a Hunter of Goddess Artemis and Current Lieutenant", Thalia says

"I am Jackson Hunt son of Hermes", Jackson says

"I am Tony, son of Athena, grandson of Aphrodite", Tony says

"I am Mavis. Great Granddaughter of Hestia", Mavis says

"I am Rory Williams son of Apollo", Rory says

"I am Ethan Wate son of Eileithyia", Ethan says

"I am Lena Great Granddaughter of Athena", Lena says

"Now that they have introduced themselves I am here to tell you about a war with the darkness that comes. I need everyone I can get to help. Hunters of my sister Artemis know I will give you a floor on the ship of the base we have for yourselves. If you choose to come with me I promise you that boys will not bother you. Maybe Jack Harkness but all others will respect you", I say

"Sister I will give you a few of my Hunters the rest will stay here for the Hunt with me. As dangerous creatures will be lurking everywhere", Artemis my sister says

"That will be acceptable", I say

"Zoe Nightshade you will go with my sister as you have come back to life I would like you to help my sister with Thalia and Bianca. Also Phoebe, Celyn, Anne, Selena, Marie, Lucy, Laura, Rayne, Zaria, Ruby, Arizona, and Nicole you will go with my sister she will look after all of you", Artemis says

"But my Lady I would like to go with you", Zoe says

"Zoe you will be doing your duty by going with my sister. I am sure you were bought back to help my sister. So will you 13 go with my sister Goddess Eileithyia?" Artemis asks

"We will my Lady as long as Lady Eileithyia can provide us with quarters away from boys", Zoe says

"I will do that", I say, "Now on to the other cabins. My brother Hephaestus children which of you will come with me?"

"I will come. I am Nyssa", Nyssa says

"I will come. I am Leo", Leo says

"I will come. I am Christopher", Christopher says

"I am Harley. I will come", Harley says

"I am Jake and I will come", Jake says

"I am Shane and I will some", Shane says

"I am Rachel and I will come", Rachel says

"We will come from the Dionysus Cabin. I am Castor", Castor says

"And I am Pollux. We are twins", Pollux says

"I am Susan from the Hestia Cabin", Susan says

"I am Jimmy from the Hestia Cabin", Jimmy says

"I am Greta from the Hestia Cabin", Greta says

"I am Katie Gardner I will come from the Demeter Cabin", Katie says

"I am Miranda Gardiner and I will come from the Demeter Cabin", Miranda says

"I am Piper and I will come from the Aphrodite Cabin", Piper says

"I am Drew and I will come from the Aphrodite Cabin", Drew says

"I am Mitchell and I will come from the Aphrodite Cabin", Mitchell says

"I am Louise and I will come from the Aphrodite Cabin", Louise says

"I am Malcolm and I will come from the Athena Cabin", Malcolm says

"I am Lily and I will come from the Athena Cabin", Lily says

"I am Remus and I will come from the Athena Cabin", Remus says

"I am Dora and I will come from the Athena Cabin", Dora says

"I am Kyle and I will come from the Athena Cabin", Kyle says

"I am Billy and I will come from the Athena Cabin", Billy says

"I am Zavier and I will come from the Athena Cabin", Zavier says

"I am Lou and I will come from the Hecate Cabin", Lou says

"I am Vincent and I will come from the Hecate Cabin", Vincent says

"I am Laurel and I will come from the Tyche Cabin", Laurel says

"Tyson will come from the Poseidon Cabin. I want to save Percy, Annabeth and Grover", Tyson says

"I am Kayla and I will come from the Apollo Cabin", Kayla says

"I am Austin and I will come from the Apollo Cabin", Austin says

"I am Victoria and I will come from the Apollo Cabin", Victoria says

"I am Will and I will come from the Apollo Cabin", Will says

"I am Sarah and I will come from the Apollo Cabin", Sarah says

"I am Clarisse La Rue and I will come from the Ares Cabin", Clarisse says

"I am Sherman and I will come from the Ares Cabin", Sherman says

"I am Riley and I will come from the Ares Cabin", Riley says

"I am Mark and I will come from the Ares Cabin", Mark says

"I am Larissa and I will come from the Ares Cabin", Larissa says

"I am Henry and I will come from the Ares Cabin", Henry says

"I am Callie and I will come from the Ares Cabin", Callie says

"I am Arizona and I will come from the Ares Cabin", Arizona says

"I am Benjy and I will come from the Ares Cabin", Benjy says

"I am Sanjy and I will come from the Ares Cabin", Sanjy says

"I am Conner", Connor says

"And I am Travis Stoll we are twin sons of Hermes", Travis says

"We will come with you", Conner says

"I am Hector and I will come from the Hermes Cabin", Hector says

"I am Ria and I will come from the Hermes Cabin", Ria says

Several other minor gods children step forth. And some Satyrs. I am surprised about how many will be coming with me.

"Ok. Everyone pack your stuff we will leave soon. Thank you all for volunteering", I say

That is when I see my Greek Siblings appear to send off their children.

"Ares don't tell your children to cause any trouble like you. You might frib on war but the rest of us don't", I say

"Whatever you say Eileithyia", Ares says then turning to his children to tell them what to do

Maybe I will regret taking my brothers children on. But we do need them.

"Eile my children will help your injured as well as fight", Apollo says

"Thanks Apollo", I say

"My children will be of great use to you. But you should know that my son Luke is on the dark side", Hermes says

"Thanks for telling me brother", I say

"My children will be great forging weapons and maintaining the engines of your ship. I hope you have a forging area", Hephaestus says

"I do brother", I say smiling at my brother

"Sister look after my children", Hestia says

"I will Hestia", I say

"Sister don't worry your love for Edward is strong and so is he's to you. Same with you and Adrian, Rose", Aphrodite says

"Thanks Aphrodite. By the way did you have to pair up Kate Stewart with Severus Snape? Kate is being a pain in my neck", I say

"Don't worry she will come to like the idea", Aphrodite says

I roll my eyes.

"Sister use all your resources. I will help when I can", Athena says

"Thank you Athena", I say

"Sister my children will be of great help to you", Demeter says

"I am sure they will Demeter", I say

"Look after my son Tyson, Eileithyia and find Percy. Rosemarie I am so proud of you", Poseidon says

"Thank you father. I will watch out for Tyson and find Percy. But first I am looking for my husband Adrian. I am pregnant with his children", Rose H says

"Congratulations. Don't let any harm come to your children Rosemarie. Use your power of the sea to your advantage", Poseidon says

"I will. Say hello to my step-mother from me", Rosemarie says

"I will", Poseidon says

"Zeus, Hera", I say

"Eileithyia you have our blessing. All of you do. Find my son Jason. Thalia I am proud of you. Look out for Eileithyia and she will look out for you", Zeus says

"I will Father", Thalia says

"Eileithyia my re-born daughter use everyone to take on the darkness. We will help you in the times to come", Zeus says

"I will", I say

That is when Hades appears.

"Weapons down I am not on the dark side. I swear of the River Styx. They have taken over the underworld and have taken Persephone. I will help you in any way I can including giving you the location on three of my unknown children", Hades says

"Your telling the truth. You must go to Olympus and work the fight from there", I say

"I will travel from your carrier to Olympus. My children know to hide but from me. So I will help you get them. I will teach my children including Bianca how to use the powers I gave them", Hades says

"Fine brother but know messing with anyone on the carrier. Do you swear on the River Styx?" I ask

"I will swear if you swear that I will be as safe as I can be on the Eternal Flame", Hades says

"I swear on the River Styx that you will be as safe as you can be on the Eternal Flame", I say

"I swear not to mess with anyone on the Eternal Flame. I swear on the River Styx", Hades says

"Well then is everyone ready to go?" I ask

"Eileithyia we want a meeting with your main command. So once you get all the demi-gods set in. Call us too your main operations room", Zeus says

"I will. Now everyone prepare to be teleported. I am calling in transport now", I say pulling out my phone

"Flight deck the sexist Jack Harkness speaking", Jack H says

"Jack tell Angela to ready the teleports. Oh and Jack. Lady Goddess Artemis's Hunters will be coming. No flirting with them. They will not tolerate it and I will not. Got that Jack Harkness?" I ask

"Got it. We are over the top of you now. Angela is being informed", Jack H says

"Drop shields", I say

There were gasps as the carrier comes into view.

"We teleport in 10 seconds", Angela says into the phone

"10 seconds everyone be prepared to come on board that carrier", I call

We are covered in gold and we are all beamed aboard the carrier.

"Oh my gods it is Hades", Angela says gasping

"Easy. He has been framed. He swore on the River Styx. Now let me show them around and introduce them to the others. All Greek Gods and Goddesses will be in the operations room soon. Gather all the main command", I say

"I will. Welcome all to the Eternal Flame", Angela says

"Now this way. Hunters I will show you to your floor first", I say leading them to their floor of the Eternal Flame, "Archery fields are farer down. So are the practice fields. You will be training with some of the best"

"We are the best", Zoe says

"Thalia, Bianca will you two be staying with the Hunters?" I ask

"We will. We will what some practice with our sisters so we can work as a team", Thalia says

"Ok. Now everyone else rooms are one floor up. Each person has their own room if your twins then you share a room", I say

After I show them all their rooms. I give Hades a room before we make our way to the operations room everyone was waiting.

"So Hades is being framed?" River asks

"I am. I swear on the River Styx", Hades says

"I am calling the Greek Gods down now", I say, "Come now my brothers and sisters"

Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hestia, Demeter, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Hephaestus and Dionysus come.

"These are my high command. High Command these are Lord Zeus, Lady Hera, Lord Poseidon, Lady Hestia, Lady Demeter, Lord Hermes, Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis, Lord Ares, Lady Aphrodite, Lady Athena, Lord Hephaestus and Lord Dionysus. Brothers and sisters these are my friends and family. We will start with my children", I say

"I am Elizabeth Swann", Elizabeth says

"We bless you Elizabeth Swann. Your mother has done well with you", Zeus says

"Thank you Lord Zeus", Elizabeth says with a curtsy

"I am Jenny. I the daughter of the Doctor and Eileithyia", Jenny says, "Lady Hera will you bless my courtship with Dennis Creevey?"

"I bless you courtship. When the time comes it will be my honour to marry you two", Lady Hera says

"Thank you Divine Lady Hera", Dennis says bowing

"I am Sparhawk. I am Divine Eileithyia's son and voice of God Bhelliom who is my father", Sparhawk says

"Your wife loves you very much Sparhawk", Lady Aphrodite says

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite", Sparhawk says

"Prince Consort Sparhawk I heal you enough to be able to ride a horse", Lord Apollo says

"Thank you Lord Apollo", Sparhawk says

"I am Princess Xanetia. I am the daughter of Eileithyia and voice of Edaemus. I read your thoughts my Lords and Ladies. I assure you my mother will look after your children as her own", Xanetia says

"We already believe she will", Lady Athena says

"Lady Hera, Lady Aphrodite we would like your blessing for our love. I am Fred Weasley", Fred says

"If you didn't have my blessing you wouldn't be soul mated", Lady Aphrodite says

"I will also wed you both when the time comes", Lady Hera says

"Thank you Lady Hera, Lady Aphrodite", Xanetia says

"I am Skye. I am also Eileithyia's daughter. Nothing special", Skye says

"You are special Skye. Do you want to join my Hunters?" Lady Artemis asks

"Sister", I say warningly

"Only offering", Lady Artemis says smiling

"Skye you will find love. I promise you my niece", Lady Aphrodite says

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite", Skye says

"I am Donna Noble daughter to Eileithyia", Donna says

"Donna I have a gift for you. I am weaving wisdom into your mind so that everything can be stable and shielded. Will you allow me too?" Lady Athena says

"It will be an honour Lady Athena", Donna says

"And a gift from all of us is that you are now immortal like you boyfriend", Lord Zeus says

"Thank you my Lords and Ladies", Donna says, "When it comes time to me to marry Jack. Will you Lady Hera bind him to me in marriage?"

"No fair Donna", Jack H whines

I give him a look to make him be quiet.

"I will Donna. It will be my honour", Lady Hera says

"Lady Hera will you do us the honour of marrying us when we are ready" Ethan asks

"I will", Lady Hera says

"Thank you", Lena and Ethan say

"I am Queen Miracle of the 5 Kingdoms. Eileithyia is my mother", Queen Miracle says

"I am her husband Cole. Prince Consort", Cole says

"I am Claire McLeod. Daughter of Eileithyia", Claire says

"Claire McLeod you will find love and Stephanie Ryan. Your love Alex Ryan is alive and is in the hands of the darkness but his love for you is still strong", Lady Aphrodite says

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite", Stevie says

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite", Claire says

"Please call me Aunt Lady Aphrodite", Lady Aphrodite says

"I am Will. I am a Ranger", Will R says

"Will I give you the gift of this longbow. May it serve you well", Lady Artemis says

"Thank you Lady Artemis", Will R says

"You may be a boy. But I think you are one I could tolerate. If you want some tips Iris message me. I will be with some of my Hunters and coming here to check on them. I will teach you some tips", Lady Artemis says

"I can give you the main tips", Lord Apollo says

"How about you both give the archers a lesson or lessons?" I ask with a smirk, "See who the better archer is?"

"Fine let us have a test our skills. After you all finish introducing yourselves we will show these young people how to fight", Lord Apollo says

"So you all will teach my people some skills?" I ask with a smirk

"As long as you plan to fight too", Lord Apollo says smirking

"A little play fighting Apollo. It will be my honour to beat you", I say

"Let's continue the introductions", Lord Zeus says

"Artemis you continue. While Hades and I go and collect his children. Behave", I say

"We will", Oskan says

"With me dear brother", I say to Hades

We walk out of the room and to the teleportation room.

"So where too first?" I ask Hades

"Arizona, then Montana, then lastly Athens", Hades says

"Let's get going", I say putting in the coordinates

* * *

Hades and I land outside a house in Arizona.

"I can sense a strong half-blood presence here", I say

"My daughter", Hades says knocking on the door

"Oh my gods", a woman says

"Meredith. I need to speak to my daughter it is time", Hades says

"Come in. I will get her", Meredith says

"We will stay out here. Easier to show our powers that way", I say

"Who are you?" Meredith asks

"I am Goddess Eileithyia", I say

"I am sorry for being so rude my lady", Meredith says

"It is fine. You better grab your daughter we have little time", I say

"I will go in and explain things to her. You can stay our here sister", Hades says

"Very well", I say as I watch Hades and Meredith go inside the house

I hear something.

"Eyes of a wolf come to me", I whisper

My eye sight strengthens. I see 3 newborn vampires stalking towards the house. I draw Diztide my sword.

"Come out and fight me", I say clearly so they can hear

"You smell delicious", a male newborn says

"That is because I am Goddess Eileithyia. Stand down or be killed", I say

"We don't answer to you. Our Lord wants you dead", a female says

"Really? I want them dead. All those that are dark. So tell me which one is calling himself or is it herself the boss?" I ask with a smirk

"Kronos is our lord and the lord of all worlds. He will have domain over all...", a male says

"Oh please stop the worship. I don't want to hear how great Kronos is. I will spare one of your lives to send a message to him. Whichever of you survive will send the message", I say launching my attack

I slice Diztide through the neck of the male taking its head off. With a flick of my hand he goes on fire. The other male quickly goes down and I have the female pinned. I notice Hades was watching with a girl beside him.

"Now listen here. Tell Kronos that Gaia Eileithyia his mother is coming for him and will harm him as long as he holds her family", I say, "Well got the message?"

"Yes", the female rasps

"Good. Go and don't let me see you again", I say with a flick of my blade cut her face, "A reminder of what you have done"

The newborn runs away.

"What was that?" the girl asks

"A newborn vampire. I am Goddess Eileithyia. You are?" I ask

"Gracie Corto daughter of Hades", Gracie says

"Pleasure to met you. Ready to get your other children?" I ask Hades

"I am ready. I will shadow travel us. Hold on to me", Hades says holding out his hands

We hold on and next thing we know we are outside a small house.

"I will be right back", Hades says leaving towards the house

"I haven't heard of you", Gracie says

"I like to keep my secrecy. How old are you?" I ask

"13. Do I have other brothers and sisters?" Gracie asks

"You do. As well as lots of cousins", I say

Suddenly my senses go off. I swear I see Death Eaters approaching. I draw my wand.

"Stand behind my shield whatever you do, DO NOT come out", I say casting a shield in front of Gracie

"Well, well we have come to the right house", a Death Eater says

"Well your all not getting out of this alive. Do you really want to duel me?" I ask

The killing curse at my head was a clear answer. I flick my wand and duel the Death Eaters giving them mortal wounds. I quickly finish them off just us Hades and a boy come out of the house.

"Again?" Hades asks

"Yes. Someone knows about your children. We better get you last one quick", I say

"This is Justin. I will shadow travel us to Athens. Everyone hold on", Hades says

We hold on and are quickly in Athens. Hades was quick to get his last child a girl named Lissla. Once I make sure we have everyone I take hold of everyone and travel us back to the Eternal Flame ready to face a quick play fight with Apollo...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

**Information **

**Bella/Eileithyia children: 50 + 8 on the way: **Names Children of Bella (Where they are) {Grandchildren} [Great Grandchildren] (Great-Great Grandchildren) Name of Husband (Where he/she is)

Elizabeth Swann (On the Eternal Flame) {3} Will Turner (Kidnapped)

Jenny (On the Eternal Flame) Dennis Creevey (On the Eternal Flame)

Sparhawk (On the Eternal Flame) {1} Ehlana (Kidnapped)

Noah Orr/Goddess Eaving (Kidnapped) {1} [3] Weyland Orr (Kidnapped)

Donna Noble (On the Eternal Flame) Jack Harkness (On the Eternal Flame)

Skye (On the Eternal Flame)

Ethan Wate (On the Eternal Flame) - Lena Duchannes (On the Eternal Flame)

Marina (On the Eternal Flame) {2} Sinbad (Kidnapped)

Lyra (On the Eternal Flame) Luke Lahote (On the Eternal Flame)

Xanetia (On the Eternal Flame) Fred Weasley (On the Eternal Flame)

Mary Pevensie (Kidnapped) {4} George Pevensie (Kidnapped)

Mary Stanton (Kidnapped) {8} John Stanton (Kidnapped)

Mortimer Folchart (Kidnapped) {4} [1] Teresa Folchart (Kidnapped)

Stella (Kidnapped/Dead) {2}

Cornelius Robinson (Kidnapped) {1} Franny Robinson (Kidnapped)

Thomas Uley (On the Eternal Flame)

Taylor Uley (On the Eternal Flame)

Amandae Uley (On the Eternal Flame) Dylan Cameron (On the Eternal Flame)

Remus Lupin (Kidnapped/Dead) {1} Nymphadora Tonks (Kidnapped/Dead)

Will Ranger (On the Eternal Flame) {1} Cassandra (On the Eternal Flame)

1 Unknown {1} [1]

Elegance Pemberton (Kidnapped)

Honour Pemberton (Kidnapped)

Constance Pemberton (Kidnapped)

Miracle Pemberton (On the Eternal Flame) {4} Cole (On the Eternal Flame)

Destiny Pemberton (Kidnapped)

Timmy Turner (On the Eternal Flame)

Claire McLeod (On the Eternal Flame) {1}

Stephanie Hall-Ryan (On the Eternal Flame) {2}

David Stutler (Kidnapped) {4} Becky (On the Eternal Flame)

Frank Scott (Kidnapped) {2} [4]

Perenelle Delamere (On the Eternal Flame) {2} Nikolaus (Kidnapped)

6 Delamere siblings {20} [45] (62)

Matthew Page (On the Eternal Flame)

Eloise Page (On the Eternal Flame)

Evelyn MacGuire (On the Eternal Flame) - Joshua Barrett (On the Eternal Flame)

Oscar MacGuire (On the Eternal Flame) - Maddy Osborne (On the Eternal Flame)

Romeo Smith (On the Eternal Flame) {3}

Denise 'Denny' Miller (On the Eternal Flame)

Melanie Stryder (On the Eternal Flame) {3}

Jamie Stryder (On the Eternal Flame)

Wanda (On the Eternal Flame) {5} Ian O'Shea (On the Eternal Flame)

Romanadvoratrelundar (On the Eternal Flame) {3}

Leela 'Leelandredloomsagwinaechegesima' (On the Eternal Flame) {2}

Ella 'Cinderella' Great-Great Grandaughter {1}


End file.
